


Free Fall

by Giulietta



Series: Resist Falling Against Gravity [9]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Affection, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Armageddon, Caretaking, Child Neglect, Children, Deception, Demon Deals, Dreams vs. Reality, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Innocence, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Magic-Users, Memory Alteration, Mind Games, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, POV Alternating, Parent-Child Relationship, Protectiveness, Relationship(s), Rescue, Reverse Pines, Secrets, Sibling Rivalry, Some Humor, Teenagers, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: A charismatic athlete and a resourceful tactician - The future twin heirs of Gleeful Corporation are coming to Reverse Falls for the Summer.When Stanley Gleeful accepted the task as the twin's guardian, he didn't mind the substantial loss of money to innovating the house nor the constant ranting of his nerdy brother. He had bigger plans. All he had to do is win the children over-





	1. Perfect Twins

**Author's Note:**

> [Experimental story that couldn't work in cannon due to my need of some hidden violence.]
> 
> It takes time. A hell lot of time and research... To have children like you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock is ticking...
> 
>  
> 
> Someone played with the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The magician prepares for the finale.

 

> When he heard Shermie's family got big in the corporate jig, Stanley chose to ignore the lucky ~~bastard~~ investor. When Shermie's kids made the business famous, Stanley was this close to heading out and making his own name big to this oblivious world. Too bad he has to take care of his nerdy brother and his shenanigans. ~~Damn it!~~  Here he is working his ass off, eliminating competition in Reverse Falls and cleaning the corpses of whatever alien monster hybrid his brother drops while his insignificant baby brother made their parents swim in ~~fucking~~  money. Don't get him wrong. He isn't going to have kids ~~no matter how tempting child labor sounds~~ and marriage is a huge commitment he is and never will be ready for ~~since it took six hours before that woman divorced him~~. When he heard he'll be having great grand kids, Stanley decides to come over and see the wonder genes of freaking  _Shermie-_ Shoot. Their twins and adorable... Shotgun! It's been nine years and the twins hate their parents?
> 
> **_This is too good to be true._ **

 

"How about you two stay with your Grunkle for the Summer? Get some fresh air and live your childhood." Stanley offered on his tenth visit in the Mansion, talking with the female twin since the male twin is getting overloaded with lessons. They're resting in the garden while everyone else dance and chat inside.

"Hm~" The newly ten-year-old brunette hummed, tapping her index finger on her cheek as she thought about it. The child wore an elegant blue princess gown and let her brown locks grow all the way to her thigh. She's wearing the sapphire triangle earrings Stanley stole- got for her.  _Hope Stanford doesn't notice._  "I doubt my parents would let Dipper go. (Her voice got softer.) He is going to take care of the business."

"I'll persuade them." Stanley offered, observing his niece. The last time he offered, Mabel refused due to the potential dirt and strangers she'll encounter.  _And now she changed her mind for no exact reason._  Athletic, beautiful(?) and manipulative. In an early age, Mabel Gleeful learned to dress, speak and act like a freaking queen. At least not the evil queen but a diplomatic queen. Yet deep down, Stanley can see the honest desire for attention and love. The usual bullshit kids need which no one gave because who would? People at the top have to be a cold, insufferable son of a bitch just to control the dumber people. "But you'll have to work with me on this one."

"Tempting~" Mabel crossed her arms, staring at the sky. The first time Stanley met Mason Gleeful, the male twin was as pale as a sheet. The child was already wearing glasses and doing damn paperwork.  _Urgh!_  The kid is even wearing a suit and have to attend advance math class or something. **Whatever!**  He didn't finish his college. So what?!

"I've decided." Mabel stood up from her seat, dusting her rear. "Prepare our room in the incoming Summer. (Mabel looked towards her great grand uncle.) Don't let me down, Grunkle."

"No problem kid." Stan watched the child take a deep breath before giving a smile. She walks away, chatting with her relatives and her parent's business partners. Stanley smirked, watching his niece act all nice and innocent. She even gave him a nickname which symbolize that she's a little accommodating to his presence. 'Time to prepare their rooms-err room... Must be a twin thing.'

 

> Seeing the twins, Stanley Gleeful knows these two are gonna go far. Mabel Gleeful, as the older twin, was the ideal president figure with how popular she was with the men and women... Weird. He can never understand kids these days. On the other hand, Mason Gleeful was going to work in the background with his brain and... whatever smart stuff tacticians or manipulative math geniuses do. It's a perfect team and thus, Stanley Gleeful wanted in with their business. He isn't going to ignore them like his grand kids. Oh he still regrets ignoring them, but that's all in the past. Thank god Mabel will handle her parents because persuading his triangle-obsessed brother to have kids over took a month of his life away. Seriously, why would Stanford be afraid of a bunch of kids? It's not like he doesn't have his shit under control.

 

"Honestly, brother. What are you planning this time?" Stanford, for the first in two months, came out of their basement to eat on the dining table and talk to him. It was new, considering Stanford's fascination to torturing a blue Dorito. Damn the blue Dorito and his knowledge-power of making his brother younger-looking than him. This is just one of the reasons why he hates his brother. "Do you think whatever I'm doing is safe for kids? You know how meddlesome children tend to be, siphoning all our resources and causing so much headaches-"

"I'm investing on our future jackass. I'm not growing any younger." Stanley pointed out, eating take-out from Greasy's. "And I'm running out of lies where we get our emergency funds from. (Stanford was about to open his mouth.) No. I am not relying on your blue Dorito prisoner and his golden shit!"

"The gold bars are not his excrement, Stanley."  Stanford sighed and Stanley wasn't paying any attention anymore. Stanley doesn't want to hear it. He may have moved on with his jealousy for not having magic in his blood, but he has never moved on from how this bastard opted to study on a less prosperous field using his and Shermie's hard-earned money.  _Why is his brother such an idealist?!_  "Just give me a few more years. We'll fulfill our dreams when we were kids. I can't have any biological or not children delaying our dream."

"Ha! Don't worry. They're smarter than they look." Stanley gulped down his Pitt Cola, placing it down. "Just keep all your stuff under the rug. Wait. I got a better idea. Don't come out in day time during the Summer in the next eight years. Not hard right?"

"Very funny." Stanford rolled his eyes as he picked up the book on the table. Stanley was about to grab it back, but six fingers was too fast for him. Stanford raised an eyebrow, reading the book. "You better not be planning on committing murder."

"Pst. I'm way above that." Stanley swore he heard the sobbing sounds quiet down but it must be his imagination. The Dorito always cries. He pushed the plate aside, grabbing another parenting book. "I plan on having the kids disown their own parents when they reach legal age."

"Cruel." Stanford nodded in approval, but he frowned. "You honestly want to be a guardian of ten-year-old twins?"

"Not gonna lie to you. This is not going to be a cake walk." Stanley admitted, leaning back as he flipped through the pages. "But it's more realistic than relying on a cold Dorito."

"I don't know if you're envious or angry at my test subject." Stanford frowned. "In fact, you're acting more and more like Fiddleford."

"Just don't freak the kids out, hear me?" Stanley requested as he took both plates. He isn't going to talk about his brother's partner. Stanford may be a well-known scientist and secretly powerful wizard.  ~~Stanley wants to say he's a sorcerer that wants to be a wizard but ended up acting like a fucking warlock due to the blue Dorito. You know, Dungeons, dungeons and more dungeons? yeah... Okay. Don't tell the nerd he knows the mechanics or bad things will happen.~~

 

> When the kids arrived through a bus with a couple of suitcases, Stanley should've realized the two ran away. Hell. He knew this would happen because his grand kids hate him. Not his brother. No. Why would anyone hate silent, genius Stanford?! Damn those stereotypes! Now here he is, placing towels on the kids as he tried to calm the tits of the twin's parents. Mabel was laughing her head off, talking to his twin about how fun it was to run away. Mason huffed, but the kid is a huge softie on his sister. Darn. It's like him when he was younger with his douche-bag twin. Okay Stan! Time to show them your crammed knowledge about how-to-win-kids 101.

 

"What is this supposed to be?" Mason poked his famous Stancakes as Mabel squealed at the odd brown breakfast. It's the first day and Mabel is very hyped not to follow the usual royalty-business get-up. She's wearing a fuzzy sweater with a short skirt of all things. Mason is wearing a smart-casual get-up. He also acts paranoid to almost anything.

"Stancakes. They're pancakes but made by me." Stan shrugged, stuffing a whole pancake in his mouth. He delivered some to Stanford's room (basement?) and told his twin to keep the Triangle quiet. Watching the twins decorate the pancake with the Maple syrup, Stan asked. "How was your sleep?"

"I couldn't sleep... I forgot my pills." Mason answered, eyes staring at his two-layer pancake. "I felt like I'm being watched so I deactivated the security cameras."

"Good thinking kid." Stanley continued chewing his meal, thinking how Sixer is going to feel with this. "But it'll reactivate after eight hours."

"Urgh... (Mason grimaced.) So what will we be doing in the Summer?" Mason wondered, tasting every morsel and his expression morphed into a confused expression. "Fishing? Camping? Nothing dangerous I suppose?"

"Aww~ Brother~!" Mabel placed the Maple syrup down to hug her brother. Mason huffed, ignoring her sister's childishness. "You know we like surprises! Let Grunkle Stan surprise us!"

"As long as no one dies then I'm fine with the plan." Mason gave an awkward pat on the head. When she lets go, Mason got off his chair and walked towards the fridge. He reached for the orange juice carton, walking towards the table. "I'm surprised you don't have a butler."

"It saves money." Stanley lied. They aren't as rich as their brother nor does Stanford's line of work allow him to hire a helper. Damn it. He had to fire Soos because of the werewolf incident. _It was best that way..._  Stanley stood up, grinning after everyone finished eating. "So! Let me tour you around my business!"

"Business?" Both Mabel and Mason tilted their heads, clueless as birds.

 

> Stan thanked the constellations above that his great niece and nephew wasn't those spoiled kids who hates working or scoff at his scams. In fact, the kids loved learning from him. Mabel secretly loved crafting and getting into people's skin. She was a natural in pulling people into his shop of bizarre attractions. The brunette even learned faster on his magic tricks. On the other side, Mason wasn't above mystifying his clients. There are instances where the kid literally scammed the customer by letting out golden coins from his  _ **Magical**_ **bag**. However, it took two months  _of nonsensical family fun(?)_ before he realized his grand kids were literally magic-users or should he call them sorcerers? Oh! He sees another business opportunity coming! Stanford was never the type to show-off but kids always like the attention.

 

"Tent of Telepathy show?" Mabel covered her mouth, conflicted if she should laugh or be happy for the suggestion. Mason stared at the outfit on the side as Stanley ate cereal with them. "You want us to be star performers?!"

"We're the only performers." Mason corrected with a squint.

"Think of it as an advertisement stunt." Stanley can see the dollars but Mabel just thought of how amazing the shop will be. To transform the Tent of Telepathy into a literal stage for magic would be: 'Glorious.'

"I don't know. We'll have to practice first." Mason pointed out, blowing the milk carton before pouring the milk. "Give us a week-"

"Make it three!" Mabel cheered, grabbing the milk so she can eat another round of cereal.

"Mabel." Mason groaned. Mabel cheekily smiled, "Come on, Dipper~ We already have the suit and everything!"

"Tell me if you need anything else." Stanley watched the twins debate. Picking up the milk carton, Stanley poured and suddenly realized the milk carton to be way passed its expiration date. Like literally five months. Stanley stared at the milk and then at the kids. 'Shit.'

"We won't get sick. I tinkered with the milk's time. Just finish it before I change my mind." Mason-Nope Stanley hereby calls the kid Dipper for being a literal lifesaver. In spite of Dipper's good deeds of increasing the food's lifespan, the kid still doesn't trust him unlike Mabel. It can't be helped. Dipper would really get along with Stanford with his nerdly wisdom.

"Let's go Dipdop! Not a time to waste!" The ten-year-old female got off and ran towards the stairs. "We have to finish it before Duck-detective starts!"

"No one likes that show!" Dipper yelled back.

"What?" Stanley glared at the kid. "Listen kid. I'll have you know that Duck-tective has a big mystery element! And a lot of humor that goes over kids' heads!"

"Oh brother." Dipper face palmed and this kid would really get along with his brother.

 

> After the first show, Stanley has never seen so much people demanding another night of mystery. They loved the twins in all ways. Stan is very fortunate that Mabel considers him her favorite Grunkle. She didn't hesitate in saying YES when he asked for another round this weekend. Dipper was compliant, simply asking if he has any tips to controlling magic aside from meditation. Stanley could deal with that. He has a lot of books about that because of his _mother_. They hoped these exercises would bring out the magic in them... It didn't. Curse expectations. When he gave the books to Dipper, the boy took only a night to drink up the words. Yeah. You heard him. Dipper returned the books and all the words in them faded. He has no idea what the kid did but the kids went off to the woods with bottles and came back with weird potions. Less expenses for him!

 

"So..." Stanley crossed his legs. One week left before he returns the kids and he nearly forgot what he promised to the twin's parents. It's no surprise how the twins hated their parents. Too authoritative and one-sided that the twins fought back. This was a different matter entirely. Stanley scratched the back of his neck, staring at Dipper who's reading a psychology book. "I hear you're a genius."

"I'm not." Dipper answered back, reading a book. "I just know things that will or will never happen..."

"Right right. Your time-space magic." Stanley remembers Mabel saying that. This is one of the reasons why his customers gave off more money, the food never goes rotten and the days lasted shorter or longer. "You saying you slowed down time to read everything?"

"If I don't have enough magical reserve, I would slow down time. If not, it's best to stop time completely." [Shit. He forgot how truthful this ten-year-old nerd was.] "For the record, I don't use my magic to cheat. I like challenges and mysteries. Mabel would also have my neck if I cheated. She's really competitive."

"..." Stanley looked around, realizing how awkward it is spending time with Dipper than with Mabel. 'What to say Stan?'

"You act like an adult." Stanley gave an off-hand compliment. Dipper placed his book down, looking at his grunkle.

"Well this adult will kneel on salt one week from now." Dipper chuckled, looking down at his knees. "Mabel always gets away with everything..."

"Woah there." Stanley knows pent up frustration between twins, but he knows where it should be in. "Don't be angry at your twin. Blame it on the parents."

"Heh." Dipper laughed, placing the book away. He pulled out a pocket watch, waiting for Mabel to come back home with or without her friends. "It would be very fortunate to Mabel if they _died_."

"Yeah.. Hahaha..." Stan realized Dipper's smiling. It was a genuine evil smile and the kid rarely smiles. 'Fuck. What if the twins are fucked-up as me and Fordster?'

"Our birthday is five days from now." Dipper turned back to his stoic expression. "I don't expect anything from you."

"Damn you kid." Stanley turned the television on. 'I'll show you. I'll surprise you somehow!'

 

* * *

 

The first summer is done. He quickly got Mabel to his side. Dipper? Not yet. The kid knows too much. Thinks too much. He has to read how to tame psychopaths or whatever Mabel gave him. A scrapbook he gave her in accordance to the parenting book. He has the remaining months to prepare a plan and get Dipper in his good side. That only means one thing... _**Stanf** **ord**_.


	2. Second Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shooting star is caught and cradled;
> 
> The constellation bleeds as it watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The final time.' So thought the magician as he bowed down to the audience.

"Hey Brainiac. You mind if I have your Journal 2?" Stan tried to make it sound casual. He knows Dipper read all of the books last summer. The bookshelves got cleaned and organized for a reason. He also knows Dipper and Mabel needs some real magic books from a real wizard or hermit. 'I can't have the show go stale.'

"What?" Stanford paused as he slowly looked up from the newspaper. "You do know I've lost Journal 1 and 3 somewhere. I can't have my last Journal getting lost- Wait a minute."

'He's onto me.' Stanley feared the worse, placing his cup of Joe down and speaking up. "How's your one-eyed knowledge crybaby?"

"For your information, his name is Will Cipher." Stanford Gleeful corrected, placing the paper down and setting his plate aside. "Wait a second. You aren't fooling me, brother. You're warming up to these children, aren't you?"

"Me? Pft!" Stanley did a hand wave. Mabel? Absolutely. She's his favorite niece, no matter how manipulative she is in getting money from his wallet. Dipper? No, but the kid is more tolerable than Stanford. "I just need more material for my shows."

"Shows?" Stanford stared at Stanley and crab-sticks. He's really dug a hole for himself huh? Stanford wondered. "Were you able to perform the coin trick?"

"Of course I can. Who do you think I am?" Stanley secretly asked Dipper how to perform it correctly. "Anyways, are you going to give me the Journal or not?"

 

"Hmm..." Stanford thought about it, scratching his chin. After a minute or so, Stanford stood up and began walking out of the dining room. "Follow me."

"Do I have to?" Stanley groaned but he followed his brother. There's a reason why their house is relatively far from the Tent of Telepathy. He can't have any potential patron or customer enter his house and get mauled by whatever Stanford brought down. Sometimes, he calls the basement Sixer's nest of creepy nuisances. Too many caged or preserved monsters. Also, too many nerdy gizmos that could lethally harm his body, mind and soul.

"When will he stop crying?" Stan asked a rhetorical question as he descended down to the basement, hearing the familiar whimper. It's gotten loads better. The first few years were terrible, the loud sobbing was enough to give him an idea to start up the Tent of Telepathy. Stanford was also smart enough not to build the house near any residence or they'll have the cops breathing down their necks. It's been how long now since he started business? Thirty years. Man. The guys that live in Reverse Falls are gullible.

"It's his prominent characteristic." Stanford said in that weird voice again. Stanley doesn't want to judge his brother but the obsession with the triangle has to fade sooner or later. "Don't worry. He's gotten more obedient. He won't ever betray me again."

'Right. Tell that to your ex.' Stanley doesn't know what happened to Mcgucket but he's pretty sure it was the blue Dorito's fault for scaring the mechanic. He could help Stanford, but he doesn't have enough credentials to help. _Whatever._

 

"I'm back Will. Don't worry. I won't start yet. I have to give something to my brother." Stanford opened the door, walking towards his study room. The dream demon's only response was a whimper. _Sheesh._ Stanford wasn't holding back. Stanford pushed some books and papers aside, searching for his legendary red book. "Make yourself comfortable, Stan. This might take a while."

"I rather not." Stanley entered the room as well, examining every inch of the room. He frowned, sitting on a couch as he eyed the chained Dorito on a corner. "And will it kill you to clean your room and do you have to have your muse in the same room? He's staining the carpet with his blood."

"He's a muse for a reason." Stanford laughed, shuffling the papers. Stanley continues to stare at the blue demon. It's a triangle with a black top hat and a bow tie. A demon that knows all. Stanley wonders if the demon can teach Dipper with space and time or Mabel's illusion and creation magic. Maybe not. Sixer might be too possessive of this dorito.

"Hey! One-eyed demon." Stanley called out, staring at the strange substance dripping from the broken 2-D pyramid. "You know when the kids will side with me?"

"W-what..?" The demon was stuttering and looking terribly pathetic.

"You know, my grand kids." Stanley then heard Stanford laugh, turning his head to see Stanford holding Journal 2.

 

"He won't be able to answer you Stanley. I sealed his Clairvoyance and restrained his precognition." Stanford gave the Journal to his brother. "It makes experiments more interesting to say the least."

"Sadist." Stanley nudged his brother's leg, staring at the Journal. Right. Journal 1 was taken by Mcgucket while Journal 3... The Blue Dorito hid it somewhere in the woods. What a cunning Dorito. "Borrowing it."

"Don't lose it." Stanford warned.

"Come on bro." Stanley stood up, grinning. "You think I lose things? I only break them."

"Stanley!" Stanford glared at his twin who paused.

 

"Okay. I promise to take care of it." Stanley shrugged as he began walking away. "Don't come out starting Monday. The kids will be coming soon."

"I won't." Stanford promised but he noticed the dream demon's eyes darted towards Stanley's direction. When he's sure his brother is gone, Stanford stalked towards the dream demon and watched the demon shrink.

 

*Craack

 

"What's with that expression, friend?" Stanford wondered, stepping on and breaking the bricks further. Thick globs of liquid fell out of that one eye. The demon was crying, babbling apologies. He stepped harder, getting his shoe stained. "Answer the question, **demon**."

 

* * *

 

Second Summer.

 

The twins brought only four trolleys in total. Wow. Major improvement from the last Summer where they brought four trolleys and two suitcases. He's cleaned the kid's bed area, stocked up on food supplies (even if Stanford saw this as a waste of food), and brought out an event calendar. If there is one thing he has to teach those kids, it's that they can trust their Grunkle... No matter his criminal record!

 

Unfortunately, he had to cancel swimming and all body-showing events when Mabel told him about Dipper's punishment from his parents. It's because of this that the male teen packed long-sleeves for the sweltering summer. Okay. They can always do other things like forging money and learning how to hijack a car-!

 

**Stanford!**

 

* * *

 

 

"Greetings. I'm your great uncle Stanford Gleeful. You must be my niece and nephew." As soon as Stanley heard those words, he rushed out with his pan of pancakes and bacon to see the two twins squeezed in one seat and glaring at his counterpart. It was mostly Dipper who was doing the glaring while Mabel stared blankly at the copy.

"Pointdexter! What the fuck?!" Stan entered the dining room with a frown. It's only been a week and the guy decided to break the promise?! What came over this guy? Stan inquired, but the annoyance was dripping from his voice. "I told you to stay down."

"He has six fingers." Mabel commented at awe while Dipper glared back at the double.

"Stanley! Mind your words. They're ten years old for price's sake." Stanford berated but Stanley didn't give a flying duck.

"Ha! They're growing up in the corporate world. Everything goes." Stanford placed the pancakes and bacon on each plate, giving a light squeeze on Dipper's shoulder. "Don't worry kid. He's only a threat when he has weapons."

"I am also a formidable wizard, brother." Stanford pointed out as Dipper sat on the chair next to Mabel. "And I see these two have magic circuits."

"Don-" Stanley was cut off by Mabel who asked.

 

"Will you teach us, Great Uncle Ford?" Mabel smiled and Stanley wasn't going to admit he felt his heart get crushed by the cool title his niece gave to his other half.

"I'll have to give you two a test first." As Stanford spoke, Stanley sat down on his chair and started eating his meal. Something is up. Stanford hates kids. Err... He hates kids too but Mabel was irresistibly nice and obedient while Dipper acted like his douche bag friend you can trust. "I need to know the limit to your abilities, after all."

"Pass." Dipper denies and refuses to take seconds. _Damn you Ford!_ Dipper got off his chair, slightly limping back upstairs. "I'll go rest first."

"What happened to your brother?" Stanford is also a great actor. Curse him and his travels to the other Multiverse! Sometimes, he can't blame the Dorito for destroying the portal and removing the Journals from his brother's possession. It's like karma for being a total dickhead by not asking him to join his travel of world domination.

"Tired. Mother and father says he needs more exercise." Mabel looked at the stairs before looking back at her grunkle. "Can we start now?"

"We may. Come with me." Stanford stood up and Stanley felt a pang of anger hit him as he saw his twin held his niece's hand.

 

"If she gets hurt, you're not going to just answer to my fists." Stanley warned, still eating his meal. "but also her brother."

"No one is getting hurt." Stanford answered calmly but Stanley has his gut feeling punching his stomach and that was never wrong or maybe he's still hungry?

 

...

 

"Nerd." Stanley stood up, grabbing all the dishes and dumping them in the sink. He then reached for the med-kit and walked upstairs. He knocks on the door, waiting.

"Come in." Dipper answered, morosely. When Stanley opened the door, he sees the ten-year-old kid covering the cameras with blankets with telekinesis.

"Sorry about my damn brother." Stanley sat down, watching Dipper remove his shirt to reveal belt marks and glass shards. "Shit kid. What sort of punishments does your parent do to you?"

"This is n-nothing." Dipper allows his grunkle to change his bandages. He grits his teeth when Stan applied a brown unknown substance towards his bruises. "Your twin is dangerous."

"No shit he is." Stanley agreed, watching Dipper wear his long-sleeve again. "Said evil villain can't survive without a helper though."

 

"Why do you trust him?" Dipper begins removing his pants, reeling his head when the wounds somehow opened up again due to his hurried tugging. "He's only using you. I don't get you."

"Family." Stanley hoped his disgusted look wasn't seen by Dipper. He may be a fan of violence, but seeing scars of past violence without any resistance was boring and gross.

"How long has this been going on?" Stanley begins removing the bloody bandages, glancing to see Dipper covering his eyes on the pain.

"..." Dipper hissed, unwilling to cry as he disinfected the wound. Double crab arms. Shermie's offspring is evil enough not to let anyone help Dipper on his wounds. True evil.

 

" _After Summer._ "

 

"You... really influenced Mabel." Dipper admitted as he wiped his face from cold sweat. "I tried to minimize casualty but I am not a powerhouse and... I didn't want my sister to get punished so I took the blame."

'Fuck. If this keeps up, the child would be used to pain.' Stanley cursed because pain is an important factor in one's life. For example. Getting slapped by a woman versus getting slapped by a guy. Different meanings and different sensations...

"That's why you slept like a log and woke up like a cat." Stanley remembered the first night. Dipper fell unconscious and woke up every day around ten to eleven AM. "You're spoiling your sister."

"You'd spoil my sister too." Dipper pointed out, sitting up after the painful treatment. Dipper stared at his bandaged legs, contemplating if he should wear his pants again.

"You don't have to hide it in the house." Stanley looked around the room. It was clean and yet covered in magical artifacts. 'Where did they get all these stuff?'

"I have to." Dipper whispered and it was the first time Stanley heard fear in his nephew's voice.

"..." Stanley slowly looked away and pulled out his phone to check on the tips. **Hug the child.** What the hell?! Why would he hug a paranoid child to make him feel better? Wouldn't that make things worse?! Stanley pocketed his phone.

 

"If you need me, I'll be watching Duck-detective." Stan offered and Dipper looked up at him with a confused expression. "Or I'll be at the basement, making sure Mabel isn't traumatized by my brother's triangle fetish."

"T-triangle fetish?" Dipper's eyes widened and Stanley laughed.

"Yeah. My brother gets off from talking and torturing a blue dorito." Stanley joked and Dipper stifled a laugh.

"Your family is weird." Dipper concluded.

"Our family tree is weird." Stanley corrected.


	3. Monotone Mondays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is watching them.
> 
> The demon is listening to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere among the audience... Was the source of all chaos.

"I can't sleep." Dipper confessed on the second week of the month. The kid grew distant on the previous weeks when he wasn't allowed into the basement until he took the test.  _Stanley forgot how dense his brother was to familial feelings._  Being the rebel he is, Dipper simply tried ignoring the arrangement.

"What?" Stanley blinked, looking away from the television. There was the ten year old standing on the doorway with an embarrassed expression.

"I.. can't sleep..." Dipper turned more red, angry at himself or humiliated for telling the truth. "CanIsleepwithyouorstayclosetoyourvicinity?"

"Calm your tits. What do you want, kid?" Stanley knew his godforsaken twin found Mabel to be a delight. Actually, the guy is just happy he gets to teach someone. The guy should've also been a professor if he wanted that to happen.

 

"Tell Great Uncle Ford to shut down the cameras in my room." Dipper requested and Stanley scratched his head. That's a difficult request. Aside from enemies and the unwanted supernatural, the reason why there are so many cameras in the house is in case something **bad** happens. Sixer always want to be there to save the day or watch the suffering of the poor sap.

"No can do, kiddo. Your **Great Uncle** Ford is as paranoid as you." Stanley slurped his Pitt Cola, looking back at the television. "Read a book or eat. Welcome Insomnia to your life."

"No! I need to sleep and outgrow Mabel." Dipper whined. Wait. The kid whined? Stanley decided to check Dipper to notice eye bags. The kid literally stayed up all those nights when Mabel opted to take another room? Shoot. Pointdexter is getting a punch in the morning.

"Err..." Stanley played with the remote, thinking what to offer. Ever since nerd Sixer took his precious niece, he tried spending time with Dipper. Reading books, travelling the woods- town. Stealing. 'Doing anything out of the ordinary.'

"Did you drink milk?" Stanley offered and Dipper replied. "It doesn't work."

"..." Stanley looked at the clean bookshelves and back at the kid. A remedy suggested for kids would be boring them to death through books. 'But I might miss _The Duchess Approves_.'

 

"When will Great Uncle Stanford exterminate the dream demon?" Dipper asked randomly and Stanley leaned back on his sofa. Right. He talked about the hilarious tales of his twin's obsession to the blue triangle. Dipper didn't find it funny. In fact, the boy found Ford's action admirable and suicidal. If it were a different demon, Stanford would already be dead or insane. ~~This kid apparently takes demons very seriously~~.

"I doubt that will happen. He has a triangle fetish remember?" Stanley allows Dipper to walk towards his area, resting on the side of his sofa.

"Can't you block all the eyes?" Dipper murmured, closing his eyes as he leaned on the dinosaur head.

"Eyes?" Stanley doesn't see anything wron- Ohhhh.

"Sixer also has an eye fetish." Stanley firmly believes. He honestly doesn't know the real reason why the house so many triangles and eyes. He was also insecure the first time Stanford allowed him to stay as his cover-up agent.

 

"Sometimes, I see them blink." Dipper whispered and Stanley awkwardly placed a hand on the child's head. "Sometimes, I see hands reaching out..."

"Don't worry. I'm here." Stanley believes this is the best thing he can say for someone hallucinating of grabby hands and animated eyes. "No one's gonna get ya."

"I miss Mabel." Dipper sighed and Stanley feels him. He missed his niece and her enthusiasm to pretty much everything.

"Me too kid... Me too." Stanley kept petting the child's head, heading back to watching his soap opera. 'Note to self. Punch my nerd counterpart.'

 

* * *

 

"Morning." The ten year old greeted, sitting on his seat as a plate of waffles and quiche greeted his noise. It's the end of the month and this kid may be trying to give him a heart attack. _Seriously, who wakes up this early ~~unless they have nightmares~~?_

"Ok. What's the occasion?" Stanley rubbed his eyes and even punched himself just to see if it's a dream. This kid. This nerdy kid managed to wake up and cook food?

"I am bored." Dipper admitted sheepishly. It's early mornings (yes. Five AM to be exact) like these that Stanley gets to see the nice version of this silent and calculating kid. "I am also tired of constant pancakes with old man hair."

"Shit. Sorry about that." Stanley sat on his chair and tried his waffle chocolate Oh ho! It's mocha drizzle. He looked at his cup to see and took a sip. Stanley had to hold back his compliment because Dipper isn't used to these type of compliments. 'This is some good shit.'

"Mabel will wake up around eight." Dipper poked his quiche, staring absentmindedly. "I'll use magic to leave it in a mint condition- Grunkle Stan. Manners."

 

"Hm?!" Grunkle Stan couldn't help himself, already wolfing down the meal. He doesn't know nor does he care where Dipper got the ingredients but this is incredible. 'Too good to be true.'

"Diagnosed with mild OCD I believe." Dipper wiggled his fork with the quiche in its grip. "I spent some amount of time wanting to create four decent quiche, waffles and four different beverages."

"So without the time stop?" Grunkle Stan drank his cup of Joe. 'That's the stuff!'

"Ten hours?" Dipper then gave that awkward laugh before slumping on his chair, realizing he wasted so much time on twelve dishes. "I'll go and waste my life on studies now."

"Hold up. Cooking isn't a waste of time." Stanley told the child. If he could cook this way, he could've opened a shop rivaling Greasy's... But would he want to go against Lady Susan?

"We have four hours unless I fast forward time." Dipper proposed, looking at his uncle. It's been a month without Mabel's presence and both males can agree on one thing.

 

> Dipper is a dense virgin main character.
> 
> Stanley is a sucker for soup opera and a lover for money.
> 
>  
> 
> Together, they're two bored males seeking to pass the time.

 

"We still have two months before Summer ends." Dipper drank his cup of tea. A huge fan of the dreaded leaves. Stanley is still struggling to win Dipper to the bean's side. It is a workaholic's best friend, except alcohol and beer. Those are friends people tend to hide from the public.

"I could enroll you to whatever." Stanley suggested and Dipper squinted at him. Sometimes, Stanley sees Dipper wearing glasses. Sometimes, Dipper doesn't wear it so he tried it on... And then Dipper laughed at him, saying it was Mabel's suggestion so he could look cooler. He was fooled fair and square so Stanley ran towards Dipper and gave him a noogie. 

"Okay..." Dipper consented, having no choice but to concede to authority. Stanley kept eating his quiche, watching the resigned child.

"Wanna watch some ladies?" Stanley offered and he saw a twitch on the corner of the child's mouth.

"I don't want last time to happen." Dipper coughed, not wanting to laugh. "CoughSpiderladycough!"

 

"At least I wasn't surrounded by ladies- You sunnovabish." Stanley watched Dipper cough harder but ended up laughing. Dipper has the humor level of a teen. "Don't make me give you the lesson of the birds and the bees."

"No no. Stop." Dipper shook his head, shuddering in laughter. Dipper bumped his head on the table, still in a laughing fit. "I'm too young!"

"Same kid who learned how to use a car?" Stanley watched the child's laughter subside, praising. "Or got three calling cards from different chicks or tricked the police that you're a VIP in a concert-?"

"Foul play!" Dipper looked away, crossing his arms. This kid is really something. One minute he's laughing at whatever they've done and then getting embarrassed with the compliments.

'Then he'll grow up and this will surely fade away.' Stanley has to abuse this. He has to get under this kid's skin. "You got us out of prison with your smart thinking. If it weren't for you, I'm pretty sure Sixer would disown me. You also have enough patience to cook for us even if you burnt your hands on the process."

"It was an experiment." Dipper glared at Stanley. The kid looks hilarious. He's as red as a tomato. Mason totally did it for attention.

 

"It's nine already. Deliver the meal to those two before we head out." Dipper got off the chair, declaring. "We will need to restock our incoming performance."

"Time gnome." Stanley joked as he grabbed the trays. "Clean the plates."

"Hn." Dipper picked up the plates with telekinesis and cleaned it with water and air magic. He stacked them together and yawned.

"..." Stanley glared at the bored magically child. "Clean it like a normal human next time or you're going up the fridge."

"Noted." Dipper watched his Grunkle leave.

 

* * *

 

"You look high. Did you eat something?" Stanley stared at Dipper who's on the carpet with books around him. Journal 2 was on his chest and Dipper slowly looked at Stanley with a dazed expression. It's the first day of their last month and Dipper has shown so many sides he has never seen before. 'Does he have multiple personality disorder or is he secretly a girl or...?'

"I studied too much..." The kid gets high with studying. What a nerd. Dipper blinked, trying to raise his hands. "It's enLIGHTening~"

"Oh hell no. You're acting like those pug users." Stanley picked up the ten year old. Dipper is so light and he's noodly. "Come on kid. (Placed Dipper on the dinosaur table.) Watch TV and come back to Hell."

"Wha-?" Dipper stared at Stanley with a clueless look. Stanley faced Dipper's face to the TV.

"Get corrupted." Stanley whispered and changed the channel. "Behold! Nonsensical violence and dastardly humor!"

 

...

 

"What are you two doing?" Stanford stared at the mindless duo.

"Wait. What happened?" Dipper shook his head, confused. "I felt like I lost some parts of my soul..."

"You spent twelve hours watching TV?" Mabel raised her eyebrow and Dipper rubbed his eyes.

"So what if we did?" Stanley crossed his arms. "It was productive, right kid?"

"If getting distracted by the television is productive then yes." Dipper hummed. "It gave me an idea."

"Everything gives you an idea." Mabel giggled as she went towards to sit beside her twin.

 

"We'll have to order take-out food again." Stanford stared at Stanley in disappointment.

"Yeah sure." Stanley forgot Stanford can't trust the Blue dorito in making food from molecules. Something about poisoning, trust and taste. He also lied to Sixer about the take-out foods in the last three weeks. Those stuff we're made from his and Dipper's bonding time. 'Who knew I was a food critic?'

"How was training?" Dipper asked after Ford left the room. His voice was back to the parent's preferred tone - cold, calculating and a pinch of concern. It was a ruse Dipper will grow as in the remaining years.

"I got to talk with a Dream demon!" Mabel said in a hushed voice. Leaning close to whisper but Mabel was too excited to not notice the volume of her voice. "His name is Will Cipher and he's so cute and hug-able I wanna break him~!"

'That's nice-wait. Break?' Stanley glanced at his niece who kept talking about this blue dorito. Mabel always keep Dipper updated on what interests her. Currently, she's focused on the same triangle that can't seem to die.

"That's nice." Dipper said in a blank tone. Stanley is confident that the male twin doesn't give a damn about Doritos, unicorns, pixies, gnomes and other creatures Stanford called Mabel to help him with. He's just being polite.

 

"Does that mean you're free for tomorrow?" Dipper wondered and Mabel frowned.

"I gotta help Great Uncle Ford search for the Black Market." Mabel promised. "How about next time?"

"Next time meaning next Summer." Dipper muttered. Not completely apathetic since he can hear the words laced with envy, but enough to know Dipper feels left out.

"Sorry brother." Mabel shouldn't be surprised if their relationship wanes. He knows this could happen. It happened between him and Pointdexter after all.

"It's fine." Dipper lied.


	4. Crossdressing Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something smells sweet...
> 
> It's the scent of ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The magician ignores him, luring the target further.

"You said you'll help me!" Stanley told Dipper as the child stood on top of the fridge. "Don't tell me you're backing out now!"

 

"You never told me I have to crossdress as Mabel!" Dipper's voice cracked, looking like a dumb tomato again. It's one week before the twin's eleventh birthday and Stanley Gleeful has to give Mabel the best gift no matter what.

"It's only between you and me!" Stanley made sure to take note of Stanford's schedule. Stanley woke up up early and waited until he heard the door close. Stanford and Mabel went out of the woods to collect some Torture Faeries? Fairies? And this is the best chance they got to see what diabolical present Stanford might give to her. "No one will notice!"

"I thought we're going to the Mall or arcade!" Dipper is acting like a pussy and it's getting on his nerves. Stanley will admit the brat got faster, being able to outrun him from the Attic down to the doorway. "It's the thought that counts!"

"Thoughts aren't worth a dime!" Stanley managed to grab Dipper's leg and tug him down. Dipper yelped, crashing to the ground as Stanley threw a dress and wig on him. "Just wear the thing and let's be done with this."

 

"I wish I had a male twin." Dipper grumbled under his breath as he stormed out of the living room.

"You wouldn't want it kid!" Stanley called out as he fixed his clothes. He snatched some extras of Stanford's clothes and presto! He's like his brother- Not really. "Damn it."

"Wear some make-up to hide your wrinkles!" Dipper yelled from above.

"You got some concealers there, kid?" Stanley recalled Mabel having those things.

"Yeah! Come up here!" Dipper answered back and Stanley practice his Ford walk. He has to act and be like a dignified and merciless asshole. All he is a prideful and scheming scammer.

 

*Creeaak

 

"You know how to apply make-" Stanley stared at Dipper stuffing silicon bags in the bra he wore. The old man squinted as Dipper hissed.

"Ignore me and hide your ugliness-" Dipper even wore stockings and heels. Dipper even tripped (accursed stilleto) and landed face first on the ground. "Ow."

"Yeah right. I have you know that this face managed to tame five ladies." Stanley went to the table side closest to Mabel and stared at the array of brushes and containers. 'Oh damn. What is this?'

"Five ladies in your entire existence." Dipper sarcastically ended, sitting up to fix his wig. Standing up, Dipper beat his chest. "Ahem cough AAAaaaAaaaa"

"Keep working on your voice." Stanley checked the time from his phone. Thirty minutes passed. They still have three hours left. Stanley then searched what concealer he should use. He doesn't do make-up but he knows its purpose. "We need to bypass those security system and shit."

 

"I am a Gleeful. Ma-bel Gleeeful. My name is _Mabel_ Gleeful." Dipper is very lucky to still be in his preteen stage because copying a girl's voice gets harder after puberty. "My name is Mabel Gleeful, the rightful heir to the Gleeful Corporation and beloved by all! Bow down before me, wretch."

"You got her dramatic lines right." Stanley applied the concealer he believes match his skin. He also has a mirror in case he screws up.

"Give me the eyelash curler or black masquara." Dipper walked towards Stanley, staring at the massive collection. "Do you remember her wearing eyeliners because I don't."

"I thought your sister use eyelash extensions?" Stanley is checking out Google for the answers. Damn. Today's bonding activity will be: **Make-up for chums**. 'No one must ever know!'

 

"..." Dipper stared at these alien things before shaking his head. "I may be her brother but there are several things I don't have to know."

"Today is the day..." Stanley got some clothespins and he saw Dipper's eyes widen as he clipped it on  the side of his pinky fingers.

"You are trash." Dipper confirmed and Stanley wiggled his hands. "That won't work."

"It did in the past and it will work again!" Stanley promised and Dipper moved away, already done curling his eyelashes and placing masquara.

"So we get in, check his journal and escape correct?" Dipper fixed his wig, patting his cheeks to give some life to his cheeks.

 

"Yep." Stanley stood up, fixing his brother's spare glasses. "This plan is foolproof. Nothing can stop us!"

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later...

 

"There wasn't a trap here before." Stanley cursed for the tenth time as Dipper deactivated all of the traps that nearly killed them. "Damn. Sixer knows!"

"Great Uncle Ford must want something from Mabel." Dipper huffed, fixing the wig to cover his birthmark. He kept walking, using time to revert the changes they made. The place is too elaborate. "But what? I can't comprehend that old man."

"I don't know either." Stanley can't deny the cold aura around the prepubescent male. The protectiveness must have developed when Dipper had to ward off Mabel's creepy admirers. 'Everyone might call this incest.'

"Is this the place?" Dipper wondered when Stanley opened yet another door.

 

"Wait." Stanley checked the room first. When he heard the sobbing, Stanley relaxed. He entered the room, "We're in."

"Finally." Dipper stepped inside and ducked just in time before a metal claw grabbed him. Dipper sliced the machine using wind magic, cursing under his breath. "What the hell?"

"Keep your magic down." Stanley warned, noting the machines detecting a high spoke of energy. How does he know? Well. Any idiot would notice a straight line turning into a rollercoaster. "Delete the results while I search for Sixer's diary."

"There are ten machines, Grunkle Stan." Dipper looked at the different devices. He glared at them all, pouting. "I hate this heist."

"Stop whining." Stanley is shuffling through the papers, searching for a particular book.

 

"Did it." Dipper heaved, placing both hands on the armchair.

"That was fast-" Stanley looked up and looked back down. "You spent an hour."

"I knew there was a reason for that out-of-place wall clock." Dipper glared at the damned object, resting on the chair. The room was quiet for a good five minutes before Dipper spoke. "Let me guess. Great Uncle Ford did some dimension hopping?"

"He did but it was cut short." Stanley explained, grabbing a hold of another very identical book to the Journals but without the six-finger hand print. "Blame the Dorito."

"Hm-wha?!" Dipper fell off the sofa. Stanley looked to see Dipper on the ground. "He's harmless. Don't worry about the guy."

 

"... He's smaller than I remember him being described as." Dipper said after Stanley finished skimming ten pages. Dipper walked towards the quivering demon. "Mabel wasn't kidding. This guy is squishy."

"Don't tease the demon." Stanley told the child. He's assuming Dipper is poking the demon like what real kids do in the face of danger. "Remember. Pointdexter has a thing for it."

"It's not speaking." Dipper remarked, kneeling to stare at it. Dipper propped his arms, he rested his cheek on the palm of his hand. "I am underwhelmed."

"You're not the only one." Stanley has skimmed thirty pages. He still has an hour left before Stanford will trek back home. "I never thought my brother took his love for math in a new level."

 

"Your brother is wasting the demon." Dipper frowned, tracing the cracks as the demon looked up at him with one eye. Dipper watched the demon wince and decided to do a little experiment. "I get humans want to feel powerful but there is such a thing as karma."

"You think the blue Doritos will be a threat?" Stanley is halfway done. 'The hell is wrong with Stanford and his love of writing unimportant detail?'

"Who knows?" Dipper watched the cracks vanish. He hummed in satisfaction as the demon grabbed his fingers like an insect. It's not saying anything but it's making crying sounds. Dipper needs it to speak to test the demon's attitude.

"Don't be cryptic. Tell me if I'm gonna get affected." Stanley checked the back and saw empty pages. That must mean there will be an end to this monstrosity.

"We will all get affected." Dipper watched the triangle grow bigger when Dipper loosened the chains. The magic Ford used is unnecessary restraint when the demon is contracted to you. Demons can't escape their contracts.

 

"Speak." Dipper ordered in his real voice and Stanley hoped Dipper won't be thwarted by its looks. Dipper isn't the only one suspicious of it. He is too.. Cute creatures or nice humans are usually the worst ones to deal with.

"H-hi." The demon stuttered and blinked to keep one tear from falling. "M-my name is Will... Will Cipher."

"AKA. Blue Dorito." Stanley didn't notice Dipper and Will interacting.

"How obsessed is Great Uncle Ford to your existence?" Dipper questioned.

"H-he just wants my powers..." Will shivered and Stanley could hear Dipper make clicking noises.

"He uses the triangle's shit to get fancy minerals." Stanley supplied and he heard Will answering back?

 

"I do not excrete l-like you h-humans!"

 

"Molecule manipulation correct?" Dipper sounded curious. "But you don't have enough energy for that nowadays... How do you do it then?"

"I-i don't h-have a choice." The dorito is speaking to the kid. Introverts flock together?

"Hey kid! I got it!" Stanley found the page. He looked at Dipper who has the triangle on his head. "Okay. Stop playing with the toxic Dorito and come here."

"What is it?" Dipper swatted Will off who floated in the air while crying at the action. Dipper ran towards his direction, looking at the piece. "An amulet?"

"Not just any amulet, a fancy and shiny amulet." Stanley said with a grimace. They know Mabel loves shiny and fashionable things. This is too much! "How are we going to top this?"

 

"O-oh no... That will corrupt her soul." The blue Doritos is starting to get on his nerves. Doesn't the demon know Earth is littered with corrupted souls?! Just look at Shermie for example, never lending him money!

"Great Uncle Ford would have negated the effects right?" Dipper wondered, reading the details on the diary page. "Wait. I got something better. Help me. We're going to make a Gleeful event."

"Great thinking. We give her an event and presents to boot." Stanley will win this game called favorite. "You handle the funds, I handle the supplies."

"You must be a sadist if you want my parents to torment me." Dipper hissed and Stanley noticed the triangle pinch Dipper's face.

"You still have to worry about the amulet." Will whimpered and Dipper actually lost focus on the plan.

"What do you propose?" Dipper asked and Stanley was butting in for his nephew's sake. This kid is too nice and that's because he's still an upcoming eleven year old.

 

"Don't forget he's a demon. Give him something to eat and let's plan the activities." Stanley ordered and Dipper got some Summerween candy and showed it to the demon.

"I offer this to you, demon." Dipper was joking but Will made this weird sound, before traumatizing them when the triangle closed his eyes and opened it again to reveal sharp teeth, a fucked-up tongue and the fuck is that?!

"Thank you..." Will rested on Dipper's hand. Both Dipper and Stanley stared at the devil.

"I..." Stanley didn't want to see that.

"He ate all the candy." Dipper had the guts to sound amazed. "I spent all night trying to get them."

"S-sorry." Will said with one tear.

"Eat slower next time." Dipper dropped his hand as the demon floated beside them. "Or you can ask Mabel to give you some. She gets more candy than I."

"He's a demon." Stanley had to remind Dipper because the way these two chat sound like they're friends or something.

 

*Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding.

 

"Dipper." With his watch alerting him of the time, Stanley called Dipper's name which both understood.

"W-wait!" Will yelped when Dipper teleported him back to the corner. Will started crying more as he teleported in front of the hurrying duo. "Where are you going?!"

"Let's run kid!" Stanley ran out as Dipper fixed the entire area. Fixed as in Dipper reversed the changes. It's a strong UNDO skill as they scrambled out of the room. 'Crap. Thirty minutes!'

"Don't leave me!" Will cried and Stanley grabbed Dipper before the kid tripped on his feet.

"Let go, one-eyed demon!" Stanley ordered as Will clung onto Dipper's leg. "Our dignity is at stake!"

"Mostly mine." Dipper winced at the tight grip. "I rather be dead than get caught in a dress."

"That's exactly why you're going to wear another dress." Stanley humored and Dipper rolled his eyes. Stanley cursed. "Will!"

 

"If you leave, I'm telling him!" Will is a slut. Stanley has to say it because this thing has Stockholm syndrome from all that imprisonment. 'Why can't he act like a nice inanimated object?'

"Listen. Will. We have to go. We're in a disguise for a reason!" Dipper hissed and Will cried louder. Dipper face palmed with his free hand. It was as if Will was the child in the room. "This isn't the end of the world Cipher. We'll visit you again."

"Y-you'll visit me?" Will sniffed and Stanley wants so badly to effectively kick the triangle without harming his grandkid's weak legs. 'What the hell does **you** mean? They only spent less than an hour. Dipper is not a fucking angel! He's a tsundere nerd.'

"Yes just keep quiet and let us go." Dipper must be confused how one small blue triangle has strong arms... Arms as in three to four pairs of arms. This is starting to look like a horror movie.

"Shake my hand then." Will offered and Dipper actually was about to shake the demon's hand.

"As if!" Stanley tugged Dipper hard enough to have Dipper Gleeful scream. 'Oh shit. Dipper is bleeding. Didn't plan that to happen.'

 

"..." Dipper then covered his eyes as Stanley carried Dipper bridal style. He is not going to have Dipper have a deal with a dorito. No way Jose.

"Dipper. Use your magic do-hickey." Stanley watched the child nod slowly as the entire area reverted back to it's clean state. Stanley glared at the sad demon. "You are not going to make a deal with my grandkids."

"..." Will Cipher stared at him as they ran off. "I-I'll be waiting..."

"Never!" Stanley retorted as Dipper clutched his coat. The kid is shaking at the pain caused from deep clawed wounds on his legs.

 

"Hang in there kid." Stanley said as Dipper struggled to heal his wounds using magic. It's not as good as Mabel and Dipper was too tired from all the recent traps to heal himself.

"I let my guard down. S-sorry." Dipper muttered, hyperventilating as he had to keep his magic active. "I must've given him energy."

"It's exactly your fault." No sugarcoating this kid. Dipper likes the truth to cover it up for Mabel.

"Let me nap for ten minutes before we start." Dipper heaved, eyes closed as they reached the surface. Stanley locked and covered his tracks.

"You earned it." Stanley can hear a tiny voice berating him for not watching Dipper hard enough. He squashed the voice. 'It's not my fault!'


	5. Reoccurring Resentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy is dripping on the floor.
> 
> The devil changes playmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, the trick won't work on the demon anymore.

It's the third Summer and Stanley Gleeful has yet to understand what his conniving twin is plotting with his niece. He tried to keep in touch with her and she seemed all right... Until he learned from Dipper that she begun spending more and nearly killing more humans. Seeing the eleven-year-old twins come out with a traveller's backpack, Stanley is this close to wringing his brother's neck when he waltzed his niece off the day after.

 

* * *

 

"I am not amused." Dipper crossed his arms. The living room has its temperature five degrees lower than the temperature outside. It's only been a week and Dipper is throwing a moody passive-aggressive tantrum. "I will not bow down to a power-hungry son of a pathological liar."

"Kid. I get where you're coming from, but this is Sixer we're talking about. He wants his grand kids to be strong and evil." Stanley twirled his hand, bored. 'I'm also a son of a pathological liar.'

"I don't like the memories I share with him." Dipper is also experimenting on memory alterations and modifications. "I grow reliant, childish and hopeful. I hate it. I want to be different. I..."

"Hn." Stanley watched the television, noting the sudden twist where the deceased wasn't dead. 'So there wasn't a case at all.'

 

"Maybe I should just toss my ego and become a pawn? The next course of action would be easy as writing a reflection paper." Dipper is now talking to himself. Without Mabel, the twin doesn't have anyone else to talk to. Stanley can play along that he's listening when he isn't. "No no. That wouldn't make me any different from the timeline where he sacrificed me or deceives me before Weir- What if I follow the timeline where he dies?"

"Ford may be a dick but he's still your family." Stanley also noticed Dipper to grow pessimistic. The kid seems to see Death as the best option for his friends and family. Enemies get stranger and harsher threats. Amputation, electrocution, repetitive sounds, losing the senses, forced cannibalism, etc.

"I hate not knowing." Dipper leaned on the sofa, staring at the television. "But I hate knowing what I should be and cannot be."

"You're losing me." Grunkle Stan doesn't need to hear an existential crisis from a kid. He's suffered mid-life crisis and that sucked. It's still lingering in his head, telling him to do weird hobbies.

"So why aren't you sleeping in your bed?" Stan asked and Dipper sighed.

"I think I hear Will. No. I sense Will and he's staring at me." Dipper frowned as Stanley pulled Dipper towards his lap. The kid is light. He hasn't been eating. The kid must've saved his money to spoil his female twin again. 'What is wrong with them, always wanting to spoil the oldest twins?'

 

"What did he say?" Stanley lets Dipper shift to a comfortable position, still watching Duck-detective.

"He's saying nothing but I can hear him crying." Dipper closed his eyes, having the blanket being placed on him. "When I close my eyes, I feel him coming closer and I don't want him to touch me so I had to open my eyes."

"Usually, I'll tell you that you're being a wussy, but I have bad news for you kid." Stanley waits for Dipper to call down. "Sixer plans on letting Will out to help Mabel with her elemental magic. You'll see him more in your room."

"I don't want to." Dipper murmured as he snuggled against his grunkle's stomach. "That triangle is up to something."

"That wouldn't stop the triangle fetishist." Stanley hears Dipper yawn. "Okay. Go to sleep. We have lots of stuff to do."

"I wish Mabel was with us.." Dipper breathed out. Stanley pet Dipper's hair, noting the shadows growing longer.

 

"You didn't take your pills, did you?" Stanley sighed as the child slept. He thought it was odd for Dipper's parents to insist on the pills towards a child. Now he knows better. It's to keep Dipper in check. There a lot of monsters that want to eat his nephew and the kid is most vulnerable asleep.

"Damn my blood." Stanley brought Dipper close and opened the lights using the remote. "Damn the development of each generation."

"Zz..." Dipper was deep in his sleep as Stanley went to his bedroom. The room where nothing can enter. Supposedly.

"Damn innocence." Stanley couldn't really hate that. Is it his fault that he brought these kids here and eventually risking the children's childhood to whatever dark mysteries Reverse Falls have? Is it his fault that Mabel was too trusting and happy to please everyone that she now acts like a psychopath due to the effects of the amulet? Or is it his fault he made Dipper trust him that Mabel will be in good hands?

"There you go." Stanley placed the kid on his bed. Too small and bright. He's actually afraid of watching this kid snap. There is a reason why Dipper saw everything as an enemy. The moment Mason drops that fear and go along with whatever destiny god has at hand, Stanley will never see his nephew the same way. 'Just like Mabel.'

 

* * *

 

"This is becoming a routine." Dipper noticed as everyone sat on the dining room to eat breakfast. It's the end of the first month and Stanford has yet to give Stanley any reason for his constant request of Mabel's time. Dipper has learned to cook more food, commit crimes people would never think the boy would do and then..

> There was _sports_. Dipper sucks at anything to do with physical activities but that doesn't mean he's giving up!

"I like it. I always love your cooking, brother." Mabel ate the chocolate zucchini breakfast pudding. "It's way better than the cooking back home."

"Grunkle Stan helped." Dipper answered in turn, tasting the food. Yes. He did and he now understands why Dipper always looks like he's going to puke when he's the cook of the day. "After breakfast, do you want to join our excursion into the newly opened mall, dear sister?"

"No thank you. I still have to learn how to summon familiars." Mabel then showed the one-eyed triangle. "Look brother! This is the dream demon I was talking about!"

 

"I see that." Dipper instinctively moved away, probably recalling the near failed heist. Stan is slightly grateful the demon opted to not tell on them. He isn't going to say it though.

"Will meet my brother. Brother. Say **Hi** to Will~" Mabel moved the triangle's noodly arms.

"..." Dipper squinted in annoyance before looking away.

What was that for?" Mabel pouted as Will had one teardrop fall. "Meanie!"

"I don't need to be polite to a _demon_." Dipper continued eating. Stan slowly looked at his twin.

 

"What changed your mind?" Stan was curious and suspicious. "You finally got over your triangle fetish?"

"I do not have a triangle fetish." Ford answered back as Mabel scooped some of the pudding to Will. "It came to my niece's best interest that she be taught some tricks from my servant."

"What?" Accidentally dropping his spoon, Dipper looked at Ford. "Don't tell me you're giving the triangle free reign?"

"Come on Dipper. Will is a sweet submissive servant." Mabel let's the triangle float beside her. "He even has a human form. It took us a while but he did it!"

"I don't want to sympathize a demon." Dipper finished his pudding, standing up. "If you excuse me, I'll prepare the car."

 

"You taught him to drive? Isn't he still eleven?" Ford continued eating his meal as Mabel hugged the triangle.

"It's a useful skill. I taught him to drive the golf cart first."

 "That's reckless of you. Someone could have died." Ford continued. "Not like I mind but it would be bothersome to dispose the body."

"Sheesh Sixer. I'm a responsible guardian. I won't let anything bad happen to him." Stan reassured, glad Dipper has time magic since he accidentally ran over some locals when he was drunk driving. Also glad Dipper knows how to fight because a lot of chums are hitting on him. 'Why can't Puberty come faster to this midget?'

"Don't worry Will. Dipper will get used to you." Mabel hugged the Dorito. Stanley stood up, grabbing the plates. He is going to side with Dipper this time.

 

Will Cipher can't be trusted.

 

* * *

 

 *Slam!

 

"Don't slam the door." Stanley told the child who sat beside him. He sipped his Pitt Cola, curious what happened outside but opted to wait for Dipper to expound.

"I hate that demon." Dipper leaned on the wall, crossing his arms. "I hate Great Uncle Ford and I hate the current Mabel."

"People change." Stan crushed his can for all it's worth before placing it on the table. "So what did you do?"

"I stopped time and drew on all their faces." Dipper finalized and Stan laughed. Perks to being a time sorcerer.

"Did you lock the door?" Stanley placed his can down. "We can't have Sixer rushing in gun's blazing."

 

"No. I actually forgot to resume time actually." Dipper went back to the door and a soft click was made. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Wait. What do you mean you stopped time?" Stan looked back at his screen. It's still playing.

"I stopped a specific spot and when I resume, time will catch up on that place.. Somehow." Dipper snapped his finger and slumped down, dropping the marker in his hand.

"Practice?" Stan changed the channel.

"Practice." Dipper stared at the TV.

 

...

 

"MASON!!!" Mabel can be heard screaming and both residents saw the door fly through the hallway before making a loud crack.

"Drama queen." Dipper rolled his eyes before vanishing. All alone, Stan saw the three individuals enter the area and laughed. Mabel looked like a wrinkly cat, Ford has a clown getup while Will got the traditional moustache (between the nose and lips as well as above the eyes).

"Where is he?" Mabel said with her eyes glowing. Dipper used permanent marker. This is too good to be true.

"Somewhere." Stan shrugged and he saw Ford writing on his Journal. "Ask Sixer to do some prediction. That'll help."

"That won't work. Dipper is also a seer." Mabel huffed while Will looked at his face in surprise. "We'll have to wait until Dinner... But I don't want this."

 

"Why did he do it, anyways?" Stan asked. Dipper rarely acted out, always giving verbal threats and stink eyes from a distance. It's the second month and Dipper is getting on everyone (but his) nerve.

"He doesn't like me being with Will." Mabel tried scrubbing her face with magic and the marker got worse. Her face is more blue due to the marker.

"A playful banter." Stanford muttered, closing his book. "His skills on time magic is beyond my capabilities. How long has he practiced his magecraft?"

"I dunno. I never asked." Mabel pulled out her phone and called. "Dipstick. I'm not angry at you anymore. Can you please come back and reverse this?"

 

" _If you fix the door, stop flirting with a demon and let him sleep downstairs then I'll come back._ " Dipper negotiated. Stanley squinted at Will who flinched away. The Dorito may have turned human, but the demon will always be a blue crying dorito in his eyes.

"Dipping sauce!" Mabel whined but her brother wasn't budging. "Why don't you give him a chance?"

" _I gave him a hundred chances."_ Dipper wasn't kidding when he said that. The kid is referring to the different timelines again. " _Take my offer or hang up._ "

"But bro-bro." Mabel walked out of the living room as Ford ordered pizza. "Will isn't harming you. He would **never** harm you."

 

"You like my niece?" Stan asked Will who shook immediately.

"N-no. Mistress d-deserves best." Will was shaking and Stan has a bad feeling his precious niece is the aggressive type. Wait. Is that a bad thing or a good thing?

"Hmph." Stan continued watching his show, ignoring the background sounds.

 

* * *

 

"We need to talk."

 

It was the third month when Ford startled him in the morning. The man looked serious and it's Four AM for gold's sake. It probably has something to do with Dipper. Poor kid. He's so paranoid that Dipper wanted to sleep in his room. The nights last longer in his room compared to the rest. Hence, the reason why Stan isn't a groggy piece of meat unlike this vampire.

"You have my attention." Stan sat down, resting his back on the chair. Ford opens his mouth, unsure how to start but he does eventually.

"What did you tell our nephew?" As expected, Ford thinks it's his fault Dipper doesn't like him. "I have never seen a child this repulsed at my presence."

 

"Let's see..." Stan tapped the table with his index finger. "You took his sister away, lightly threatened him when he poked through your stuff, banned him from your study space and basement, have a demon stalk his sister and made his sister act different. Want to hear more?"

"None of those are my fault." [There he goes again.] "It was for his and his twin's own good."

"Meh." Stan doesn't want to argue anymore. This guy is never going to admit he's wrong. 'What was the point?'

"But I can't leave him without any mentorship. You've seen his skills, haven't you?" [And then here comes the manipulative nerd side of him.] "Just imagine what he can do once he's properly trained?"

"Ask him. Not me." Stan stood up, stretching his arms. "The kid is smart enough to make his own decisions."

"Yet he chooses the wrong ones.." Ford heaved and Stan knew that was meant to insult him. They both know Dipper chose Stan and that was a surprise to both. No. Stan knew. Ford is a huge dick that's what.

 

"If you really want to teach him, read those books about parenting." Stan walked towards the cabinets. "It helps. Trust me."

"He's more mature than Mabel." Ford stated.

"He likes hearing bedtime stories and playing videogames." Stan added. "About the amulet (Stan got some cereal and walked back to the table), go fix it. The side effects had Mabel kill their parents."

"That's great news." Ford watched his twin pour cornflakes.

"Dipper revived them and gave up forty years of his life, Dick wad." Stan was glad Ford got the milk or he would stand again. "I haven't won them over Sixer. Don't ruin my plans because of your dumb ambitions."


	6. Rewiring Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is made.
> 
> The cogs of fate begins to turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tables have turned.

"M-master Mason?"

 

"Go away, Will." Dipper sat on his bed, biting his pen. The entire Summer was spent with Grunkle Stan. The times he did see his sister was when she's in danger from whatever crazy assignment Stanford asked her to do. He spent two weeks making Will's human life as horrible as he could (with Stanley's help), but nothing. Mabel even started ignoring him for treating her dream demon butler that way. 'No friends, books or twin. All I have left is an expired scammer, an old television set, cassette tapes and a pig as entertainment. Why am I an anti-social nerd?'

"Are you okay?" The demon was even in human form as he went over and sat on the bed.

"What made you say?" Dipper said sarcastically, refusing to look at **IT**. The form Will Cipher took is based on the combined efforts of Mabel and Stanford Gleeful. Dipper paused, realizing something. "Is Stanford bisexual or a true homosexual?"

"E-eh?" Will blinked and watched the pen drop from Dipper's mouth. The demon probably read his mind since he looked up to see Will with a very blank expression.

"Don't answer. I already know." Dipper looked back down, clicking his pen as he stared at the last show for the Summer. He has to make sure the participants think there is science behind it or a trick. He can't have humans believing in magic or the CIA might go after his already wanted Grunkle. 'Maybe Stanford chose the male gender due to the demon's initial description. All-knowing and powerful... Like a god? Ha. What a joke.'

 

*Poof!

 

"Your birthday is tomorrow." Will reverted back to his triangle form, floating to rest beside his legs.

"My sister's birthday is tomorrow." Dipper corrected, crossing out the driving bear. 'Driving bear can't do parallel parking. Stupid Grunkle Stan.'

"Why don't you like birthdays?" Will teleported to sit beside Dipper, resting on the pillow.  _What is wrong with this demon? Can't it tell how much I despise-_  "Why do hate me?"

"Difficult questions, demon." Dipper refused to stare at the teary-eyed demon. For some reason, the demon keeps coming to his room. It's Will's fault that Mabel moved to the abandoned room. 'I hope Stanford's triangle obsession hasn't died down or I will need to hire an exorcist from the Vatican.'

"Master..." Will hugged his side and Dipper really hates that nickname. It reminds him of those memories from the other timelines. Timelines where his other selves get traumatized or nearly killed by the same triangle monstrosity.  _Except mine is colored blue and always keeps crying._ "Mind me... I-I want to make a deal with you... Please?"

 

"Why would I make a deal with **you** of all entities?" Dipper closed his own journal (It was given to him by Mabel so it makes sense to not let the item go to waste!) and placed it aside. Dipper then grabbed his phone to check the stock market. His parents would kill him if he makes the wrong choices in next week's Board meeting. He also has to cram his and Mabel's assignment. Maybe he can do reverse psychology and make her do her own assignment. Less workload for him- And the Triangle is still here. Dipper scrolled down, telling the dream demon to leave. "Go back to your student. I'm sure she has a million questions to ask about your interests."

"Okay. **That's it!** " Will's voice stopped quivering as the demon snapped his fingers. "This is getting us nowhere."

"?" Dipper noticed his room lost color or should he say got monochrome. It reminds him of what Stanford wrote in the Journal. Mindscape. Yes. He's in Will's area now. Just great. Dipper grimaced when Will threw the phone to the other side, forcing him to face the demon. "What was that for?!"

"You weren't paying attention to me!" Will yelled and Dipper wants to be seriously terrified like his other selves, but staring at a crying triangle isn't what Dipper had in mind. Will Cipher looks like a child so does that make him the parent? "YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!"

"Fine. You have my utmost attention." Dipper sighed, crossing his arms as he watched the sniffling triangle. He doesn't remember what the Journal said when one is in the Mindscape so he should be wary of this. 'Why can't I take him seriously?'

 

"I need your help." Will starts and Dipper raised an eyebrow. "I know you hate M-master Stanford."

"Does this have something to do with time alterations which will ultimately change my entire existence?" Dipper leaned on the wall as Will stared at him. Dipper isn't going to lie, but he's gone in some of his other selves' memories and it his demon side (Yes. He became a demon for an unknown reason) has researched great depths on changing destiny. It costs enormous amounts of mana and a great number of unknown consequences. In short, if Dipper changed the timeline, his life will spiral into chaos while not remembering why this is happening to him. "If yes, I already thought of it. The plan has too many disadvantages. I am not risking my life on this."

"B-but but!" Will raised his hands before Dipper can speak further. "I can minimize the bad effects! I promise! I won't go against my word!"

"I don't believe you. (You're a demon, Will.) Why don't you ask my dear sister instead? We share the same powers, just different specialization-!" Dipper fell off the bed and landed on the rooftop. Damn it Will! What was the point of switching locations?

"Because your sister will be erased from this entire timeline if I do so!" Will complained, placing his noodle arms on his angle sides. "You already have experience."

"Fine. You convinced me that I'm the only candidate available to performing this suicidal stunt of getting rid of a character ~~albeit temporarily~~ , altering anyone's past" Dipper looked at the full moon. "As well as changing this entire timeline in conformity to the next closest parallel timeline. However, this could cost everyone including your future to fall into a worse state than what it should be. Are you really prepared to take this risk?"

 

"I don't have to do all the work." Will's top hat turned straight, holding his black cane. "You can help me! E-even though you'll forget but that's better than nothing right?"

"..." Dipper stared at the demon. This demon... Dipper was technically offering a silver plate. 'Why is this demon so... anti-climatic? Is this a joke? Is it really that dumb as to not notice the chance of ruining everyone's lives and possibly erasing me out of the way?'

"So what do we say?" Will gave out his hand, not crying but this was ridiculous. The small grabby hands got lit with golden flames. "Do we have a deal?"

"No contracts. Mabel will kill me if she found out I stole her demon butler." Dipper stated, reaching forward to grab the demon's hand. They shook. Very anti-climatic indeed. Dipper then noticed the soft energy signature of this supposed powerful demon. "First things first. Get energized."

"Oh I know the best way to get energized." Will then tugged him forward? Wait no! Dipper got plucked out of his body, landing on thin air as Will entered his body.

 

"Will!" Dipper screamed in anger as he stared at his body open its eyes.

"T-this is so weird..." Will (Wipper? Oh god. It sounded like Whipper.) looking at his hands. "I can feel your nails growing."

"Why do I bother?" Dipper face palmed as he watched his possessed body begin to cry. "Will. Stop crying and head back to bed. I'll... (Dipper groaned.) We'll talk about this in the morning."

"R-really?" Will sniffed and Dipper now knows why his father hates seeing him cry. He looks more pitiful than a stereotypical man.

"Yes. Let's go." Dipper floated down as Will teleported back to his room. This is awkward. Dipper can see the spaces and minerals between walls. Fortunately, it's not anti-soul. Just Anti-demon?

"What are you doing?" Dipper stared down at Will who was curling up on his bed.

"So soft." Will snuggled under his sheets. Dipper locked the door using magic before closing the lights.

"Get rest." Dipper floated beside his phone and picked it up. He rested on the empty bed, returning back to business.

 

...

 

"Master?" Will asked after an hour of silence.

"What is it?" Dipper kept scrolling, uncaring that he lost his body to a whimpering demon. "Stop crying. You're going to make my body go dehydrated."

"Do you hate your birthday?" Will asked once more. Dipper pretends not to hear it, scrolling down. Ten minutes and he glanced to see the demon still watching him. The ghost gave a heavy sigh.

"I don't hate birthdays. I just see it as a waste of time and resources." Dipper replied, lying on the bed. "It's more of a countdown before reality settles in. Mabel will be the President while I'll be the Vice President travelling around the world. I'll have to give up on magic and marry whoever my parents chose on my eighteenth birthday. I don't trust whatever presents are given to me. They're either explosives, blackmails or bribes. If it weren't for Mabel, I would forgo this event in its entirety. (Dipper smiled.) Mabel loves holidays and events, even the nonsensical ones."

 

"Why do you hate me?" Will must be trying to cozy up to him.

"Take a guess, omnipotent demon." Dipper returns to his phone.

"I'm not taking her away from you." Will murmured, sapphire eyes glowing. _Does all demonic possession require glowing eyes?_ "If you had only accepted-"

"I know what will happen to me if I did that!" Dipper snapped back, but hearing himself sniffle, softened his voice. "You would understand if you have a sibling."

"You have a sister complex?" Will continued watching Dipper.

"No! (Dipper looked away.) Sleep." Dipper ordered, turning his phone off. "Humans need it."

"Watch over me?" Will asked with a shaky voice. Dipper is tempted to hurl items like a poltergeist but this is his body.

"Happy?" Dipper rolled his eyes, floating towards his body. Staring at his body, Dipper sat on his bedside.

"♪~" He hummed, closing his eyes. He felt his body move closer, breathing going shallow. 'Tomorrow will hopefully not be my last.'

 

* * *

 

**Blank**

 

* * *

 

 

"Master..."

 

_Someone was calling him. A servant?_

 

"Master Mason!"

 

"?" The brown-haired male opened his eyes, lying on a King-sized bed. Right. He's in the Gleeful Mansion. He stayed up all night finishing the reports for his father to review. Mason Gleeful sat up, looking at the table side to grab his phone.  **April 27, 2011**. Something doesn't seem right. The male got off his bed and trudged to his vanity mirror.

"What's different?" The thirteen-year-old heir cupped his chin, staring at his reflection. His memory seems fuzzy. He did something reckless again, no doubt. He examines himself, noting a sapphire amulet on the table. He picks it up, examining the gem. "A catalyst?"

 

*Knock knock

 

"Master? A-are you feeling ill?" The servant on the other side inquired. "Do you wish to eat your breakfast on bed?"

"Give me a moment." Mason fixed his hair and wore the amulet (felt right), heading towards the door. He's starting to remember bits and pieces of his memory. 'What exactly did I do?'

"Thank you for waiting." Mason opened the door, looking at his concerned butler. He remembers everything now. Today will be the day of rebellion. 'It's time to enact karma to my _dearest_ parents.'

"Lead the way, William." Mason requested and the butler smiled.

 

"My pleasure." The butler bowed, sapphire eyes glowing.


	7. Lost Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has been altered.
> 
> Ignorance is noted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unknowingly, the magician plays the devil's game.

After faking their parents' death by car crash, Mason had no choice but to follow the rules (since he's too young to take control) and be under his great uncle Stanford. Watching his sister feign mourning, Dipper examined their new guardian. He was silent, cold and calculating. Beside said-man was a blue-haired butler. The butler was skittish, which made no sense when Mabel confessed to him that this butler was her type. Apparently, the man gladly accepted the twins with open arms.  _Dipper wondered what was behind those cracked glasses._

With a new authority in the Gleeful Mansion, Stanford Gleeful ordered the organization of a number of areas and specifically took great care of fixing his new ward's schedule. One of which is to learn under a blue Triangle named Will Cipher.

 

* * *

 

"..." Dipper was currently lounging on one of the benches, observing his sister trying to learn how to cast fire. The triangle demon is apparently the same blue-haired butler which was an eyesore. For a demon, he keeps crying and acting so soft. It's odd. It's been a year since they adjusted to their lives under Stanford's rule. It was better than their parents. At least Dipper organizes everything now. Parties, events, audits, meetings, paperwork... Paperwork. Dipper sighed. 'At least Soos helps once in a while but someone is missing... Who is it? Who am I forgetting-?'

"Watch your aim." Dipper tilted his head to avoid a flaming dagger hitting his neck. Too close. His sister really has a knack to get his attention.

"Sorry, brother dearest." Mabel gave that conniving smile as she clung to Will's arm. Dipper wonders what exactly does holding someone's arm mean. Dependence? A reminder? Protectiveness? Or was it _fondness_?

"You are forgiven." The end of his mouth twitched, unsure if it'll lower or remain straight. He is not envious of that demon snatching his sister's attention from him. He is not envious of a blue crying dorito for wooing his sister off her feet and making her happy. 'Curses! I am jealous!'

"M-master?" There goes Will and his clueless pitiful look. _The nerve._

 

"You two go ahead to the mall, I'll take care of Great Uncle Stanford's assignment." Dipper stood up, not liking his train of thought. He feels all of this is happened before. 'Why am I even here? I could be spending my time doing more important matters! The Gleeful Corporation can't progress without me!'

"If you say so! Hey Will..." Mabel turned to face Will and Dipper saw his vision going red.

"Humph." Dipper walked out, gracefully as taught to him before those maggots died in a car crash. It wasn't like he hates Will. Okay. He dislikes the demon's attitude since his hesitation nearly got them killed countless of times during their material gathering. The fifteen-year-old magician simply wants the best for his sister. It's bad enough her sister has so many admirers, but to have some sort of preference to their servant was an entirely different matter all together. It was taboo in the fifth dimension. 'I also want to know why Great Uncle Stanford allowed us to be Will's new masters?'

'Nothing makes sense.' Dipper remembers the whimpers, gasps and screams down the dungeons. He shouldn't have seen that, watching Stanford violate the dream demon in an inhumane manner. What made things worse was the fact Stanford knew he saw the scene and continued doing it while nonchalantly talking to him on his next assignment.

> "..." While Stanford talked, Dipper scanned his great uncle. He seemed giddy or was that what humans call high-moments(?) before staring down at the now-human form demon. For sure, whatever the two were doing wasn't to reproduce.
> 
> "?" Dipper tilted his head a bit, confused. The scene was never taught in any of his books. Was that pleasurable? Was that painful? Why is Great Uncle Ford performing such deeds? Is this a form of power play?
> 
> "..." Dipper had so much questions, but he couldn't speak. He wasn't allowed to speak. He watched Will struggle, bound in blue magical chains. He wonders if such deeds can be seen as another form of mana transfer. Mana transfer can only be done between close ties. Does that mean the mana transfer requires consent? Does that mean Will wants this?
> 
> "Understood." The fourteen-year-old male said after a moment of silence. He is filled with curiosity. Dipper wished he could ask any of them, but that would impolite wouldn't it? Discussion of sexual or perverse activities are a taboo in accordance to the Gleeful code. Dipper turns away, exiting his Great Uncle's study room.

'Stanford is really a terrifying human, but inspiring nevertheless.' If it weren't for him, Dipper and Mabel wouldn't have advanced in their knowledge of magic. 'Or were they supposed to thank Will? No. If it weren't for Stanford, Will would never teach them magic willingly. We'll have to make a deal and potentially die or get eaten by the dream demon.'

"I wonder..." Dipper said out loud, recalling his encounter with a blonde-haired female within the woods. He didn't approach the peasant, seeing that it may lead to controversy, but he found the female's antics amusing. The male magician didn't have a lot of friends, considering most of them are working or busy with their mundane lives. Wendy was always moody and helping her parent's crematory and funeral business. Soos had more than one part-time job. Stanford was always underground and Mabel had her own life. He usually waits for Mabel to drag him out or waits for Stanford's orders. He almost forgot. There was Will. Will was just there. He doesn't give a lot of input, but at least the demon helps audit and maintain the business in the Tent of Telepathy.

'Will I see her again?' Dipper wondered at the end. He knows he needs to make friends, people who won't be after the business or bring the family name down. Dipper laughed, exiting the castle. 'Did I exchange physical chains with mental binds? As long as Mabel is safe... I suppose.'

 

* * *

 

'Now then.' Dipper checked the scroll. Yes. Stanford uses the quill and he has no idea why Stanford gives him scrolls when Dipper has excellent memory. Dipper pulled out the potion bottle, muttering under his breath. "The vomit of barf fairies..."

"Why?" Dipper groaned, but his feet was already moving. He had to do it. Not only was the task disgusting, but he'll have to expect his face from getting scratched by those demonic imps. He trudged through the forest, listening to the strange sounds of basilisks crowing. Technically lizard chickens so the sounds they make aren't crowing. It was more of a hissing growl croaking sound... That was even a worse description to whatever Stanford offered.

"?" Dipper hears a rustling from the bushes. He knows it's the female from before. He hasn't told this to anyone, not even his sister. If he did, Mabel would maim him for more information. He was fine with the protectiveness, but to have such feelings affect his chances of befriending the opposite gender then it was annoying. He understands if it's a love candidate or crush or sudden interest but it isn't. Mason Gleeful will admit he has no friends. 'Should I start paying people just to act like my friends? No. Great Uncle Stanford will kill me or Will would scare them away. What is wrong with that demon-'

 

"Hey!" A female voice spoke up and Dipper faced her.

"What is it, peasant?" Dipper answered. Thank god he wore his magician or performer suit. He can't have anyone in Reverse Falls see him as the same person as the future President of the Gleeful Corporation. The blonde emerged from the bushes, sapphire eyes staring back at dull brown. Dipper examined the female's clothes. Colorful. 'Is that 1980s fashion?'

"What are you doing here?" The girl didn't seem happy on his address to her status, but she shrugged it off. Dipper paused, unsure what to say. He isn't shy to strangers. In fact, he knows what to say to stir attention away. However...

"I'm doing errands for my great uncle." Dipper answered back, pulling out his pocket watch to check the time. He left his phone because he didn't want Stanford tracking his movement. The female wore her hair in a not-exactly a pony tail and her eyes are naturally blue. It was like staring at the blue sky. Dipper kept the bottle, not wanting to destroy the container if this person somehow trips on midair.  _Mabel does that a lot._  He shouldn't ask what the female is doing here. That would be disadvantageous. _Children usually have curfew right?_ Dipper added to make his claim sound more honest. "I know most residents don't know him, but I assure you he's a researcher in Reverse Falls."

"Neat." The girl's eyes sparkled or was that his imagination? The female offered her hand to him, smiling. It wasn't fake. The female then introduced herself to him. "My name is Pacifica Southeast. What's your name?"

"My name is Mason Gleeful." Dipper took her hand, shaking it with a soft smile. Something about this female felt important. He must have seen her in one of his prophetic dreams. Dipper looked at her in the eyes and his smile widen. "I'm one of the performers in the Tent of Telepathy. I hope to see you there sometime."

 

"You know magic?" Pacifica's eyes are shining as they let go.

"Who knows?" Dipper teased as he placed one finger on the tip of his mouth. "I can't have my audience figuring our tricks."

"Yeah. Where's the fun in that?" The blonde laughed as she took several steps back, twirling. "So! You need some help on that?"

"I don't want to bother you." Dipper excused himself, looking south to where the pixie horde recently evacuated. He's been observing the migratory movement of those creatures during his free time.

"It'll be fine! Let's go!" Pacifica cheered and Dipper shook his head. He walked forward, having the female beside him.

 

"We're searching for a greenish-blue substance on the meadow." Dipper warned. He will have to give the girl gloves to help with the extraction.

"I've gone there before." Pacifica confessed, taking several steps beyond his reach. She must be fast at running. "That area always have a weird fog."

"That must be from the flowers. You shouldn't be travelling there at night time." Dipper hoped the female didn't inhale too much of the scent. 'No one wants to have nose cancer.'

"The flowers glow under the dark." The blonde pointed out, placing her hands in her jacket's pocket. "It was worth it."

"Thank you for telling me." Dipper doesn't usually travel at night. Paperwork, leisure and Will takes most of his time.

 

* * *

 

 

"Where were you?!"

 

"Will!" Dipper hissed when he returned to only have a demon smack itself on his face. He nearly fell onto his back as the demon hugged his face. "Get off my face!"

"Will was worried for you, brother." Mabel commented, observing Dipper tear the triangle off his face. "It's unlike you to spend that much time over one assignment."

"I can take as much time as I desire." Dipper threw the triangle away and walked towards the dining room. He sat down, placing two containers on the table. "Unless something unfortunate happened. If so, you could always call me telepathically."

"You blocked me." Mabel pouted and Dipper requests Will to send it to Stanford. Watching the demon leave, Mabel allows Dipper to clean his hands with magic. "Did you find something interesting?"

 

"No... Except for the fact I gathered some flowers for you." Dipper dragged the vase to his side, pulling out the flowers from under his cape. "Here. They compliment your room."

"Aww~ That's so sweet of you." Mabel clapped her hands and that made Dipper look away. "Thank you, Dipper."

"You're welcome." Dipper brushed off the light heat on his face, snapping his finger to place the vase inside his sister's room. He then stared at the food prepared by Will. Dipper squinted, "Has everyone eaten?"

"Yes." Mabel smiled at the uneasiness of her brother. "Will made it all for you."

"I can see that." Dipper forgot his servant loves to cook. What now? If he doesn't finish it. He is sure the dream demon will cry a river and do passive-aggressive on him during practice. He should really suggest that Will teach both of them at the same time. 'Here goes nothing.'

"One at a time." Dipper muttered to himself, twisting his fork to try the first dish - spaghetti. Better than last time. Next is the steak. Dipper grabs hold of his knife and he swore he can feel the one-eyed demon staring at him. Dipper cuts his meat and stares at the juice drip from his meat. He doesn't know where, but it's distracting. Dipper brings it up to eye level.

 

"Aa~" Dipper takes a bite.


	8. Inconvenient Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Had someone hired a dream-eater?)
> 
> ************* is walking right behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortunately, the magician retreats for a break.

"..." Dipper stood at the edge of his twin's dreamscape, curious to whatever Mabel was dreaming about. He doesn't experience dreams which was odd since everyone dreams of something. It must be the side effects of whatever he did.

 

Back to his current situation, Dipper entered his sister's dream. He wasn't going to stay outside in the vast nothingness. He eyed the colorful and bright creatures, stepping on and pushing against a number of expensive furniture as he kept walking. The atmosphere was heavy.

" _Mabel?_ " Dipper called out, scanning the town. Most of the residents weren't human, characters depicted on his twin's child shows.  _Her inner child thoughts._  He kept walking, avoiding the two young adults which had bizarre names. Taylor was one of them... Zydor? ' _Whatever._ '

"?" Dipper nearly got struck by lighting and looked up at the castle, specifically the top tower. ' _I have to break in._ '

" _I'll have to wake her up soon. This must be another nightmare._ " Dipper told himself as he heard the residents screaming about a dam breaking. He broke in one of the stores, using his magic to make the bunny employee unconscious as he snatched some bombs? Getting out, Dipper used the grappling hook and climbed up the walls.

" _I'm in._ " Dipper fixed his flunky grappling hook while tossing some smoke bombs.  _Familiar._  He continued down the hallway, avoiding spell-based security before performing the almost infinite stairway scene. Seriously, he must have spent ten minutes in real life.

 

" _I-?_ " Dipper opened the door only to remember something odd and familiar. Magic was one of them. The other was blood. A dream with Will and Mabel? Dipper stepped inside, curious what the two are doing in the bedroom. ' _Sadistic pleasure-What the hell?!_ '

" _What are you doing?!_ " Dipper asked out loud. The two were on the bed, naked. Was Mabel attempting to copulate with Will? Is this her hormones talking? Or is this caused by Will? He doesn't know. He wants to know.

 

CRACK

 

"?!" One thing he does know is that his action caused the dream to shatter. Shatter equating to being pushed out of the dreamscape and back to his own dreamscape.

" _I'm dead later._ " Dipper cursed, crossing his arms. He didn't mean to talk. It's just natural reflex to have your thoughts echo into the dreamscape. Like breathing. Dipper looked around his mind. " _I might as well do something productive._ "

' _..._ ' Dipper drew a night sky above him, creating a platform to step on. Some furniture would be nice. His room was an ideal place to be in.

" **Master Dipper?** " A voice called out and Dipper was on his feet with the night sky above him. He made sure the position of each constellation and lone stars were as accurate as he could and somehow managed to remember.

" _What brings you here, Will?_ " Dipper continued fixing his roof? Sky. His night sky.

" **I wanted to m-make sure you're safe.** " The blue triangle floated towards him, resting on his shoulder. " **What are you doing?** "

" _I got kicked out of my sister's dreamscape._ " Dipper explained, thinking of sitting down. He sat on his bed, staring at the night sky. " _She was dreaming of you in bed._ "

" **M-me?** " Will stuttered, his eye widened like a child. " **W-what about me?** "

" _Mana transfer._ " Dipper theorized, not wanting to admit his sister has other personal reasons for doing so. " _Or her hormones are acting up. I'm hoping for the former._ "

 

" **...** " Will floated away, scrutinizing the male. " **H-how did it make you feel?** "

" _Nothing._ " Dipper looked down, placing one hand on his chest.  **Empty.**  He wondered, dropping his hand to rest it on the bed. " _Should I feel something?_ "

" **No. Not really.** " Will went behind him, resting on his bed. Dipper turned his head to feel arms wrap around him. Will breathed out _close to his ear_ , whispering. " **It's better this way, isn't it?** "

" _Unsure_ _..._ " Dipper permits the demon to hold him close. He's using that ideal form again. **Human form.** Without any sort of imagination, Will must look very ugly. Yet... Dipper is also sure it was Will who gave him the artifacts and books during the holidays. Bribery? Tilting his neck, Dipper asked as Will buried his face on his neck. " _What are you planning?_ "

" **I want to keep you safe.** " Says the one with Stockholm syndrome. Dipper feels one of the demon's hand rest on his stomach. _Will is acting off_.

 

" _You don't make sense._ " Dipper reasoned. Having Will beside him felt right no that sounded wrong. That was wrong. How could that be right when he felt his chest more empty as ever? Dipper tried to pry the demon off. A demon is a demon ~~no matter how nice they act to your other half~~. ' _What was I expecting?_ '

" _W-what?!_ " Dipper shivered when he felt Will's hand crawl up towards his chest-  **Empty** _._  A hand covered his eyes as he gasped. He reached towards his chest, noting the enormous hole?! Dipper tried to contain his fear, but it showed when he spoke. " _S-stop messing around, demon!_ "

" **My precious master...** " Will's voice echoed as the demon traced the edge of the hole. Dipper clenched his toes, struggling to get this demon off but everything was out of his control.

 

_The world was going dark._

Dipper remembers getting pulled down.

Something was covering his eyes, his nose, his mouth. He's being held down. He can't move!

_What's happening?! Will! Stop STOP STOP STOP_

 

* * *

 

 

"Gah!" Dipper sat up, head spinning. He had a nightmare, but he can't recall what it was.

'No. That's not right.' Dipper breathed, calming down. He remembers bits and fragments. It began with Mabel and stars... Mabel, stars and Will. It doesn't connect. Dipper wiped the cold sweat from his face, annoyed.

"This is happening more frequently." Dipper got off his bed, rubbing his eyes. His dreams are getting bombarded by Will. All of the dreams are nightmares according to Will. That's why the dream demon insists on lending a hand. 'But I can't let him find out about **me**...'

"I should ask Great Uncle Ford for a dream catcher." Dipper told himself, walking towards the bathroom. He started unbuttoning his shirt, dropping his pants and placing them in the laundry basket. 'Will is getting too close for comfort. I wouldn't want Mabel's wrath-'

 

"Will." Dipper entered the bathroom only to see the blue triangle prepare the tub. The male frowned, ignoring the demon but stepping into the bathtub. Oh. Mabel's bubble bath formula. "Shouldn't you be doing the chores?"

"What is Pacifica to you, master?" Will inquired, not crying as he leaned on his cane. Dipper looked up, gazing at the demon. The blue chains are still on his wrists, but the dream demon actd as if he is a non-servant.

"A peasant." Dipper answered and the demon blinked. Pacifica is more of an acquaintance of sort but it was better than being entirely friendless. Besides, the last time he met her was two weeks ago. The fifteen years old closed the faucet, entering his bubble bath. 'I wonder what's gotten over her? She isn't the type to coop in her room... Studies? Surely she has summer assignments from her school.'

"Only a peasant?" Will wasn't stuttering. That meant the dream demon felt threatened. Why would the demon feel worried over a young human girl? Dipper knows Pacifica has no magical abilities. What was it then? Did Will gain some precognition about the Southeast family? Based on his current knowledge, the Southeast family are composed of well-off artists. Do they run a small business called the... Oblivious? Obvious? Shack or was it Hack? Or was it the Pines family? Pines...? It should be the Pines but what if it isn't?

'I can't remember.' Dipper frowned, annoyed at himself. 'What is wrong with me? My memory is supposed to be impeccable.'

"Yes, Will. She is a peasant. A peasant with questionable taste." Dipper stepped inside, sitting in the bathtub with the blue triangle staring at him.

 

...

 

'This is getting awkward.' Dipper grabbed the soap, yawning. "Kindly remind Mabel to distribute the fliers this week. I remember prophesying important tourists coming to town this Summer."

"U-uhm... Master S-stanford wishes to know your progress with the Journals..." Will is back to his scared self. What was the demon thinking? Dipper wished he could read minds.

"Tell him to wait. It's not my fault he broke connections with his crew members." Dipper scrubbed his legs, still feeling insecure with the staring. He looked up, glaring at Will. The demon didn't move. It seems Will likes staring at him vulnerable. "If that is all then **leave**. I need my privacy."

"Y-yes master!" Will squeaked before vanishing. Dipper shook his head before scrubbing the rest of his body.

 

* * *

 

"Brother. Why must you always ruin my pleasant dreams?" Mabel asked as he sat on the dining table.

"My apologies sister dearest. I simply stumbled upon our connection and was enraptured by my curiosity." Dipper picked up his tea cup, having Will pour Earl Grey tea. It was just him, Mabel and Soos- The butler was already gone to do his other part-time jobs. Will wasn't part of the company. He's a demon. 'A tool.'

"Please don't spoil them next time." Mabel requested before daggers were pointed at his general direction. "Or you'll regret it."

"I already am." Dipper took a sip and placed it down. He took a slice of his sandwich, contemplating. "What was your dream by the way? I remember seeing your favored torture equipment stained in blood but you weren't holding them. In fact, you were undressed and on top of-"

"Stop!" Mabel was flustered when he looked up. It's as if Dipper stumbled across her stash of Smile Dip. Dipper couldn't help but smirk. Mabel has also been evasive when it comes to talking about her infatuation, but very interested when it comes his void love life. It is very nice to tease his sibling. Mabel blushed. "None of that!"

 

"W-what is it?" Will asked and Mabel grew even redder than what Dipper was used to seeing.

"Nothing of your concern." Mabel laughed it out. _It was so fake._ Dipper checked the other side to see his Great Uncle entering the dinning table. Mabel sat up, escaping the situation. "If you excuse me, I will distribute our fliers!"

"Thank you for your cooperation." Dipper smirked as his sister sneered at him.

"Why is Mistress Mabel acting odd?" Will stood beside his chair, curious of their conversation.

"Hormones." Dipper explained as he took another bite of his sandwich. He peered at his Uncle, curious. "Is something wrong, great uncle Stanford?"

"Yes." Stanford made a shooing motion towards Will. "I wish to speak to you, preferably alone."

 

"Go and check the newcomers Will." Dipper suggested, not breaking any eye contact from his guardian. "Someone might catch Mabel's attention. I wouldn't want my sister falling for a nitwit again."

"U-understood." Will bowed before vanishing from his side. Dipper placed his utensils down, lifting his cup to listen.

"You're too soft with your demon servant, Mason." Stanford addressed and Dipper took a sip. "Is there any reason for this?"

"It has always been the same reason." Dipper lowered his cup, breathing out. "I have too much work on my hands. You may have twelve PhDs but none of them are geared towards the business aspect. (Stanford grimaced.) Besides, that demon doesn't deserve my energy and attention..."

"Yet he's been visiting your dreamscape." Stanford watched Dipper nearly drop his cup. "Remember what I told you, nephew."

"I have never forgotten your conditions, great uncle." Dipper responded in turn. Dipper has to monitor and report Will Cipher's actions in exchange to having this demon under his and his twin's control. Will may have turned weaker with the amount of energy lost from whatever Stanford has planned, but this was still a dream demon.  _Dipper wondered if the deal was worth it?_ In the end, Stanford remains to have Will under his control. _The deal felt off._  "But you shouldn't expect me to exert effort on making that demon's life a living hell."

"I'll be placing certain equipment in your room." Stanford stood up, finished with his meal. "You focus on getting my Journals back."

"Noted." Dipper waits for his Great Uncle to leave before slumping on the chair. He heaved as his guardian left.

 

"Pines...." Dipper closed his eyes. 'Once I see a Pines, I'll mark my calendar. Three months of preparation? What will my timeline's Weirdmageddon be like I wonder?'

"..." Dipper opened his eyes, his frown deepened. An important revelation came to him. A reason why his sister is this so-called Alpha twin because of a millimeter height difference. 'I'm a late bloomer!'


	9. Mortal maelstrom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A star doesn't have a heart
> 
> (The heart clouds judgement.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The magician is gone.

"I trusted you..." Dipper finally calming down, holding the bloody horsewhip as he stared down at the unfaithful demon. Yes. He has a horsewhip because Stanford insists he retain Horseback riding lessons. To see his own twin get distracted during performances, having to cover Mabel's temporary paralysis, learn about this plump albino midget as her current crush very late... Exaggeratedly late as well as the failed attempt of Will Cipher in obtaining the deed to the Obvious Shack. "Must you always fail, Cipher?"

> Gideon Pines, for unknown reasons, held Journal 3 and is apparently an important human to Pacifica Southeast. It wasn't a surprise when Mabel associated Pacifica as a threat or rival, nearly killing the woman in the process. In a span of a day, Mabel not only broke her amulet (which disappointed Stanford greatly) but also have his potential friend see him as an enemy. He couldn't blame Mabel. She was too childish, too spoiled and too blind on love to utilize reason.
> 
> There was only one entity to blame and that was  **Will Cipher**. Will Cipher as the supposed demon and guardian of the main stars of the Tent of Telepathy.
> 
> After hearing the report from Stanford  _with the man's expansive surveillance system_ , Dipper summoned the demon and berated the traitor. He thought this would solve everything but the demon kept blundering in every single plan Mabel came up with. With the last plan being foiled yet again, Dipper can't afford Mabel to get hurt. Stanford is watching. Will Cipher should have known better!  ~~He can't let Mabel get hurt. He can't. Not his precious sister!~~
> 
> Dipper hated how this demon feign ignorance. He ensured whatever Stanford placed on the demon was removed. Will Cipher should be all-seeing  _so don't he dare use that look on **me**!_

"Pathetic.." Dipper whips the air, flicking specks of blood onto the crimson carpet. He hears a whimper and chain rustling but there is no pity or remorse to be found. Dipper gripped his horse whip tight, looking down at his desk. It's littered with reports and projects, the board is too lousy and greedy. He doesn't want Mabel to worry about this side of their family. He only wants her to live luxuriously and happy.  ~~The Gleeful family will not rely on their obsessed great uncle!~~  Dipper sighed, loosening his grip. "Mabel should have known better."

"P-please forgive me." Will was crying. A pathetic sight not worth staring at. Dipper didn't do anything as artistic as Mabel or gruesome as Stanford. No. It was his words that stabbed this demon's spirit. Will failed as their servant. "M-master please... I-I didn't... Mistress Mabel didn't want me to..."

"No excuses." Dipper shook him off, placing the horsewhip down. The more he hurts this demon, the more his rage against Will dissipates. He'll let it linger, allow it to pool until there is no redemption for Will's actions. He needs to remember this, needs to remind himself  **not to trust this demon with anything**. A month has passed and it's been so long since he had sleep. His mana reserve hasn't regenerated, only using sparks and his environment to function. 'No matter how many times I rewind time, you constantly fail.'

"Stand up." Dipper walks towards the windowsill, removing his glove to see the symbol on the back of his hand. "You are dismissed."

 

"M-master please!" Still quivering, still hoping.  _Useless demon._  Dipper summoned out a knife, a spiritual knife.

"Leave." Dipper ordered, tired of these emotions. Emotions were always exhausting. He should have known better than to trust a demon. "I will tell Great Uncle Stanford about our agreement."

"No no no Master! Don't! Please don't give up on me!" Will's voice raised, fear and despair intermingled. Dipper didn't listen, already holding the knife and placing its tip on the blue triangle symbol. "Please! I'll do anything! Don't do this!"

 

*Thud!

 

"..." Dipper finally turned to see the demon crawling towards him. The chains he conjured should be weak enough to be broken yet the demon refuses his freedom.  _Incomprehensible._  Tears falling from pitiful blue, Will pleaded. "I won't do it again! I'll tell you everything! I'll do everything right! Please! Please don't abandon me! Master! Master  _please!_ "

"Talk to my sister. I'm through with you." Dipper felt nothing. He's too tired from work. Too tired from preparing for Weirdmageddon. Too tired from facing Stanford's shitty attitude and random requests. Too tired of convincing the fool regarding his premonition of the  **END**. Too tired from pretending and acting in front of a crowd. However, he'll take this burden if it'll keep Mabel safe. Safe. What an odd term. Dipper etched several runes to cover the triangle. 'What is safe when everything is dangerous?'

"M-mas-" Will's hand touched Dipper's ankle and was promptly kicked in the face by the teen.

 

"Will Cipher. Do you not feel that? (The connection between them is finally diminished.) My contract with you is over. Your last redemption is with my dearest sister.." Dipper stared at the demon distastefully, the pain on his right hand was tingly.  _Maybe he shouldn't have used a kitchen-sized knife?_  The same area Stanford placed his contract with Will. Breaking the contract was easy in task, but not physically. Stanford must be laughing at him, enjoying his regret on their exchange. Unfortunately for the old man, pain never bothered him. It was rather nice to remember your mortality once in a while.

"Go on. Head to your mistress..." As soon as Dipper looked away, Will vanished. The room turned bright again, losing the gloomy aura from the blue demon. Dipper rest his forehead on the windowpane, closing his eyes. If Dipper give Will another chance, the demon will surely screw up again. A hundred plans rushed into his mind. 'What am I going to tell Stanford?'

 

* * *

 

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" Stanford called out as Dipper walked straight passed the dining room. It's been a week since Dipper locked himself in his room and when he comes out, he's rushing to get out of the castle. It's a surprise how the boy isn't skin and bones. 'Time spells are really something.'

"I pulled a couple of strings and received the deed of the Obvious Shack." Dipper explained, stopping when Mabel held onto his wrist. He twisted his wrist to remove his sister's grip, looking at the apologetic gaze of his twin. "I know what you've done, dearest sister and I have found another method in acquiring the deed."

"I-I see. Can I come with you, brother?" Mabel asked and Dipper huffed, raising his hand and petting his sister's head.

"When you're done eating." Dipper promised, dropping his hand. "You may accompany me. (Dipper then looked towards Stanford.) I plan on recovering Journal 3. I'll be back by dusk."

"Well-said." Stanford smiled and Dipper took a step back to give a mock bow.

"I aim to please." Dipper watched his guardian's smile wider, standing back up. He walked out together with Soos, ignoring the gloomy atmosphere.

 

> A prediction, oh so vivid, of his family falling to different pits. Drinking up knowledge, Stanford manages to recall the transuniversal polydimensional metavortex blueprint. Hmm.. Most of it so it will take another month or so before the universe portal will be complete. The old man will receive karmic retribution soon enough. Reckless, Mabel will uncover the whereabouts of Journal 1. He can't see through it, but he knows this event will lead to Mabel getting sent to jail. Karma was always on time with his sister, but he dislikes the arrangement. Will Cipher is truly useless, unwilling to help his master for the sake of this  _greater good_.

 

He kept walking, hearing the sounds of engine and vehicles moving passed him. Yes. He spent the entire week handling everything. The workers, the police, the officials, everything. He's read and followed the rules and procedures. The laws in Reverse Falls are off but reasonable.  ~~Not as unreasonable as Gravity Falls.~~  Dipper hums, having a worker block the sunlight with an indigo umbrella. A nice gesture nevertheless. 'Who is this?'

"Hello. Mason." A black-haired male greeted and Dipper recognized this man to be Tad Strange. He was awfully helpful in the procedures. "Shall we?"

"It has to be done." Dipper looked back on the road and kept walking.

 

Dipper can only control this much puppets. He can't control the entire town. He wasn't a god. Not yet.  ~~Does he want to be one though?~~

 

"I-I trusted you!" The voice of Pacifica caused him to look at the direction. He sees his female acquaintance struggling on the hold of his employees. Everyone is being hauled out, giving way to his newly-hired employees. Dipper seems to be out of it today, also the following days or maybe every day?

"I trusted you too." Dipper smiled almost melancholic, watching the resistance. Apparently, the Obvious Shack is owned by Southeast  _so why does his mind tell him to search the Pine family?_  Dipper watched the sullen expression of the albino, ending in an irritated tone. "And then you listened to a  _brat_."

" ** _You!_**  What will you gain from all of this?" Gideon hissed and Dipper raised an eyebrow. The same one who activated the  **prophecy**. The catalyst to Weirdmageddon. It's because of Gideon Pines that he's experiencing memory alterations. He's forgetting and remembering things. It's annoying not being in control of his mind. Fate has always been evil to him, mostly harming his sister in the long run. This nosy child earned him this level of spite.  ~~No one messes with a Gleeful.~~  "No wonder you have no friends!"

"Friends?" Dipper repeated, signing a contract for the reparation of the Shack.  _Too old. It needs a sturdier material. Pacifica will thank him_   _later_. The word  **friends**  was laughable. Oh he tried  ~~all right~~  to gain friends. They're either users or idiots. In Reverse Falls, humans are easily bribed and deceived over the slightest of things. He knows these two researched his past.  **An alcoholic father and a slut for a mother**. It's a wonder how Shermie Gleeful trusted these two imbeciles on his legacy. It's also amusing how Gideon said those words to him of all people, seeing as the child also have abusive and inconsiderate parents of his own. 'What an idiot.'

 

"Who needs friends when they drag you down?" Dipper wondered and smiled, turning to wave at an incoming couple  _who wondered what was going on_. An employee of his went towards the couple, giving a flier. Dipper looked back at them. "If you want your home back then find a loophole to this town. I dare you."

"Let's go, Gideon." Pacifica tugged Gideon who wanted to retort. Pacifica looked towards Dipper. "And if that's what you think of friends then you're wrong, Dipper."

 

> _"A llama?" Dipper stared at the stuff toy Pacifica got from the booth. The blonde smiled, hugging her stuff toy. Dipper didn't mean to play a game in the Obvious Fair considering he was following his sister and Will around, but he got lost. One thing led to another and he found himself beside Pacifica and winning her a doll. "You like llamas?"_
> 
> _"They're cute, aren't they?" Pacifica's smile got wider and Dipper was mesmerized with it. This female was so bright and cheerful. It reminded him so much of Mabel and also not. It made him feel warm, but he can't grasp the emotion. This feeling bubbling like baking soda to vinegar. "I had a llama doll back when I was a child... But it got into an accident... My parents told me my llama ran away but dolls don't run away."_
> 
> _"How unfortunate." Dipper said absentmindedly, still observing his companion. Pacifica is a mystery, from punching and screaming him to get away to telling an important childhood event. He doesn't know what alignment to put her as. Chaotic good?_
> 
> _"Here!" Pacifica placed a sticker on his cheek. Dipper never thought her smile could go any brighter but it did. This female would be the death to his eyes. He'll go blind and even go brain dead with how his mind stopped working. Pacifica continued, "I think a pine tree sticker would do the trick."_
> 
> _"Pine tree?" Dipper asked with a bit of skepticism and Pacifica giggled. It sounded like bells but muffled and not as sharp._
> 
> _"Yes. If I remember right, a pine tree symbolize wisdom and longevity-" Pacifica heard Gideon call her and pouted. "See you, Dipper."_
> 
> _"Hn." Dipper walked back to the same place, already aware of the time loop these two are doing. If the two are done goofing around, he can return to his office and no one will know better. It's not like he's procrastinating if time keeps repeating. Dipper pressed his finger on the sticker on his left cheek, slowly removing it._
> 
> _"Pine tree." Dipper remarked, staring at the familiar blue pine tree symbol. He frowned. 'That isn't **me**. Not in this timeline.'_

 

"..." Dipper lets the two leave, staring back at the lovely cottage. Real friend. That would be Mabel, wouldn't it? Someone he is willing to risk everything for and relay everything down to the smallest of detail. It's lonely being at the top and the proverb has good reasons for this. A meritocratic system doesn't offer free passes for the weak and lazy.

"Are you okay?" His trusted and hired manager asked as the male rest his hand on the child's shoulder. "Maybe you need to rest? I can handle everything from here."

"I'm fine." Dipper looked up to stare at his absolutely normal and new friend who likes to wear the usual white collar outfit. Tad Strange. What an odd name for a human in Reverse Falls. Dipper took a step forward, "I will foresee the reconstruction."

 

"You're too kind to them." Tad commented, following Dipper towards the small tent where the architect and engineer team rested. "Improving and repairing the building will not benefit your company."

"Trust me. It's easier to make changes as a villain than as a hero." Dipper glanced at the team who immediately started working, coming across the blueprint. "Before we destroy the place, store the items in the warehouse. Also, put up a tent. I don't want anyone seeing the construction, am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" The couple (yes. Dipper hired a couple) bowed to him. He had no qualms with the Valentino family. They're efficient workers with an odd enthusiasm around them.

"You're _too_ nice." Tad hummed as Dipper went out and into the shack. "It's easier to tell the truth, Gleeful."

'Truths are lies enforced by those in power.' Dipper opened the door, watching the people moving the things out. He doesn't know where he learned that phrase, but it was ingrained in memory. Someone really influential must have said this to him. "Pacifica will understand eventually. Have you hired a mechanic?"

"Yes. He is here. Why?" Tad Strange gave a folder and Dipper opened it to see the name Tate McGucket. Fair enough. It's hard to hire the mad genius Fiddleford McGucket without using Stanford's influence. Wait. Something is off. 'Didn't Stanford trust Fiddleford McGucket to keep Journal 1?'

"Mason." Tad brought Dipper back to reality. The male blinked, looking around to see the worried look of his employee.

"A-anyways. (Dipper composed himself.) Her family dislikes me. They may be wealthy, but they're selfless meat sacks. This is the least I can do for this peasant." Dipper examined the musical instruments and common accessories. The Obvious Shack is one of the prominent landmarks in obtaining souvenirs, also the simplest. Dipper already told Preston to update the merchandise or at least renovate but the man refused. 'Stubborn mule-?!'

"Be careful." Tad caught Dipper when the teen nearly fell on his face due to a hole on the ground.

"?" Dipper stared at the wooden boards before smiling at the regular man. That was close.  _He did not see this._ "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Tad smiled back and the front door opened.

 

*THUD!

 

"Dipper!" Mabel announced, wearing a blue magician-student... Anime-inspired attire. Gideon influenced this trend, didn't it?

"Mabel." Dipper pushed away from Tad, dusting his clothes. He watched his sister hum happily, walking towards him. Will Cipher was following her, his gaze is fixated at Tad for some reason. Dipper allowed Mabel to give him a hug, finding it strange. "Did you encounter a problem?"

"I just missed you brother." Mabel sighed, causing Dipper to wince when he felt nails claw his back. "You had me worried."

"I had to restore our great uncle's good graces." Dipper didn't have to continue, knowing how much Mabel depends on Will even when he tells her she shouldn't. Dipper observed the entire room turn dense, suggesting as the twins pulled back. "Is it okay if you and Will check upstairs while Tad and I search downstairs?"

"Nuh-uh. How about those two handle downstairs while we handle upstairs~" Mabel teased, nudging his brother with a wink. Dipper narrowed his eyes, glaring at Will.  _Why would he trust Will to investigate downstairs?_  Mabel whispered close to his ear. "There's something off with your employee."

"?" Dipper slowly looked at Tad. There was nothing wrong with the man. Absolutely normal. Dipper placed one hand on his sister's shoulder, walking towards Tad.

 

"Apologies for the late notice, but those two will also be overseeing the project. You already know Mabel Gleeful, my wonderful twin." Dipper told his employee, looking back at the clipboard he doesn't necessarily need. "The other one is Will Cipher. You two will investigate the attic for any irregularities."

"Mason Gleeful." Tad's warm voice turned serious and Dipper looked at the male with profound interest. Tad advised, staring back at the wimpy demon. "Are you free tonight?"

"If you're asking me out then yes." Dipper teased and Tad's eyes widened in surprise. Dipper smiled and did the room turn colder?  _Mabel or Will?_  So these two are suspicious about Tad? He read something about Tad Strange. Nothing particular nor general. It was too perfect of a disguise for a mythical being. He wouldn't be surprise on this man's true identity. "I'm joking. You wish to discuss about the budget?"

"Yes. My treat. Let's meet around seven, at The Club if that is all right with you?" Tad coughed and Dipper hummed in appreciation.

"Why not? I've never been there." He looked at Mabel as the room turned way colder than he anticipated.  _It isn't Mabel. Shit._

"Let's go now!" Mabel tugged Dipper and smiled at the two males. "Be civil. Let's return to this area after an hour."

 

...

 

"What's wrong with Will?" Dipper inquired as soon as Mabel closed the door. He examined Pacifica's room, internally pleased when he saw the small llama plushie.

"Tad is a demon." Mabel stated and Dipper turned to stare at his twin. Mabel twirled a lock of her hair, scanning the room for any magic. "Don't you remember what Great Uncle Ford told us? Will is a territorial demon."

"I already cut my ties with the demon. I am no longer his problem." Dipper walked towards the bed, checking under the bed to see notes. Gideon's notes. How reassuring. He reads the description of a Mothman. "But if it'll make you happy, I'll rent outside the Castle."

"You're really dense, Dipdot." Mabel is annoyed at him again. She always use those horrid nicknames when he got the wrong interpretation. "The blue triangle only wants the best for us since Stanford will kill him if one of us dies or gets eaten by let's say...A demon?"

"That's an exaggeration. I'm not that desperate to make another deal, sister dearest." Dipper looked up to see Mabel flip through the books. "I can also fend off magical creatures better than you. Who knows? Maybe Tad and Will has a history together?"

"Oh my heavens. That is rich!" Mabel giggled, opting not to argue about her twin's reckless action of cutting the connection between the obedient servant. Dipper has his reasons. As long as Dipper won't abandon her, everything will be fine.

"Trust no one." Dipper repeated his mantra.  _Except you._  The two kept checking the rooms, refusing to say those words. However, Mabel was smiling. In spite of everything, Dipper still holds her up a pedestal.  _Sweet. So so sweet._

 

"Mabel?" Dipper wondered when Mabel hugged him from behind. They stood close to the stairway. A floor below, Dipper can sense energy stirring or what most people call as  _Tension._

"Mystery twins?" Mabel whispered and Dipper raised his hand to pet his sister awkwardly.

"Mystery twins forever." Dipper confirmed. The two remained there for a while, if it weren't for Dipper worrying Will to throwing a tantrum in the Shack.

 

* * *

 

"I heard about your interaction with a demon." Stanford watched Dipper's face crunch up. It's been three days since the young twin left to handle the  **Obvious Shack** , he has yet to obtain Journal 3 but it was only a matter of time.  _Dipper cannot betray him._  The brilliance of this child's head would separate him from the others. No one can understand his potential. Those ignorant humans see Mason Gleeful as nothing more than a well-taught listener. In the end, the child will come crawling back into his arms.

"We aren't in any spiritual contract." Dipper heaved, refusing to partake in any of Will's leftover pastries. Speaking of the demon, Will has grown more volatile as of late, utilizing magic to do all menial chores as well as residing in the mindscape longer than the norm. "He is currently my employee in dissecting the Shack, handling most of the operations while I multitask in my other more important work."

"Tad Strange was his name correct? (Dipper sighed, mumbling  _Mabel. You piece of glitter._ ) How does he act towards you? No gifts? No special gestures?" Stanford doesn't have a lot of information regarding courtship, but he knows the general trend of courtship for demons. "Has he been stalking you? Gave you any advice?"

"Contrary to popular belief, Tad Strange has mastered the art of acting  **Human**. We have a boss-client relationship. Nothing more." Dipper looked frustrated. Stanford takes note of this. Dipper stood up, checking the time. "I should be heading back to the inn."

 

"You don't have to stay there." Stanford offered and Dipper gave a raised eyebrow. He knows this child's paranoia. It's over the scale, but if this is because of Will... "If you want, I'll prepare a room here to specifically deny  **him**  in entering your room."

"I'll have to think about it." Dipper waved, turning around to see Mabel and Will.

"What a surprise. Hello Mabel." Dipper greeted his sister with the demon escort. Stanford is impressed with this child's thought process. All for his beloved sister. "How is your time with Will?"

"Dipper!" Mabel went over and gave a light kiss on his cheek. Mabel smiled as Will vanished. "Please stay for dinner! This calls for a celebration!"

"You got the Journal?" Dipper and Stanford said at the same time and Mabel pouted.

"Is it that obvious?" Mabel crossed her arms as Dipper chuckled.

"Yes. I can see the book's edge from your purse." Dipper humored and Mabel swung her purse to hit the entertained brother.

"Unlike you, I have assets that fill my form too perfectly!" Mabel blushed as Dipper covered his mouth. Stanford smiled at the duo's immaturity. It's moments like these that he remembers his own events with his twin... Until Stanley betrayed him.

 

"It's perfect. Thank you, Mabel." Stanford thanked as Mabel offered the book to him. He examines his book, flipping through the pages. 'This is it.'

"Let go Mabel." Dipper sighed, arm held tight by Mabel. "I need to finish my work."

"I'll help you." Mabel has that twinkle of longing. For some reason, Stanford noticed the twins being overly reliant towards each other. It's both a strength and a weakness. "Stop staying in that tacky inn and sleep in our room. For me?"

"..." Both twins stared at each other. Mabel is using her puppy eyes look. Dipper is slowly caving in. Such innocence.

 

"For you." Dipper gave in and Mabel beamed.

"You can never resist me, brother." Mabel sat on her chair and Dipper sat beside her.

"However, you might as well help me with some of the-" Dipper was interrupted when a number of dishes appeared on the dining table. Dipper face palmed as Mabel squealed at the desserts. "Great Uncle Stanford. Did you force Cipher to act irrational today?"

"No. That would be asking for a death wish." Stanford watched Mabel force Dipper to sit beside her. Will came out, walking behind Mabel and Dipper.

"This is too much." Dipper complained, staring at all the meat dishes. Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose, tired. "This is handmade, is it?"

 

"It is." Will confirmed and Dipper groaned.

"I knew it. The demon wants to eat me." Dipper joked. Mabel and Will(?) laughed at the child's exasperation.

"No he doesn't silly~ Will is vegan!" Mabel reassured but Stanford is not sure about the vegan part. Ever since the twins became the demon's servant, he noticed the odd focus of Will towards the youngest twin. The demon must have noticed the child's potential. Fortunately, Dipper is smarter than most children and stayed a considerable distance away from the demon.  _Yet, Dipper can't resist the opportunity to learn the mysteries of the world._  Mabel? Not so much. She's too enthusiastic. Too open and cunning.  _Deceiving Will with words of praises while holding a knife behind her back._  Stanford doesn't know who he favors most anymore.

"Don't be dramatic." Stanford is already digging into the turkey, placing it on his plate. "You're not obliged to eat everything...?"

"I've never seen this one before." Mabel scooped some scallops from a seafood dish, placing a bit on Dipper.  _Oh._ "Let's try everything!"

"Can we share memories instead?" Dipper begged and Mabel nudged his arm. "Hey! We need to keep your form in check."

"The more you should eat for my figure's sake!" Mabel scolded and Dipper doesn't know how to say NO to his sibling.  _What agony._

"For your information, I have a reputation to maintain as the head of the Gleeful." [There goes Dipper about his appearance and status. Thank god he has a workaholic and mature nephew to handle the business. Humans in the capital world remind him so much of Stanley.]

 

"?" Stanford wondered where Will went. 'That demon is up to something. Countermeasures is in order.'


	10. Hasty Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stray unit cannot understand her collective.
> 
> The collective stared, unable to comprehend outsiders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to his contractor, the magician returns with this final trick.

**WARNING WARNING WARNING**

 

"You foolish martyr!" Mabel called out as she faced her sibling. She's in the detention cell, awaiting trial. After telling everything to her brother _which includes the need to tackle a dark faction headed by McGucket for Journal 1's location_ , Mabel felt a heavy feeling on her chest as she heard her brother's plan.

"The townspeople will never see you the same way again." Dipper whispered. The last time she saw her brother react this vivid would be the time their parents _trained_ them to **do** things. " _IT_ has to be done."

"Reputation doesn't matter. (That was a lie and both twins know it.) Right now, I want you to decipher Stanford's rationale for giving up Journal 2 to Gideon. **He** must have a reason." Mabel can see the hidden stress, guilt and anger on her brother's face, but she has to make sure Dipper doesn't rewind time. A non-existing guilt was eating him.  **This was entirely her fault and she has to pay for it!**  She doesn't want Dipper to sacrifice anymore of himself to her.  _It hurts._  Mabel placed a hand on the glass pane, trying to persuade her first visitor. "Just minimize the damages and find a way to release me quickly, okay?"

"You don't have to pretend everything is okay." Dipper bowed his head, his clenched fist on the glass pane where she rested her hand on. Hearing her arrest, Dipper probably booked a ticket back to Reverse Falls and rushed directly to where she was. It was stupid and reckless  _because that was a show of weakness_ , but Mabel loved that part of her brother. It showed how much Dipper cared for her. In spite of every bicker and brawl, she knew they cherished each other very much. "I know why **he** gave it to the Pines family and I already planned on what to do to get out of prison..."

"!?" Mabel stared at her brother with wide eyes. Of course her brother would analyze things way ahead of her. What else would occupy his mind during his trip back to Reverse Falls?

 

"I can explain everything to you, but time is running out." Eye bags and a hoarse voice, Dipper hadn't slept in weeks just to keep everything stable. "I have to edit this event before it becomes irreversible."

" _Mason_! Please! It's my fault for trusting **him**." Mabel should have known better, recalling her treacherous human mentor ratting on her. It wasn't she who set up the surveillance camera system nor is she the one who gathered possessed blackmail material. How would she know that the robot she used weakened her magic capabilities. _McGucket must have known._ If Dipper was there at the time, she would have asked for his advice. She shouldn't have trusted Will. Will's words could be a script produced by Stanford.  She heaved, her voice turning soft. "Don't. Please... I can't. You can't keep doing this for me. ~~You're killing me. Stop doing this to me!~~ "

"I'll be back before anything bad happens." Dipper reassured, expression softening. It's strange how Dipper was causing her mask to crumble. The heavy feeling was still there and Mabel wished she knew what magic her brother was doing to her. "I'm going to fix everything."

"What's in your mind? Tell me. Please." Mabel pleaded.  _Why won't this idiot listen to me?!_ This was all her fault. Her recklessness caused her downfall. Mabel tries to keep her tears from falling, trying to convince her dumb brother. She was the alpha twin. She shouldn't be the one being protected. She was the one who needed to own up to her mistakes. "At least tell me what you'll do before you change everything again."

 

"You'll remember everything when I rewind time." Dipper indicated and Mabel slammed both hands on the glass panel. She hates not knowing anything, but she hates how cryptic her brother was.  _If I had my amulet, I would have broken out of this cell and slapped this idiot._  Dipper requested, giving a tiny smile and his actions quelled her rage. "So promise me you'll befriend Pacifica and ease your flirting with Gideon."

"I..." Mabel bit her lower lip, staring back at her fatigue brother. Dipper really cares for her. This is the least she can do for her foolish brother. "I hate you, you know that?"

"I hate you too." Dipper chuckled and Mabel smiled. Dipper took a step back, soft blue staring back at her.  _He's not backing down._ "Give me five minutes. I'm on the case."

"Sure, bro-bro." Mabel teased and Dipper rolled his eyes before leaving the interrogation room. When the door closed, Mabel took a step back. She doesn't know why, but her chest is still aching. She suddenly wants to be pampered by her brother again. To receive praises and gifts from someone who wants nothing in return.  _Dipper is always busy with work. I hate it, but it has to be done._

 

*Drip.

 

"Eh?" Mabel stared down and raised hands to catch a couple of tear drops from her eyes. Her mask broke but that's fine since she is alone.  _There was no one here who wants me, only my brother._ Mabel dropped to her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks.The thought of a vibrant blonde entered her head. It made Mabel grit her teeth. That Southeast. _How dare she catch my brother's eyes?!_  She pushed her hands inwards of her chest, trying to block the pain. It's burning and all she saw was red. The thought of losing her brother... _It made her feelings worse._ She missed her twin.

"..." Mabel gasped, clawing her chest as if physical pain would replace the invisible ones. She wants Dipper to hold her tight and never let her go. _I_ _don't want Mason to forget me._

"I...ahhh..." Mabel hiccuped, slowly looking up towards the empty hall.

 

'I don't want to be alone!'

 

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" In the last minute before the reverse of the original timeline, Mabel Gleeful screamed. She wailed, aware no one would comfort her twisted soul. In just one event, Stanford Gleeful deprived her of everything that she owned: her title, her demon, her items, her friends, her everything. The thing that made this even worse for the magician was the fact her beloved brother was willing to forego all of her flaws and help her get back on her feet. It hurts ithurts _ithurtssomuchmakethepainstopIwantittostop ~~pleasecomebackandholdmetight~~_

 

* * *

 

**BLANK**

 

* * *

 

"M-mistress?"

 

"..." Mabel opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling as she was awakened by the voice of her demon.  _Dipper didn't lie._ She remembers every single thing from the past timeline.

"W-why are you crying?" The blue-haired demon inquired as he stared at his mistress.

"Where is my brother?" Mabel asked, fear gripping her body but she had to move. She did promise to befriend the twins as well as plot a vengeance plan against her treacherous Great uncle. Mabel sat up, wiping her tears. It's still falling. Mabel exhales, calming herself down. 'Deep breaths, Mabe.'

"In prison. He refuses to meet any visitors. He also warded his cell..." Will answered solemnly and Mabel nodded sagely. It was just like her brother to do this. She remembers those times where Dipper explained to her the problems of certain landmarks of a timeline. Landmarks which cannot be removed. They're constants that make the timeline original or genuine for some reason. If they remove this, the timeline becomes unstable. The future becomes more dreadful. Dipper must have found himself the best substitute for her crimes.

"How is _Stanford_?" Mabel glared at the demon who winced at her tone. She needs to fix her mask soon or someone will find out about Dipper's actions. Those nosy time travelers nearly imprisoned Dipper had it not been for her intervention.

"I-in his private study." Will squeezed his eyes as if expecting a hit. Mabel was already on her feet, striding towards Will...

 

"Keep **him** busy for me." Mabel held both of Will's cheeks, giving a charming smile even with slightly red eyes. "I need to do several things and I absolutely cannot have **him** ruin  _our_ work."

"Y-yes, mistress." Will's one eye had one tear fall as Mabel lets go. "Are you okay?"

"Swell~" Mabel went towards her wardrobe, grabbing an elegant blue dress with black ribbons. She's feeling Gothic today, might as well indulge.

"Do you wish to visit the state penitentiary?" Will didn't leave as Mabel begins to undress. Mabel decides not to answer, used to leaving the demon hanging. Mana transfer with the demon made sex a mundane activity. Truth be told, she wasn't a fan of blunt affection but subtle hints of loyalty. She likes her prey to be hard-to-get but obedience and undying faith arouses her unhealthily.

"I'll be visiting the Obvious Shack later." Wearing her gloves, Mabel wondered why she found Gideon appealing.  _Is it because of their similar background of abusive parents?_  Ah... Is it because he was easy to read yet mysterious at the same time? A present waiting to be tamed, but a present there to surprise her in various ways. Gideon was just what Mabel expected her Summer romance to be. Will could have been... had Stanford not showed the same interest towards the demon. Mabel shivered at the memory of staring down at the inhumane transfer, clenching her right hand where Dipper would often hold.

 

"Do you wish to change your schedule, mistress?" Will asked and Mabel paused. She stared at herself in front of the mirror..

"Yes. Our lessons have to be cut short. I need to take care of my twin's work." Mabel also has to find a way to redeem her brother's reputation once he gets out. A charity event would do the trick yes? How about making the people focus on her instead of her brother? 'I also have to befriend Gideon and Northeast.'

"Very well." Will made a bow before exiting the room. "If you need assistance, do not hesitate."

"I know." Mabel answered curtly, staring at her reflection in the vanity mirror. When she's sure Will has left her general area, Mabel let out a sigh. She knows she shouldn't waste time. Visiting Dipper too soon would be wasteful. She needs to understand the family business. _A car and tech industry._ She liked how Dipper knows her inside and out, but he teases too much. Giving crumbs before the main dish. 'Dipper would have finished this week's paperwork.'

'Let's see what you have for me.' Mabel exited her room, walking towards Dipper's office.

 

> _"What brings you here, Sister?" Dipper would greet her sister as he either sat on the windowsill reading a book or on his office chair finishing the papers. The male twin would give that smile which caused her to smile as well before it shifts into an all-knowing smirk. Genuine affection lasted for only a split second before the male teased. "Don't tell me you're bored? Are your boy toys and female allies not enough?"_

 

"♪~" Mabel walked right to the desk, proving her hypothesis that Dipper didn't trust her in approving or rejecting the proposals. She placed one finger on the table, sliding it passed mahogany. Everything felt peaceful here except for the sound of the clock. The movement of the clock's organs reminded the residents about the absurdity of permanence. Nothing lasted forever. Concepts change. It was only a matter of when or how it is to be done.

 

> _"Please. I only came here to check whether you died from overwork." Mabel would retort, her smile widening as Dipper leaned back to heave at her throwback. "I even crafted a coffin just for you~"_
> 
> _"Is that really the best you can do, dear?" Dipper used that tone, a challenging taunt that caused the hairs on her back raise. Mabel taught him that, to bait and lead people on. This made her proud and excited. Dipper was her equal and she wouldn't want it any other way. Mabel stood in front of the desk, her sapphire eyes gleaming against calm dark orbs._

 

" _I'll play your game._ " Mabel whispered, staring at the chair where Dipper usually sat. **A game of deception and progress they both title as**   **LIFE** **.**  Mabel raised her hand, grabbing the blue journal resting on top of the paper pile.  _A game meant to conceal the truth only they should know._  Everyone who's seen Dipper has seen the mage carry this blue book, but only those who he trust has read its contents.  _A game that ends when the other shows weakness._  Mabel knows there are only two people thus far. Herself and Will. However, she doesn't like Will getting close to Dipper. With her puppy eyes, she had Dipper hide it from Will. With her contract, she had Will avert his gaze from Dipper's handwork.

"..." Tracing the silver engraving on the edge before flipping the cover.

 

[I know you will.] A blue sticky note was stuck there. It made Mabel laugh and she flipped on the next page. More sticky notes. 'Fun~'

 

[Skim my paperwork] [Find my calendar and take note of the meeting dates. Don't worry. You'll do great.] [Horseback riding lessons will be a bore unless we obtain a unicorn.] [Speaking of Unicorns, help those peasants get some Unicorn hair unless you want them to rot faster.] [Research on our corporation's motto and products] [I wonder if you realize the vital fools beneath us?] [Give a protection charm to your crush. He'll need it. Trust me.] [Before you do anything. No. We can't fire anyone in the corporation because I have yet to find a replacement.] [You also need to monitor the brats or they'll get themselves killed.] [I deeply apologize for the disorganized sticky notes. I'm running out of idea and sticky pad.] [Government officials on the move. Be on your guard.] [I drew Will here. I don't know why. Why?] [The Blind Society is making a move. Order Will to observe them.] [That's not blood. It's... err... I had an accident with my fountain pen.] [I forgot to tell you about your golf tournament on November. You should prepare for that..?] [This is my pin number if you manage to find my credit card.] [I'm crashing down because of the lack of CAFFEINE!] [Be careful of the Love God. Pesky bastard.]

 

"What a goober.." Mabel went towards Dipper's chair, sitting on the comfy black manager chair and closed her eyes. This feels nice. Boss Mabel. That was an amusing title. She summons out her phone from nowhere, calling Soos. She placed the phone close to her ear, calming down with the faint scent of mahogany, pine trees and lavender. 

" _Wassup, Mistress?_ " Soos, with all his intellect, has been wise enough to be informal to the twins and... They liked it.  _Mason didn't like it at first._  There was something appealing to the way this stout man spoke. It was like he was their friend, a human who understood his place but felt the need to lightly remind the twins about Reverse Falls. They lived in a town. Rumors and scandal spread like wild fire. Formalities weren't the answer to obtain these locals' affection.

"Cancel the shows for the Tent of Telepathy for me." Mabel opened her eyes, staring at the empty hallways outside the door. "When Dipper gets out, I want you to come back here and help me with our grand opening."

" _Cool._ " Soos was also the type who doesn't question her orders unless absolutely necessary. " _Anything else?_ "

"Rent the Theatre Time for me?" Mabel glanced back as she flipped Dipper's notes to see more writings. "It seems I have business there."

" _Noted._ " Soos waits for Mabel to hang up which she did.

 

*Click.

 

"Let's start researching." Mabel grabbed the suitcase behind her, placing it on her table and opening it. A hand-me-down from Stanford but a custom-made laptop by Fiddleford McGucket, this laptop holds so many notes. 'Crash course to the Corporate life 101.'

 

* * *

 

" _Hello sister dearest. How was your first week?_ " Dipper asked through the phone and Mabel twirled a strand of her hair. Unlike her usual mystical attire, Mabel was wearing a dress to kill. In short, she recently came back home from her fifth meeting.

"Why didn't you tell me Gideon has the ability to summon the dead?" Mabel wondered, waving her hand when she saw Wendy and Soos give their courtesy bow towards her area. "Or why didn't you discuss the Black Market in the first part of your journal instead of the last part? Most importantly, why didn't you interrogate Tate McGucket regarding the location of this **Society of the Blind Eye**?"

" _And pile more work on our shoulders? What do you think I am? A masochist?_ " Dipper joked and Mabel laughed. Dipper has a point. The real world is a pain on her back, constantly taking her away from Fun and sleep. Sleep sounds really nice right now. The table seems really soft for some reason too. " _You're not done yet. You still have golf and horseback riding practice._ "

"But Dipdop~!" Mabel sat down, holding her phone as she groaned. She took hold of her sandwich, chewing it as she spoke. "I haven't talked with Candy and Grenda in like forever!"

" _That's your fault for trying to finish everything in one week._ " Dipper snickered and Mabel stopped chewing when she heard familiar footsteps.  _I still haven't forgiven that manipulative jerk for ratting on me!_  Dipper continues, humming as she kept eating her meal. " _Hm... You can hang out with your minions if you cancel the concert and help Soos with his father issues? I can't comprehend the deletion of several skits in our timeline. It doesn't make sense... unless someone interfered without my notice?_ "

 

"We'll solve that mystery once you're out of there so listen. I met Pacifica yesterday." Mabel told her brother as she watched the familiar blue triangle pop out from the other path. Mabel whispered. "She slapped me before crying like a fool on the road. I have never seen someone this volatile other than Will and that's something."

" _O...okay? What did you do to her afterwards?_ " Dipper wondered and Mabel scoffed.  _Thank god Dipper didn't ask whatever Pacifica told her. It was an emotional and infuriating sight. Mabel was torn to either smacking her face or shaking her by the shoulders to get some sense out of the hippie._  Mabel confessed. "I gave her a hug and offered to help them read through the Journals. (Mabel became a bit flustered when she remembered the blonde kissing her on both cheeks in joy.) T-they don't have enough skills to understand whatever **he** wrote. You wouldn't mind this, correct?"

" _I knew there was a reason for all your break-ups!_ " Dipper sounded pleased, almost relieved. " _In all honesty, I **will** mind. Go love that albino instead._"

"Oh~ But I changed my mind. She's a keeper." Mabel chuckled. Dipper also laughed, but the laugh wasn't genuine. One of them had to give in. _Sharing is unbecoming of a Gleeful._ Dipper hummed in a slightly angry tune. " _If you really find her interesting then help her._"

"Ha-ha. I will." Mabel was torn to spend the day teasing her brother or packing her things when she saw her Great Uncle emerge to take a seat.  _Living in this Mansion was beginning to be unbearable without Mason._  She chose a sarcastic tone instead, trying to be civil.

" _You better._ " [The sound of a wooden pencil tapping metal.] " _Just a little while longer._ _I've talked with the Mayor and he'll release me after the Woodstick Festival._ "

"Lovely. Talk to you soon." Mabel bid and shut her phone.

 

"Who were you talking to, sweetie?" Stanford asked his usual  _fake_ niceties and Mabel gave a fake smile.

"An insignificant human regarding my twin's release." Mabel lied and it was only Will who frowned at her answer. Pushing away from her seat, Mabel stood up. "If you excuse me, Sergei is waiting for me."

"Wendy. Soos. I insist you come with me." Mabel watched Will quiver hopefully. "Will too. (Both Gleeful stared at each other.) You don't mind, do you Great Uncle Ford?"

"I'll call him when I require his assistance." Stanford smiled and Mabel didn't know what was real or fake on that fogey. She doesn't understand this man and even wonders how she convinced herself to trust this person.  _Something is missing in my memory._ Mabel blinked, staring at Will who clung on her sleeve.

"You're the best!" Mabel chirped and turned her back. Her servants followed her outside the house, leaving the faceless  ~~homunculi~~ pawns.

 

"This is overkill, Hambone. You sure about this?" Soos looked back as Wendy opened the door.

"Of course I am!" Mabel entered the limousine, having her demon butler follow behind her. When Wendy and Soos entered the car, Mabel declared. "All right Soos. We're going to help you find a lover!"

"W-what?!" All three of them stared at the Gleeful.

"Since Wendy is pining over Robbie. (Wendy looked away, muttering something under her breath.) Will has Stockholm syndrome with my great Uncle. (The blue head stared at her with an Are-you-kidding-with-me? expression.) I have Gideon and Pacifica and let's not forget the fact I ship Dipper with paperwork." Mabel gave a smug laugh at her last comment. "Soos is the only one without a lover or love interest! Thus, we will visit the mall for resources!"

"Shopping and girls?" Wendy raised an eyebrow as Soos drives towards the mall. "What about your tutor?"

"I'm a natural." Mabel rolled her eyes, going to ask Dipper later to help her practice tonight. "Besides, I hate that man. Will. Persuade Pacifica to come to the Mall in thirty minutes or you're getting fifty lashes tonight."

"Y-yes mistress!" Will vanished and Mabel flopped on the car seats.

 

"I don't think this is a good idea, dude." Soos rambled and Wendy laughed.

"Stop worrying man. You're not as bad as Dipper when it comes to flirting." Wendy praised. "Trust me on this. You'll have an easier time finding the **one**."

"You mean... My soulmate?" [Mabel huffed, wishing she placed pillows to rest her hair.] "My abuelita said that's just a myth."

"Whatever passes your bee." Wendy shrugged.

"..." Mabel slowly closed her eyes, going to get a fast nap before they arrive. Before everything turned dark, she remembers someone placing a coat(?) or blanket(?) over her. 'That was fast.'

 

...

 

[Morning.] Mabel murmured as she rested her face on a familiar lap. She doesn't open her eyes, living the moment.

" _You shouldn't be sleeping so early, Mabel._ " Dipper combed through her hair using his fingers, gazing up her dreamscape. " _You can't leave yourself vulnerable._ "

[It's okay. You're here. With me.] Mabel raised one arm and gave an awkward hug towards her brother's hips. [I miss you.]

" _You always say that._ " Dipper fixed her hair, humming.

[Me or Pacifica?] Mabel asked.

" _Depends._ " Dipper teased. " _I trust you to survive longer than that blonde._ "

[I can't believe it.] Mabel smells the scent of pine cones. [You actually like someone. I'm telling Will!]

" _It's because of Will that Tad stopped talking to me._ " Dipper exhaled. " _Wolf in sheep's clothing._ "

[Speaking of Will...] Mabel whispered. [Do you really think Will is invincible?]

 

" _..._ " 

 

" _I read Fiddleford and Stanley's notes_ _._ "

[?!] Mabel finally opened her eyes to see no one in her dreamscape.  **Stanley.** That name brought a feeling of nostalgia. She stared at a smooth translucent white surface reflecting the night sky. [This is Dipper's dreamscape.]

" _Unlike the other timelines or universe.._ _._ " Mabel sat up, looking up at her brother. Mabel actually hoped Dipper would say something about this Stanley person but Dipper was more depressed on the incoming fact. " _They_ _noted_ _Will Cipher to having no weakness._ "

[T-that can't be possible. What about the Zodiac wheel?] Mabel watched Dipper flinch at her accusation.

" _It strengthens him. The Zodiac wheel makes Cipher capable of destroying the natural barriers between worlds, strong enough to make a brand new world..._ " Dipper admitted and Mabel felt her heart drop. [That means... That can't be possible!]

" _Trust me. It took me a week before getting over it._ " Dipper made a raspberry sound. " _That doesn't mean I'm giving up. There has to be a way._ "

[Goober.] Mabel sat indian style. [This is why Will watches you.]

 

" _Meh. Before you wake up_ _._ " Dipper scanned his territory before staring back at his sister. " _Just know we can do nothing about this._ _Will planned everything right from the day of Reverse Fall's creation, killing time by acting as a toy towards our egotistic guardian._ "

[Darn. I wanted us to be the ones to damn Stanford.] Mabel joked.

" _Mabel._ " Dipper frowned, crossing his arms. " _If you have time, find out what exactly does Will want. I'll contact Tad and hope he'll answer._ "

[Or you can ask Will.] Mabel pointed out, confused why Dipper has a fear of their servant. [He's still contracted to us. Will won't harm us. In fact, I think Will has a thing for you.]

" _I can't hear you with the dreamscape crumbling around us_ _._ " Dipper drawled, playing with his tie. (Strange how they're wearing stage attire in their dreamscapes.) Mabel laughed at the lame excuse and Dipper smiled. " _Thanks in advance sis._ "

[You dork. See you tonight.] Mabel agreed and closed her eyes to open them again.

 

...

 

"You had a nice sleep." Will commented as Mabel woke up, sapphire eyes staring at a dark orb. "How is master Mason?"

"Fine." Mabel answered shortly. She remembers watching Dipper's memories with Will (last week with Dipper complaining about the muscle-headed inmates) and learned a different side of Will. Will wasn't stuttering or cowering when mentoring or watching Dipper. No. This crying blue triangle showed a myriad of emotion, but the most surprising tidbit would be the fact that Will was outright flirting with her brother! Will was giving gifts of books and artifacts, keeping the nerd company to the point of spending all his free time (but Will doesn't understand personal space since she saw traces of Will's essence in Dipper's dreamscape), accompanying Dipper in shopping (Dipper loves the triangle form more than the human form which explains why Mabel sees Dipper tolerating Will as a triangle.) and actively meeting Dipper (which made Dipper more suspicious towards Will.)

"I-is he well?" Will asked, hopeful and Mabel doesn't know how to tell Will that Dipper isn't interested. She can see the chemistry, but she doesn't like the pairing. It's not clicking in her head.

 

"Don't tell me you miss him~" Mabel mocked and Will blushed (Mabel felt a pang of envy towards her ex-crush) before shaking his head.

"N-no." Will shut his eyes, worried. "I-I'm sorry."

 

"You are forgiven." Mabel pet Will's head, jolting the demon with how she fixed his hair.  _Maybe Will fell in love with Dipper's gentleness?_  She moved away, smiling. "Let's go. We have time to kill."

"O-ok!" Will squeaked (Mabel laughed) as he got out of the car. Mabel also went out and stared at the two wary teens.

 

"Mabel." Pacifica greeted. Ever since that incident caused by Dipper (cat fights are usually her forte, but Southeast gave a hard fight. She recommends the lady's efforts), the blonde eased up to her presence. Gideon? Not so much.

"Pacifica~!" Mabel liked how bright this female was. She was like a star (but she is the star) and yet so fluffy. Mabel gave a kiss on each cheek, giving her new friend a hug. She lets go, watching Pacifica blush  _Oh~?_ and then looked at Gideon. "Gideon love~ (Mabel also remembers to keep herself as calm as a fiddle towards the cute child.) Thank you for coming. I didn't think you two would make it."

"Anything for a friend." Pacifica pat her cheeks to wipe the blush off her face before looking at the sweaty gopher and snickering redhead. "Uh..." 

"Why are we here?" Gideon must have tagged along because Mabel did help them a lot with understanding Journal 2.  _The thought of having Gideon sought for my opinion makes my heart flutter._  It isn't helpful for the mystery team how Dipper utilizes different ciphers and utilizes different materials to wipe any trace of his notes.  _I wonder if Stanford read them or simply thought the notes to be irrelevant?_

"We're getting Soos a date." Wendy answered coolly and Pacifica squealed in glee. Gideon heaved while Soos made an awkward laugh.

 

"Finally!" Pacifica cheered, raising her arms. The blonde dropped her hands, beaming at the amused magician. "I thought I was the only one."

"Me too." Mabel tugged Will's wrist while entwining her hand against Pacifica's. She's beginning to like the soft pink on this girl's cheeks.

"Come on. Those girls won't be here forever." Mabel walked forward, aware of Gideon's wariness. 'Poor lil' Northeast. You're going to have a choice of your life.'


	11. Treating Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soul doesn't resonate with reason.
> 
> [It feels, acts and reacts immediately.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The magician closed his eyes, standing in front of the crowd.

...

  _Who is there?_

" **You fooled me.** "

 

"Morning...?" Opening his eyes, the male twin found himself sitting on a king-sized throne. It seems they're in his 'dreamscape' with an azure hue lighting the area. For a casual visitor, they would believe they're underwater which Dipper realizes isn't exactly wrong. His territory is situated underwater with the occasional bubbles encapsulating the ~~thoughts~~  air they exhale. One wrong thought and the guest drowns ~~and hopefully dies~~. The mage has yet to see anyone die due to entering his personal space, but that wouldn't matter.  _It worked both ways._ He looks around, noting the number of treasures and jewelries sparkling outside his area. He's in a glass container.  _The demon means business._  No one would bother travelling to the deepest area of his personal space. He faced the demon, giving a casual greeting. "Hello Will. Fancy meeting you here. If you're done with whatever Great Uncle Stanford ordered you to do here then leave. You feel unpleasant."

" **I came of my own accord** **.** " Will answered back, but there was no emotion in his voice or on his face. _The demon was angry? Why was Will angry?_

"Hmm..." Dipper tilted his head, curious why Will is in his human form or should he say vessel? He also noticed his area is turning dark.  _The water's shifting to a crimson hue._  Will also looked more injured than what he remembered the demon being. When he returned to the mansion from his trip, he didn't have enough time to ask about the current affairs of his household. Dipper pushed the questions from his mind, pointing at the scarred neck."Shouldn't you be healing in the mindscape?"

" **Why should you care?** " Will was upset then?  _Will was always too emotional for a demon._

"..." Dipper chose silence. He has no idea how to handle a tantrum. He might as well let the entity vent on whatever they please.  _It works for Mabel so surely this works on the demon as well._  Dipper looked down to see a table and a chessboard. He stared at the white knight opposing him.  _He was the black faction._  Dipper raised his hand and grabbed his pawn on D7, trudging it towards D9. It was strange seeing the blue triangle again, right after he nearly got caught by Will's counterpart. The magic-user isn't sure if he should feel glad or irritated that the yellow triangle underestimated him? Nevertheless. It's all in the past and to his advantage. "Tell me honestly Will, why are you here?"

" **Just wanted to see you...** " The demon summoned his cane, leaning on it. " **Making friends there?** "

"Surprisingly, I did... Around a handful of them. In fact, they invited me to participate in their weekly prison riot so do tell Mabel that I extended my sentence." Dipper watched the demon move a white pawn to E3, right next to the white knight. "Will you answer me now? I dislike trespassers in my special place, especially dream demons such as yourself."

 

...

 

" **I want to know where you went.** " A simple question from a not-so-simple demon. Dipper isn't sure how to start or end the discussion. " **I want to know why you never bothered to notify me.**  (Dipper rolled his eyes at him.) **The fact you let a copy-** "

"Tyrone." Dipper corrected unconsciously, finally looking up at the visibly pissed demon.  _It's over. I admitted._  However, Dipper isn't going to let this demon trash talk his friend, even if he's a duplicate. "Don't call him a copy. Tyrone is too unique for that label."

" **I don't care, _Mason_.**"  _Yup. Will is pissed._  Dipper pressed his back on the chair when he saw cracks on the glass. The separation between him and Will are very thin. " **You had me a fool for 40 days, 1 hour and 10 seconds. H̵a̷d̸ ̴t̸h̸a̴t̸ ̵f̷a̴k̵e̷ ̴n̴o̵t̴ ̸r̵e̷a̷l̶i̵z̵e̸d̵ ̷a̶n̷d̷ ̷l̸e̴f̸t̶ ̶R̸e̷v̴e̷r̸s̶e̵ ̴f̶a̵l̶l̵s̴,̵ ̵I̷ ̴w̴o̴u̴l̶d̴ ̸h̶a̷v̸e̷ ̸̸g̷o̶r̷g̸e̶d ̶h̴i̵s̴ ̵e̴y̵e̵s̴ ̵o̷u̵t̵ ̴a̴n̷d̵ ̵r̷i̸p̴p̸e̷d̵ ̴h̴i̷s̸ ̶o̸r̸g̸a̴n̸s̴ ̶t̸o̵ ̶b̴e̵ ̷u̷t̷i̸l̷i̵z̶e̸d̶ ̴a̶s̵ ̵d̴e̷c̴o̸r̶ ̶f̵o̵r̷ ̶t̴h̴e̷ ̷f̴i̸r̶s̶t̸ ̵S̶u̷m̸m̷e̵r̴ ̵B̶a̸l̶l̸!̸ You even transferred half of your soul ~~where our contract was~~ to a copy!  ~~I could have lost you.~~  You could have died and I wouldn't have known better!**"

"But I didn't die. I only have a contract with you because of Mabel. I couldn't tell anyone because this is a personal matter not even you can assist without catching Great Uncle's attention." Dipper flinched when the glass gained more cracks ~~like the infestation of spider webbing up the attic~~. _Will was mad, betrayed mad. It's not like I died._  That didn't stop Dipper ~~because inhibition doesn't exist here~~. "Also, none of this is Tyrone's fault. He acted according to my memories and persona. I feel I would have done the same thing."

" **NO YOU WOULDN'T!** " Will screamed and his eye were flashing red. _No. Everything blue turned red and_ for a split second, Dipper couldn't breath at the toxicity of such rage. Will was breaking his sanctuary ~~as if the pendulum has reached the far end with the ball getting flung to the other side of the room.~~  Dipper instinctively covered his mouth with one hand to prepare for the chaos. " **Y** **OU ARE THE LAST HUMAN IN THAT GODFORSAKEN FAMILY WHO-!** "

 

(Dipper couldn't hear everything when the case broke and the water crashed against him.)

XXXX

 

"!!!!" Dipper screamed, sitting up from his room.  _That was unexpected._ Covered in sweat, everything was going too fast.  _His vision flickered._  Will's aura burned him. _Wrath. Hatred. Loneliness. Desperation._ Dipper felt nauseous, struggling to get out before his stomach rebelled against him.  _It seems he hasn't fully recovered from Bill's attack and was Will always that strong?_

"H-hm?" His cellmate, Ghost-Eyes, surprisingly woke up and just had the thing he needed - a bucket.

"..." Dipper vomited, retching  ~~and letting out the corruption he swallowed~~  until he had enough. He breathed through his mouth, head feeling light and what is that familiar scent?  _'How long was I gone? When did Will gather this much energy?! Stanford. That fool. If this goes on, the end is closer than I estimated!'_

"You okay, Li'l Dipper?" The huge hairy man asked and Dipper could only nod. Ghost-Eyes opened the lights as the teen pushed the bucket away. He sat on the floor with everything spinning around him.  _Light is too bright._ Dipper wiped his face with his hand and saw the color red.  _This is what you get for befriending a demon, Gleeful._

"**********************"

"..." Dipper can hear his friend panicking, lifting him up in the air and saying something about dying? Dipper was too tired.  _He needs to repair his territory._  Dipper squinted when he heard the other inmates clamoring. _Has Mabel noticed?_

"Dreamcatcher." He murmured for his friend to give him the gift  ~~Mabel made for him~~. As soon as he held it, Dipper closed his eyes. 'I can't let Will visit me. It's too dangerous. I keep forgetting he's a Cipher. Stupid Will for being a humane demon!'

 

" **M-master?**   **I-I'm sorry. P-please let me in.**  (The demon is crying.) **I-I didn't m-mean to hurt y-you. I-I w-won't do it a-again.**  (The demon tries to compose himself) **L-let me in... please? I can help you-** "

*Snap!*

~~_I can't risk it. I hope you understand. My soul... It'll break if you come any closer._ ~~

 

....

* * *

 

 _It's been a week since Mason Gleeful has been sent to prison and I, Gideon Pines, believe am right to conclude that the male twin is the mastermind of all the operations._ Ever since the robot incident where I had to save my best friend Pacifica, we met the Author of the Journals: Stanford Gleeful. He was the one that helped send Dipper in bars. The man has six fingers, magic and a ton of knowledge. _He told us everything and even the atrocious deeds Dipper planned on Gravity Falls._  To prevent its fruition, Stanford entrusted us to gather an important item - alien adhesive (to patch up the inter-dimensional rift) while he fix everything Dipper altered in our timeline.  _I think we can trust him since he gave us so much of his precious items - the key to the: Bunker, Secret rooms in the Obvious Shack and the President's Key._  He sent Mabel to help us, but Mabel wanted nothing to do with gathering. Sure. Mabel became useful and a little like-able as a person, but she kept sending us all to different shenanigans all the way to a freaking cult!  _I am also unsure on the teen's preference because she's acting really flirtatious towards Pacifica._

 

> "What's my name?" The genius mechanic looked around, confused at everything. "Where am I?"
> 
> "Oh..." Pacifica lowered the memory gun and looked at Gideon and Tate. "I might have overdone that one."
> 
> "No no no. You did great Paz." Mabel nudged the stunned adult, all the while eyeing Soos who's squinting at a statue. "Go on, Tate. This is your chance!"
> 
> "Ok.." The red head stepped forward at the clueless elderly man. Tate started. "Your name is... Fiddleford Hadron McGucket. You are... (inhales) my wacky father who invents the most amazing machines to help humanity. You know how to play the banjo. You like this musical band named Sev'ral Timez..."
> 
> "This is going to take a while, eh Gid?" Pacifica looked towards Gideon who's making noises as he can't seem to find the page. "Whatchu searching for?"
> 
> "Stanley. Stanley Gleeful." Gideon stated as he slowly looked at Pacifica. He clutched the memory tube of his father: Bud Pines. He whispered, unbelieving his own words. "I remember my father talking about the Gleeful empire but specifically Stanley. I have a feeling this isn't a name error. I really think Stanley exists-?!"
> 
> "I think we have to let my dad see this!" Gideon can't believe he's saying this, but it was the only thing that made sense. His father acted without reason. Thoughts not connecting and yet Bud was wary of everything. Bud may act tough, harsh and cruel sometimes, but it was for his own good.  _Well. That's what Gideon hopes it is._ "I think he knows more than he lets us on."
> 
> "Hm..." Pacifica crossed her arms, looking up. "Mabel, Wendy and I did see your dad's name crossed in the registry book down there. ("R-registry book?" Gideon gaped.) Sure! Just your dad right?"

 

Patching Tate with his now-good father, we ended the reign of the Society of the Blind Eye towards Reverse Falls. Now it was time to repair my father's memories.  _I knew there was a reason why we're living in a trailer!_ With Mabel and Pacifica's persuasion, Bud came along and... No one has ever seen Bud Pines run this fast in the town. He was yelling for Pacifica's parents, excitement and horror filled in his voice. Pacifica and I chased after him. _Mabel was too busy fixing a booth in the upcoming Woodstick Festival with Soos while Wendy and Robbie were hanging out with her friends._ When we arrived into the Obvious Shack, we watched the adults talk frantically about the END and that it was near?!  _Nothing made sense._   _I saw my dad rushing downstairs, holding an ancient key._ We wanted to follow the ex-car salesman, but Priscilla Southeast stopped us and brought us to the living room.

 

> "D-dear..." Pacifica's mother started, fixing her hair as she looked back at the hidden door. She looked back at her concerned daughter and friend. "I have something to tell you. Something your father and I should have told you before we settled back in Reverse Falls."
> 
> "W-wait. What do you mean?" Pacifica blinked, confused as Gideon tried to soak in whatever the brunette told them. He looked around, checking for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing.
> 
> "Do you remember Nathaniel Southeast? Your great-great grandfather?" Priscilla started, rubbing her arm. "Well. Let's say he made a contract with a certain demon just to get the Founder's seat. (Both Pacifica and Gideon gasped.) Don't worry. We got the curse lifted after enacting a couple of feats. What I wanted to tell you is about this terrible prophecy in Reverse Falls."
> 
> "I heard McGucket talk about it. Is this when Reverse Falls and earth become sky or something?" Pacifica hummed and Priscilla nodded slowly. Pacifica brightened up, but her voice sounded a bit hurt. "Don't worry mom. We won't let anyone ruin Reverse Falls!"
> 
> "It's not that simple, dear. Haven't you notice that we've been prepping our house for this entire summer?" Priscilla looked down in despair. Gideon paused and remembered those times when he heard Preston boast about his gun collection or being fine with Pacifica holding a Swiss Army knife. He also noticed the amount of food and how angry the two adults were when Dipper took hold of the Obvious Shack. "The prophecy has a specific date: August 22, 2012. We came here because your grandfather, Auldman, pleaded for us to hear his premonition. I don't know what he told your father, but Preston cancelled our return trip. He told me that we needed to be here. We needed to protect the survivors. That we are here to face Armageddon."
> 
> "Armageddon? Here? In Reverse Falls?" Pacifica stared at her mother, standing up and slowly shaking her head. "I... Why didn't you tell me?"
> 
> "Even if we told you, what could you have done?" Priscilla frowned as Pacifica glared at her. "Now don't give me that look, Pacifica. Your father and I thought hard whether to tell you or not-"
> 
> "And you should have told me." Pacifica flailed her arms. "I could have helped you. We could have our neighbors prepare as well and fund shelters or even."
> 
> "Trust me, darling. We tried." Priscilla combed her hair, closing her eyes as if she's having a headache. "The people here are simply too... optimistic. They believe **this** would never happen to them.. I sometimes wish I didn't know this either. I wish I had persuaded Preston not to return to this dreadful town."

 

Shocking news. Bud Pines is an acquaintance of Stanley and Stanford Gleeful. According to the memory tube, Bud Pines met the other Gleeful twins during his Mechanical Engineering course in Backupsmore University. The two had some sort of rivalry(?) when it's pretty clear to Bud that he's fighting against a con man without a college degree. They eventually became friends when Bud was hired by McGucket to help in the construction of the portal. It lasted for a week before he was kicked from the job due to more efficient workers. However, Bud was smart enough to remember large chunks of the blueprint. He obtained the other details through Stanley and that's when he met the Southeast. The memory tube didn't show much. Just simple flashes of memory, but it was enough for Bud to resume his work underground of the Obvious Shack. That's right. They have a freaking portal machine underneath and Pacifica is really upset with this.  _I'm just surprised with everything today._ While working, Bud told him that he'll be staying here for a while to save his rival. Gideon doesn't know the reasoning behind it, but it seems Dipper relayed a message to Bud while in prison.  _Very suspicious indeed._

 

> "You seem distraught, Gideon Pines."
> 
> "Mason Gleeful." Gideon glared at the nonchalant magician. The male even had enough time to gel and comb his hair. He's even reading newspaper during visitation hours. "What would you gain from starting Armageddon?"
> 
> "Start with something small first." For some reason, the male had sleepy brown eyes? Wait. Brown. Wasn't it sapphire like Mabel's eyes? Dipper crossed his legs, leaning back as he lowered his newspaper to stare at the gazer. "For someone who doesn't trust anyone, you quickly find my great uncle as an almighty being."
> 
> "B-because he's the author." Gideon defended and Dipper chuckled. It was a condescending laugh, but it has an odd jingle to it. _This was a different Dipper._ The Dipper he knows would scoff, taunt and degrade him. This Dipper felt more like Mabel. Wait. Mabel? "What are you laughing at?"
> 
> "How you choose your exceptions. It's hilarious." Dipper smiled and did his heartbeat skip a beat? It was charming and very Mabel-like. No! He does not like Mabel! He only sees her as a very brave and wacky friend with tons of hobbies. Dipper's expression turned blank. "Since I would like answers of my own, I will answer your question. Armageddon is a stepping stone for me to obtain the power to eliminate my enemies permanently. Now then, has Bud gotten the portal working?"
> 
> "No. We're still missing some details and my father doesn't want to tell Stanford." Gideon answered in turn. He opens his mouth, wanting to know why Stanford and Bud didn't trust each other but his mind told him that Dipper isn't the type to be close to Stanford. He's heard how Stanford talk about Dipper - disappointment. "We're actually in a dead end on that one. Any hint?"
> 
> "When you're stuck, ask Cipher. He wouldn't mind helping others. He helped Great Uncle and McGucket a whole lot." Dipper nodded to himself. Gideon raised his hand, pointing at the eyes. Dipper raised his index finger and pointed at his face as well. "You're wondering about the color of my eyes? Simple. I don't feel like using magic. The reason Mabel's eyes are always lit is because of the amulet. Where is Pacifica?"
> 
> "She's with Mabel and friends to get some Unicorn hair." Gideon muttered. Pacifica's parents went to a road trip to gather several material for Bud, leaving Robbie to take care of the shop. "And where did you hide Will?"
> 
> "Cipher? Isn't he-?" Dipper grimaced, folding the newspaper. The magician's expression turned dark. "As if I'd tell you."

 

When Bud Pines managed to bring back Stanley Gleeful from the portal, they got into a fistfight that was resolved by Mabel and Pacifica's help. Stanley immediately gave in to his niece's warning and collapsed from fatigue. Stanford's twin is currently resting in Pacifica's house while he and his father helped demon proof the Shack. It was an odd bonding experience with his usually horrible father, but everything made sense now. Like Tate and McGucket but in reverse _since the memories were restored_ , Gideon finally had his dad back to his real self. However, the memory restoration caused the fit man to consider moving to a different town pronto. It was to keep them safe which he understood because Reverse Falls attracts a lot of dangerous stuff. Pacifica wasn't happy when he told her about his departure. His best friend had hoped they would go to the same high school. He thought Mabel would join her, but the mage confessed to also moving away after the summer to handle the Asian Branch of the Gleeful Business.

 

> "What will happen tomorrow?" Mabel murmured, sitting on a chair opposite to her brother. Both know tomorrow morning is the day Dipper finally emerges from prison and participate in the Final Summer Ball. Stanford Gleeful always insists the Ball begins around 10 PM and end at 1 AM.
> 
> "If I told you, you would kill someone and never trust another entity for the rest of your days." Dipper closed his eyes, arms crossed. He's still reviewing what Mabel narrated to him regarding Stanley Gleeful's arrival. The old con artist is exhausted and hungry. It'll take a week for Stanley to recover. 'But we don't have time left.'
> 
> "Is it true about the Cipher prophecy?" Mabel wondered. She couldn't believe whatever Pacifica told her. Will Cipher? A demon plotting for the control of their dimension? That was insane. Will has never hurt a single fly in his entire stay within the Gleeful Manor. Will is even a human-lover, constantly apologizing over nothing and crying over the tiniest of mistakes. "I just can't believe a rumor like that. Will is too nice for world domination."
> 
> "Hn..." Dipper can't say. He knows the outcomes through divination, but he can never understand the reason for the choices taken. He knows what's coming next and isn't afraid one bit. This is the timeline where the worst possible ending for him is. "By the way, how is Will?"
> 
> "He's still in the basement.." Mabel looked down. "Wouldn't it be best to tell them?"
> 
> "No. Who knows what our Great Uncle would do to the town once his true colors are shown?" Dipper heaved, tapping his index finger. Listening to the small tidbits from the forest spirits, Dipper never imagined Stanford trust and give freebies for strangers to do his bidding. Had Gideon or Pacifica told their parents about Stanford, Weirdmageddon wouldn't happen in this timeline. "Besides, I have faith in Cipher. He's suffered worse."
> 
> "But this is Great Uncle." Mabel covered her face, worried. "It's been a month since I last saw him. What if Will breaks?"
> 
> "Mabel. Do you trust me?" Dipper frowned, placing both hands on the chair. He leaned forward, comforting his sister. "As long as I exist, everyone will continue to live. Once Summer is over, we'll move to London together and study far away from our Great Uncle. Things... (Dipper hesitated.) Things will get better."
> 
> "And Will?" Mabel inquired as she looked up. Dipper's eyes flickered blue for a split second, but the male kept a straight expression. Mabel pointed out, "He is our demon right? It's only logical to bring him along."
> 
> "You have to be the one to bring him along." Dipper told the truth as the yellow tulip in the nearby vase began to decay. "He and I had a fallout recently. When you see him, bring him back to his senses or things will go... array."
> 
> "What? Honestly..." Mabel shook her head, standing up. "Let's talk about this when you get out. (Mabel stood up, placing a hand on the fiber glass.) I miss you Dipper." 

 

As soon as Stanley Gleeful wakes up, Gideon Pines have to say goodbye to Reverse Falls. With his reformed father and somber mother, his future gotten a bit brighter than before. He promised Pacifica to visit her from time to time, but the blonde has yet to cheer up. Thank god Mabel invited her to go to this Summer Ball or he would be stuck feeling guilty. Is it his fault for wanting a better future? No right?  ~~So why does it feel like everything has happened before?~~ Sitting on a log, Gideon watched his father cook some barbecue after repairing the grill. He held onto his phone, getting updates from Pacifica on Mabel's shopping spree.

 

* * *

 

...

 

"?" Gideon pulled out a crimson pocket watch from his jacket, watching it shine with the timer slowly ticking down.

**[17:26:14]**

"I wonder why Dipper wants to give this to Stanley?" Gideon asked out loud, opening the pocket watch to see a number of runes and unknown symbols in it. In exchange for anything he wants to know, Dipper merely asked him to deliver one object.

 

> _"When Stanley Gleeful wakes up, give this to him." The magician told the albino, azure eyes glowing illuminating against the monochrome background. It's as if time stopped, denying movement of all except the user. "Don't show this to anyone, especially to Cipher."_
> 
> _"Keep it safe. Guard it with your life." Having his hand pass through fiber glass, the male twin placed a bloody item in his hands. It was beating like a heart, but Gideon was too mesmerized with the azure hue in front of him. Dipper smiled, almost regretful. "Once you give this to him, tell Stanley..."_
> 
> _" **I've made a deal with a pink lizard.** "_

 

'Pink lizard...' Gideon pocketed the watch, making sure to fulfill his promise. If it weren't for Dipper, he wouldn't know he has potential to becoming a psychic. He knows Stanford saw this potential as well, but the old man was worried of his parents finding out. No one wants a child who can use magic. 'Dipper and Mabel are lucky.'

"Dinner's ready boy!" Bud cheered, sitting down and patting the bench as his wife prepared the table.

"C-coming!" Gideon smiled, standing up and running to his family. 'Have I seen a pink lizard before?'


	12. Soul Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how much time passed between them,
> 
> the devil has no sway over the magician.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final trick of every performance.. Is the magician's death.

[ ~~**Corrupted connection** ~~ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189350)

 

_Are you awake yet?_

[?] Mabel slowly opened her eyes, lying on her back and staring at a crimson sky with orange clouds. Every fiber of her being ached, but she wasn't screaming or crying in pain. It was a dull, lingering pain that reminded her of what it means to live as a human being. She opened her mouth, speaking with a somewhat dry throat. [T-tyrone?]

_You're alive. That's good._

[Why? Did I die?] Mabel sat up, feeling her right cheek as she stared at the familiar scenery. Black earth and dead trees with a cooler version of the Obvious Shack on the middle. She looks to the side, staring at an indifferent and older version of her twin. He's standing close to the lake now crimson in color with a grim expression. [Tyrone?]

 _Do you know what this place symbolize?_  This older-version of her twin spoke, chestnut brown eyes staring right at her.

[My brother's subconsciousness.] Mabel finally looked up and noticed the sky cracking like glass. The shards reflect a color other than crimson, causing the background to appear more artistic than upsetting.

 _No. This is what connects Mason Pines in three different universes._  (Tyrone explained, his finger points up)  _The mind_  (before pointing down.)  _The soul._

 

**[  = $0M@ = ]**

 

[W-why is this happening?] Mabel felt her insides churn at the sight of the lake. Something in her was scared. A memory trying to come out, but its efforts were in vain. [This shouldn't even be possible!]

 _I know..._  Tyrone scratched his head, sighing.  _I could say all of this right now, but we don't have much time left._

[If you aren't my brother... But a part of him...] Mabel hoped she understood correctly. [Then my brother is somewhere here. Where is my brother?!]

 _Physically dead._  Tyrone turned to see the female freeze on her tracks.  _Mentally idle and spiritually shattered. I'm confident he no longer exists here._

[You aren't making sense.] Mabel cursed. What was the point of speaking to someone when their mind is broken?!

 _It should but whatever..._  Tyrone trudged towards the house, opening the door.  _Coming?_

 

[You better start talking if I do.] Mabel walked inside, scanning the room. Same lay-out as the Obvious Shack but with Stanford's trinkets. Eyeball jar, Mayan calendar...? Mabel poked a beaver with glued antler. [I'm not dead right?]

 _Everyone knows you're dead._  Tyrone opted to sit on the table, right beside the cash register.  _A martyr death if I say so myself._

[Why can't I remember?] Mabel grimaced, checking her clothes. It wasn't the magician clothes nor her usual cool or classy attire. She wore a midnight blue dress with some sparkles below like the starry night. She has a belt attached on her waist with the family symbol. She checked her neck. No amulet. She checked her headband. No catalyst nor gem... It was a flower. [And if I am, I shouldn't be here!]

 _Good point but_  y _ou indeed died last night. I didn't think your death would trigger Cipher though._  Tyrone observed the mage.  _I gotta say, Will's perception of Armageddon is vastly different from the other two._

[...] Mabel plucked the flower, staring at a pink rose.  _So the one who killed me is my Great Uncle._  Something in her ached.  _I failed to calm Will down..._  Mabel rubbed her eyes, curious why she's crying just by staring at a rose. [W-who gave this to me?]

 _Pacifica._  Tyrone replied, resting his hands on the table.  _About your memory last night... Mason erased it for a reason._

[It better not be because of this.] Mabel laughed, cradling the rose.  _Of course it isn't. Mason must have done so because he got murdered too._  Whatever happened in the ball must be a once-in-a-lifetime experience. [What now?]

 _We continue with the plan._  Tyrone crossed his arms.  _Because Mason brought you back to life._

 

[Come again?] Mabel looked at the teen.

 _Equivalent exchange._ Tyrone raised an eyebrow as if common sense will fill the gaps. It doesn't.  _Mason technically erased his trace in your dimension but Cipher's action complicates matters.._ _._

[What did my brother plan anyways?] Mabel dragged a wooden chair to sit on, facing the doppelganger.

 _We're planning a convergence among three different universes._ Tyrone warned as he pulled out a golden pocket watch.  _And the plan requires large quantities of mana, deeds and parallelisms._

[That sounds impossible.] Mabel looked at the ceiling, cracks and cobwebs around the corners. [And why I ask would you and my brother want that?]

 

 _For one, we want to control the entire Mindscape._ Tyrone closed the pocket watch and kept it in his jacket. Mabel's eyes widened.  _The other is because we're heading to PLAN X._

[Why do you need the Mindsc-?] Mabel was cut off by Tyrone's ranting.

 _When you wake up, break your headband to release the last soul fragment._  Tyrone dictated. This isn't the first time she met the no-nonsense teenager. Silent and serious, the teenager named Tyrone always gave a straight answer. Sometimes, Mabel sees the teenager bruised or injured or covered in blood. At most, Mabel wakes up to see Tyrone playing chest by himself beside the lake.  _Listen to the spirit. That's Mason... In essence. He'll know what to do in your dimension._

 [Does he know what happened last night?] Mabel wondered, thinking why Tyrone had to emphasize that the spirit is Mason. [A better question. Will I remember what happened last night?]

 

 _I don't know._  For the first time, Tyrone couldn't give her an answer.  _Whatever happened last night is a mystery to everyone except the demon._

[So only Will knows...] Mabel hummed and Tyrone threw a dagger at her direction. She caught it, glancing at the design. A ritual dagger.

 _Ready?_  Tyrone gave a small smile.

[Wish me luck.] Mabel pressed the blade close to her neck, closing her eyes. [I'm heading to a battlefield, ain't I?]

_Blame Cipher._

Mabel pressed it against her neck and everything went black.

 

* * *

 

Drip... drip...

 

"?" Mabel opened her eyes, slowly getting up from her crumbled position. She wiped the blood dripping on her face, rolling from her original position. She was like a thrown puppet, slumped on the ground and covered in blood and chunks of flesh. She sat up, checking her area. She was in the Gleeful Mansion, staring at petrified statues and corpses. The ceiling has cracks and gigantic cobwebs.

"Urgh..." She stood up, dusting her bloody and ruined dress. The sleeve of her left is gone, showing her bra. There is a large tore around her back and she lost her shoes somewhere around the rubble.

'Stanford's plan backfired.' Mabel concluded, feeling her body. No injuries. A complete recovery. Mabel pulled her headband off her head, staring at a withered rose placed on top. She bit her lower lip, wishing she remembers.. Nothing.  _She remembers nothing._  She scanned the headband, the gift her brother gave her around Grade three. She never found it strange how it continued to fit her so well. She took a deep breath, hoping this spirit form her brother will take will be cute or cool.

 

*Crack!

 

"..." Mabel watched a soft wisp come off the broken points and then... Nothing. Mabel heaved, tossing her headband. "Fine. I never needed it anyways..."

"Now then..." Mabel walked out of the ballroom, reaching for the door. "I wonder how Armageddon looks-Wow."

The first thing she noticed is the gigantic X or is that a star? rip on the sky to reveal crazy colors.  _Like staring at a reflection of gasoline with the light glaring down at it... Or a rainbow. That works too._  There are swirls of inverted color around it, changing the color of of the swirling white clouds and midnight sky. It was raining blood currently, but the mage can see bouts of colorful bubbles and eye-bats roaming around. While staring afar, she saw the water tower moving. She also wants to know why the town is in blue flames and ruin. 'What the heck is Will doing? Destroying things isn't his nature.'

 

" _Belle?_ "

 

"?!" Mabel spun around to see her brother. All her expectation was thrown out of the window when she stared at the magician. "B-bro?"

" _Shall we move?_ " Galaxy blue eyes gaze back at her direction. Mason was indeed a spirit with the usual soft outlines and faint mist around him-! Something is definitely amiss. Her twin is wearing a white and black themed magician attire with silver accessories. No. It's more ancient... More like the medieval-ish magician attire. This is a weird description to be making for Mason.. Dipper even has the cape with the inside clothing to have the galaxy print. " _What are you doing?_ "

"I'm guessing you made a deal with a holy thing." Mabel circled her brother, not able to find a single trademark or peculiar symbol. Under closer inspection, it was more of a modern warlock mixbreed attire. She raised her finger, touching the silver plate. Her finger went through, Mabel frowned. "Pray tell?"

" _It's-_ " Before Mabel can hear the next word, everything went black. Black as in she's seen a void in front of her for a split second. She shut her eyes, clutching her chest as she took deep breaths. She looks up, mouth partially open to see Dipper covering his mouth. " _No good. Only you can affect events in my stead._ "

"I don't mind if you possess me bro. We'll get you back later right?" Mabel grabbed an umbrella on the side, looking over her silent sibling as she tried on the spare boots on the floor. "It can be done, can it?"

 

" _It... is possible but..._ _We should check the others first._ " Dipper dodged the question, tilting his head and having the crimson amulet around his neck glow softly. " _I sense Pacifica in a bubble and Stanford in that floating pyramid._ _._ "

"And Gideon?" Mabel opened her umbrella, heading out and raising it higher so Dipper can come as well.

" _Last time I checked, h_ _e and Corduroy are heading to Pacifica._ " Dipper shook his head, walking towards the rain. For some reason, none of the droplets are hitting him.Mason went close to Mabel, holding her hand.  _A soft force pressing against her skin._  Dipper whispered, looking up. " _We have to make sure everyone lives._ "

"Too late for that." Mabel walked forward, trampling on bodies and puddles of blood. She looked forward, avoiding the blue flames on the trees or any structure for that matter. "How did you die exactly?"

 

> [ _"Stop crying.." The magician wiped the tears falling down the injured demon's cheek. With his Great Uncle standing behind him, the brunette pressed a kiss on top of the servant's forehead. "The pain will end soon. No one will harm you anymore."_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268385)

 

" _Instead of having the dream demon to die, I offered to be the substitute._ " Dipper explained, staring down at the puddles. He remembers shards, but none of it makes sense. The apparition explained further. " _My contract with..._  (Dipper paused for a split second.) _Another entity permitted Stanford to bind any demon or entity entering our dimension under his will. Stanford agreed and the rest is history._ "

"Because you're dead." Mabel concluded and Dipper laughed.

" _I'm beyond dead. You can say I erased my record in this dimension._ " Dipper adjusted the gigantic amulet on his neck. Both found the crimson glow to be eerie. Blue is a better color. Dipper huffed. " _It was the only way to temporarily transfer the abilities given to me towards other entities._ "

"Is that the only reason?" Mabel joked and Dipper gave her the stink eye. " _Had Stanford not killed you, everything would have worked according to my plan. I can't believe Cipher would do such a stunt._ "

"Aren't you touched though? I am." Mabel pondered, reaching town. She noticed the area in utter chaos and despair. Lots of dead bodies and eye-bats. "I never thought we'd be the reason Armageddon began."

 

" _Still curious how he managed to accumulate so much energy._ " Dipper muttered, noticing the eye-bats staring at them.  _Creepy._  They kept walking towards the automobile store, where Bud Pines worked. " _It shouldn't be possible. He was devoid of energy, clinging to the specks of mana from the Earth unless..._ "

"Unless...?" Mabel lowered her umbrella. The blood rain stopped. A lot of eye-bats are watching them yet no movement. Just the soft gust of a tornado and the screams of inanimate objects.

" _I can't say..._ " Mason sighed. " _We both have missing memories so either of us could be the culprit._ "

"Great..." Mabel slipped her hand into the window, unlocking the door. "Why are they staring at us?"

" _Around fifty of them._ " Dipper let out a puff of air, sitting on the passenger's seat." _Well my dearest sister. I believe the eyes to be the official surveillance crew._ "

"Lovely!" Mabel cried out as she hardwired the car. She doesn't remember when she learned this trick but a voice in her head says it's Stanley. Stanley... Isn't he the tired and somewhat loco grunkle?

 

" _I expected unnecessary skirmish... Then all I get is nothing? What a sham._ " Dipper stuck his head out off the car. " _That was fast._ _The barrier is broken._ "

"What?!" Mabel also looked out to see an endless night sky. The implications hit her hard. "Oh god. Are you telling me Will is going to cover the world with chaos?"

" _Yes? I mean. That's the most logical thing for an omnipotent being to do._ " Dipper droned, feeling the air on his face. " _After we check everyone, we can visit Stanford and see whether or not Stanley has accomplished the deed._ "

"What deed?" Mabel spun the wheel to the right, narrowly dodging a gigantic bubble.  _Where do they come from anyways?!_  Mabel pressed the gas pedal, accelerating for the huge gap. She can see a gigantic bubble at the center with the huge UFO landmark shape. 'Too easy-'

" _This looks like a trap._ " Dipper agreed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER?!" Mabel yelled at her brother as they rushed headfirst towards the other side.

 

*THUD!*

 

" _As soon as the eye-bats locked you in their sights..._ " Dipper yawned, returning back to his seat. He watched Mabel hold the steering wheel tight as the car crashed towards the ground, poking his sister who remained rigid as a rock. " _Go and check the bubble. I'll be back._ "

"Come back soon." Mabel released the wheel, kicking the door open. "Pacifica's bubble right? I'll haul her out of there in a jiffy."

" _How confident._ " Dipper laughed before he vanished from thin air.

 

*Thunk.

 

"Die twice, brother." Mabel got down the car, staring at the contraption.  _Whatever happened last night must have caused Pacifica to make a deal with Will._  Mabel marched forward, ignoring the gazes of the eye-bats.  _As soon as she comes out with the duo, she'll need to prepare for a fight._  Mabel climbed the stairs, noting the fallen chains and huge padlock.

"..." She stood in front of the pink bubble with golden embroidery. There is a huge llama plastered on it. Mabel takes a deep breath, eyes wide open to whatever virtual reality her demon gave her friend.

 

One step forward and the mage falls.

 

* * *

 

 [ _Dipper?_ ] The magician asked, walking across the golden corridors. [ _I have bad news._ ]

[ _It seems I underestimated Will-_ ] The fifteen-year-old male arrives in front of a golden cage, azure eyes looking up. The magician took a step back. [ _Y-you?!_ ]

" **What do we have here?** " The dream demon dropped the golden chains in the cage, facing his guest. 

 

\- The golden cage is broken and the Mind is nowhere to be found -

 

* * *

 

{ **PACIFIC PARADISE** }

 

"Ack!" Mabel fell on her butt, cushioned by something soft. She didn't expect to fall down when she entered the false reality. The experience is something similar to the Bottomless pit. 'Thank god it took only a couple of seconds.'

"Now then." Mabel dusted her dress, managing to clip her broken straps with a pin she found lying about. She looked at the cutesy door in front of her, the entrance of Pacifica's prison bubble. "Time to get you out, Paz."

 

*Crreaaakkk

 

"Woah." The first thing Mabel noticed was the rampant pink. It's like an infection of some sort, spreading across the land with their different hues. Another thing to note is how everything looks so squishy like a bouncy castle. What a very safe place.  _Pacifica is a kid at heart._  Mabel followed the yellow brick road, hearing a catchy tune. 'Smells like childhood.'

"This is worse than the apocalypse." Mabel conceded, not liking the bright colors and happy food, toy or unknown specie citizens. It was too unrealistic, utterly lacking and that scared her. There was no pillar on this illusion. Pacifica must be so desperate for an escape. She kept walking, feeling eyes staring down at her. Not even the trees with the stuff animals can comfort her. The air smells nostalgic, the music is lulling her to forget but Mabel can't.  _Dipper is outside waiting for her._

"Hm?" Mabel stood in front of the castle, trusting her gut feeling to enter this place.

"Great Uncle?" Entering the grand reception area, the brunette sensed her guardian below her.  _That can't be right. Will wouldn't be dumb enough to place Stanford inside a happy place._  At least she can also sense Gideon there with Soos and Wendy.  _Those guys must be confused right now._  She stared at the waffle guards, summoning a knife and fork. "Time to meet your eater!"

 

* * *

 

 " **Oh..** " The dapper entity frowned. " **You're not my Pine Tree.** "

[ _What did you do?!_ ] The magician entered into a battle pose. [ _Bill Cipher._ ]

" **Nothing yet.** " The demon chirped as he swiped his cane, destroying the cage fully. " **In fact, I'm also searching for him.** " 

[ _You..._ ] The magician scanned the area, unable to sense his comrade. He dropped the stance and walked forward. [ _You wasted my time_ _._ ]

" **No I didn't, but forget about me.** " The dream demon hummed, grinning at the unfortunate soul. " **Let's see what you got in your side.** "

 

* * *

   
"Mabel!" Gideon called out, locked inside a cell with Wendy and Soos. He knows there can only be one person who'd rush inside with guns blazing and that would be no other than Mabel Gleeful. "Over here!"

"So your life story is similar to Duck-detective..." Soos squinted at the man trying to read the ciphers in a crimson pocket watch. "You gave me an idea!"

"This better not be a part of your fanfic, Soos." Wendy crossed her arms, closing her eyes and ignoring the manly screams from above.

"Aren't you too old to write fanfic?" Stanley inquired and Soos gasped as if he got burned.

"Take that back!" Soos demanded and Gideon really wants to know how the twins could be so cold and evil with these people around them.

 

*BAM!

 

"I hear you!" Mabel coughed as she blasted her way to the bottom. There were too many guards, too many countermeasures. Her stomach can't handle so much. Mabel wiped the sweat from her brow, huffing. "W-what happened to... you guys?"

"Sweetie!" Stanley hid the pocket watch and lifted his arms at the stunned brunette. "How are ya? Doing well?"

"How did you guys get locked up?" Mabel nearly tripped when she met up with her allies. Okay. It's Stanley Gleeful. Makes sense. 'I wouldn't be surprised if Great Uncle is at the apex of the floating pyramid where no one can reach.'

"Court trials and Pacifica being in denial." Wendy explained, standing up and fixing her hoodie.  _Still as fashionable as ever._  "Did you see the Mason with her? He was the one who ordered us to get locked up here."

"Another Dipper?" Mabel can't believe that. Pacifica must have manifested him as part of her defense mechanisms.  _I refuse to accept the other possibility!_

 

"Yeah. That stylish creepy brat managed to convince her." Stanley was the first one to get out when Mabel disintegrated the metal bars. "No more mister nice guy. I say we kidnap her."

"Pretty sure we have to kill the Dipper clone." Wendy led the way, followed by Mabel and crew. "Mabel. You don't mind killing your brother's clone right?"

"I'd be delighted." Mabel has killed tons of people so killing her brother's duplicate shouldn't be too hard.  _Block the noise, listen to your instinct and be on guard._  Mabel's eyes widened in surprise when her goth friend managed to find an EXIT. Seriously speaking, there was an EXIT sign in a dungeon. "W-what?"

"Trust me. Pacifica's world follows weird rules." Gideon explained as Mabel looked at him for an explanation. "Everything Pacifica believes in is the law here."

"Okay... How do we meet her?" Mabel asked as they sprinted passed the guards and singing unicorns.  "Wait. A castle? Is she in a castle hosting a grand party?"

 

"Yeass?" Gideon slowly looked at where Mabel was staring at and blinked.

"A party that never ends..." Soos read the signs on the Billboards. "No adults parents... Never grow up..."

"This is going to be difficult." Mabel commented as Wendy dragged them inside a cottage. The redhead always got there back, even if she tends to be selfish at times. "So we all agree to kidnap Paz and kill Dipclone?"

"He prefers the name Free Mason." Stanley made a disgusted sound and even Mabel can agree with her grunkle. "I'm pretty sure you two are together so try convincing her. If it fails, Soos, Wendy and I are going to cause mayhem while Gideon's gonna take Paz out. You try killing the creepy brat. Bonus if you manage to kill the weird faceless guys."

"I like how you think." Mabel smirked.

 

* * *

 

[ _I'd be happier if you die in a ditch._ ] The magician kept walking, stepping down the stairway.

" **Cute** **.** " The demon laughed, voice echoing like a god. " **Good luck with Willie by the way.** **I've never seen him this hyped before.** "

[ _What do you mean?_ ] The magician sighed, reaching the bottom only to see the area in flames. [ _Of course you'd burn everything. What was I expecting from a psychopath?_ ]

[ _Bill-!?_ ] The magician turned around but the demon was gone. The male messed his hair at the back, frustrated. [ _How am I going to do this?_ ]

[ _Damned if I do, damned if I don't._ ] The teen crossed his arms, tapping his foot. The soul looks up at his crumbling reality. [ _Damned all the way..._ ]

[ _No matter_ _._ ] Alone, the fragment shook his head. [ _Just stick to the plan, Mason. Everything will be fine._ ]

 

.... 

?

 

" _?_ " When Mason got out of his territory, returning to the 3rd dimension, he sensed something off.

" _Belle?_ " Dipper called out, standing close to the bubble. He could enter the bubble but he's too weak to enter. He'll get absorbed, lose another form of his before he could make another-

 

" **Who are you supposed to be?** "

 

" _What?_ " Dipper looks behind him, staring at an aqua-ice elemental mixbreed. She looks like an ice queen with the horns and ice-themed attire or maybe a superhero with the tights, but the ice-creature has two horns. The magician took several steps forward, curious. " _You can see me?_ "

"I can't." The elemental walked forward, the ground under her froze instantly. Dipper knows overprotective and he's looking at it. "But the energy swirling there gives you form. Why are you hiding boy?"

" _Because I don't want to fight Cipher's lover._ " Dipper covered his mouth with one hand, watching the five-foot radius get covered in frost.

"W-wha?! Who?! How dare you accuse me?!" She's blushing, holding her right hand and gritting her teeth. "Cipher and I are not a couple!"

" _Whatever you say~_ " The magician laughs, recalling the memories whenever he encounters the Henchmaniacs. The prominent versions of the group is either: the responsible and active Cipher family team or the bossy and independent mafia. Common facts are: (1) Cipher can't seem to boss his own group around, (2) the henchmaniacs all have plans of their own, (3) they're fiercely loyal to Cipher and (4) this ice queen is the self-proclaimed right hand. ' _I wonder what her name will be here... Aquarius? Aquabella? Aquarina? Aquamarine? Aqua something for sure right?_ '

 

"That's it! Your arrogance is unacceptable!" The ice queen is pissed of the truth. She's still blushing too.  _Demons are really odd creatures._  "Time to die."

" _You can't kill what's already dead._ " Dipper crossed his arms, but this is the ice queen who managed the entire group while Will is gone doing whatever. " _Speaking of your boyfriend,_ _how is he?_ "

"How many times do I have to tell you that we are not a thing!" The ice queen's causing the area to snow. Dipper took a step on the right and ducked before ice magic hit him. He hears the elemental order. "Stop distracting me and hold still!"

" _Oh so you proposed to Cipher already? How bold of you._ " Dipper casted a barrier before he got a fistful of icicles thrown in his area. He ran, jumping off the ramp and using wind magic to avoid the projectiles. He hands safely on the ground, but he loses his fancy white hat when he had to dash back from a stalagmite. " _I hope you invite me to the wedding. I only want a piece of the cake. Cipher would definitely make his own wedding cake. You're one lucky elemental._ "

"You cocky piece of meat!" The elemental (which Dipper will call Aquarina) hissed but she's steaming up. Based on Dipper's understanding, the demon is flattered because her attacks isn't aimed to kill.

 

"Getting cozy with a familiar, Aqua?"

 

" _?!_ " The magician sensed an incoming creature too late, using a spell to avoid the cluster of eye bats rushing towards him. The bats passed through him, unable to grab a single essence as the entity changed direction. ' _Crud. Of course Bell-liar or Bellier ~~or something in those lines~~  is in for the ride._'

"You have no idea what this entity is." Aquarina frowned as the gigantic angel-like entity floated close to her area. The magician finds this angel-theme ironic. This demon looked so much like an angel with the bell sound ringing somewhere in the demon's body yet the thing is a demon.  _Will recruits the strangest of beings indeed._

"Really now?" The demon's upper eyes squinted and the magician reappeared in front of the bubble, waiting for his twin to emerge. "Cipher gave specific orders to bring Mabel into the Fearamid. Who knows when he'll return? We have no time to play with weak servants."

"That is Mason Gleeful. We need to kill him immediately. He's just as evil as Stanford!" Aquarina pointed out and the magician heard Belly (The new nickname for this contradictory creature) bell laughter.

"Don't be delusional. He's dead, Aquarius." [Mason crossed his arms, disappointed because he has already chose a name for the elemental.] "No human should survive-"

 

* _B'GAAAAAWWWWWKKKK!!!_

 

" _Took a while, Be-_ " Mason's eyes shrunk when he saw an enormous chicken come out. A basilisk but a very dumb looking basilisk. He sees Pacifica hugging the chicken and Mabel hugging Pacifica. Those two girls are laughing and crying? He sees Soos covered in maple syrup? Wendy is holding tight against the chicken.  _The only reasonable woman he's met in Reverse Falls aside from Fiddleford._  Then Stanley?!

" _You took longer than a jiffy, sister dearest._ " The magician used magic to help the crew fall gently down the ground when the chicken began shrinking back to its original size, vanishing and reappearing beside the people on the ground.

"My back..." Stanley groaned while Soos sat up with the look of a hangover.

" _You certainly took your time._ " Dipper commented with a smile, staring at his dearest sister wearing a peacock-colored prom dress. " _Had fun?_ "

 

"I was expecting... you to have my back..." Mabel grumbled and Dipper scanned the area to see two henchmaniacs and hundreds of eye bats.

" _Fair point._ " Dipper can't deny his inability. He then scanned Stanley, grimacing when he sees the old man carrying the pocket watch. " _Great. We need Stanley to visit Stanford._ "

 

"What are we going to do with the other humans?" Belly's voice caused all of the humans to look at the gigantic angel-thing. " _I'm pretty sure those two are nearby. We can have them eat the rest._ "

"..." Aquarius stared at the general direction of the magician. Mason wonders what's in her head. "No. We'll bring all of them."

"Are you sure?" Belly asked as the team rose from their feet.

"Yes. They won't be able to escape once they're inside." Aquarius snapped her fingers and a large cage emerged from the ground. 

 

" _???_ " Mason watched the stalagmites connect to the floating roof and he wasn't in it. He walked inside the cage, standing close to her exhausted sister.

"Bring them over." Aquarius ordered the eye bats and the creatures used their telepathic abilities to lift the cage.

" _This is really new._ " Mason humored, sitting beside his unconscious sister. No one can see him. Mason sat Indian style, resting his face on the palm of his hand. " _From one cage to another._ "

 

* * *

 

All Stanley Gleeful wanted was to get two kids in his good side and get rich. He didn't expect to get into all this weirdness, particularly hating the time when he got pushed into the portal by someone.  _Stanford or Cipher. Those are his main candidates._  The male spent thirty years roaming around, getting banned in more universes than he can count. He met some nice guys along the way, but he missed  ~~scamming human beings~~  err the peaceful town such as Reverse Falls. Now that he's back with the help of Bud Pines (which is still weird to say), Stanley Gleeful is holding the one object Dipper wants his great uncle to have. This tacky shiny object that definitely belongs to Cipher with the triangle symbol and ciphers inside.

"So about your relationship with Stanford." Soos began and Stanley face palmed. _Yep. The demons really do know how to make him uncomfortable._

"Listen Soos. I know you're interested in my origins and whatnot, but I'm a busy guy." Stanley searched the prison cell, not sure where his niece is but Cipher wouldn't be evil enough to kill her right? "I gotta get something done, if ya know what I mean?"

"Like a mission?" Soos asked, sounding at awe like a child.

"Yep." Stanley can almost hear his nephew repeat the promise in his ears.

 

" _When Armageddon begins, g_ _ive the pocket watch to Stanford._ "

 

'Why couldn't the kid do it himself?' Stanley sighed, shooting the lock on the door. It's been five hours already. No demon or cretin would be here when they're out to rule the entire planet. The old man came out of the cell, fixing his glasses.

"You are my new idol, Mr. Gleeful." Soos admitted and Stanley doesn't know how the over-sized young adult came up with that decision.

"Don't. Trust me on this." Stanley walked around, placing his right hand on the wall  ~~just like the guards did~~. He keeps walking, aware of the dream demon's love for mazes.  _This is also a pyramid so that's a thing._

 

"Wow. We managed to get out of there no sweat!" Soos is truly amazed by everything or he's too sheltered by his parent.

"Yeah yeah. Keep your voice down or we're dead meat." Years escaping the intergalactic authorities finally coming to use, Stanley scanned the area before exiting the maze room. "Okay. Now we gotta go all the way up to the apex-"

" _Glad to see you again, Grunkle._ " A cold press on his elbow caused Stanley to flinch away, staring at the empty space. He hears a chuckle and a nudge on his chest. " _Scared of ghosts?_ "

"K-kid?" Stanley scans the room, but he knows that taunt anywhere. His gut feeling is also telling him it's the workaholic so that must be right. "You died?"

" _It's a complicated story._ " Stanley watched someone pluck his eye-patch off. It's floating. Dipper is indeed dead and currently haunting him.

"Uhhh..." Soos took a defensive stance, unsure what to do in this scenario. He too can hear the voice and with his gut feeling, believes this to be his long-dead master. "Dude?"

" _Follow me._ " The teenager's voice got clearer, reminding them of the time. " _Cipher will be returning in ten minutes._ "

 

"Woah wait a sec. Shouldn't we wait it out instead?" Stanley followed the floating eye patch. It's weird. He knows the teen is there but nothing is there. "Wait until the triangle leaves again?"

" _The next time Cipher leaves this place, Stanford will have his skin used as sofa leather._ " They climbed up the stairs, seeing random stairs attached to the walls as well as a number of other unknown artifacts floating around. " _Stanford must hold the pocket watch by the time I perform redemptio. Convergence will not work if nothing matches. Everything has to be perfect. Axolotl is watching. I can't let anything go to waste._ "

"You're losing me kid." Stanley doesn't know what this redemptio skill is but it must be holy. Convergence is an event? Axolotl... They never had an axolotl in the house, but that would look nice in the aquarium. Waste what? Time, energy, people, etc. Mason should name it.

" _Gods be damned. I keep underestimating him!_ " The eye patch got crushed and Stanley noticed a rubble above them. " _Change of plans. You're up for a negotiation grunkle?_ "

"Blue triangle here?" Stanley asked. Soos looks back and forth from the eye patch to Stanley.

 

" _I really want Bill to be my Cipher._ " Mason rambled, the eye patch raising up and down. " _He's more childish, spontaneous and very easy to hate... Unlike Will. No wonder Belle keeps falling for him._ "

"I know I know. We all hate the crybaby in our own special way." Stanley kept walking, waiting for Soos to catch up sometimes. "Right now, this crybaby is the main boss. We gotta-"

" _In this form, _my spells won't work on metaphysical creatures._._" Mason said curtly, the eye patch swirling around. " _The zodiac spell will kill him but my plan needs him alive. We can seal him but unfortunately, Mabel isn't strong enough to seal a dream demon. The only one capable of sealing him is Stanford and I am confident that Cipher depleted his energy reserve._ "

"So we're dead then..." Soos caught on, scratching his neck. "... Unless we make a deal?"

" _That's a gist._ " The eye patch fell as soon as they reached a certain level. " _Why would he place security measures here?_ "

 

"Privacy I bet." Stanley lifted his eye patch, trying to see Dipper again. Nothing. He really doesn't exist.  "So about your heritage to the Gleeful Corporation?"

" _I fixed you as my successor to all properties, followed by your twin._ " Something held Stanley's wrist. His touch is similar to the sensation of yarn strings looped around as a bracelet. " _And in the other world, the president of the company. Too bad your vice is Stanford. He's really secretive on his spendings._ "

"Sounds just like him." Stanley walked forward. "We gonna meet in the next world?"

" _I hope so. You are decent for an old man._ " Mason commented.

 

"Will I be there dude?" Soos asked and the doors slowly opened without anyone's touch.

[The demon is expecting them.]

" _You should be there. The plan is to cause a convergence. We will try fitting three different universes into one without eliminating a single character._ " The magician explains, seeing blue tapestries and cool decorations. Traditional items such as vases, portraits, carpets, statues, gold coins, jewelry loitering around.

"That's a cool concept, dude." Soos pulled out his notepad. "I should try making that."

" _Soos. You are the only mortal I have met to consistently break the fourth wall._ " Mason sighed and Stanley was about to correct the kid, saying he did his own share of fourth-wall breaking, until he saw Mabel and the others beside the cozy fireplace. They were arguing about something. All for sure, Stanley didn't want to intervene. " _Get in there Grunkle Stan._ "

 

"Listen kid." Stanley looked at the general direction of his nephew, pointing at his face. "Being this handsome is a crime. Having the same face as your better but evil twin is a crime in an intergalactic level."

" _He won't kill you. I promise._ " A small nudge on his back. " _If Will does kill you, I'm going to possess Mabel and revive you._ "

"Why didn't you possess her earlier?" Stanley squinted and he can see... Nope. Still nothing.

" _Axolotl conditions._ " The magician answered. There they go. Back to the deal with a salamander. " _One more time and they'll separate me from her. Belle is my only source of joy instead of sweets, vape and my soulmate._ "

"You vape dude?" Soos is surprised at the vape moreso the possibility of the twins no longer being twin's. Losing a twin is hard, even if they're douchebags. "My abuelita told me it's bad for your health."

" _Well my dear handyman. I actually want to die by my own hands._ " The magician spoke out. " _Don't give me that look. What I mean to say is that I choose what sort of lifestyle I'll have before meeting death. I don't want them pills! Put that away from me!_ "

 

"Let's go." Stanley ignores the duo, carefully going towards the only path to the boss room. He only wanted to open the door a little wider to get in but he never thought the door here has the same problem as his house.

 

*Crreeeaaaakkk

 

'I fucked up.' Stanley thought as everyone saw his and Soos's entrance. There was the zodiacs just like the ones Dipper drew back then in crayon. There was his brother, chained to a dumb couch. There was the blue Dorito in an epic outfit (WHAT?!) and then...

" _That's Aquarius, Cipher's right-hand and lover. I hear from her that a lot of entities are out to get his affection so she has to put them in their places._ " Mason whispered and Stanley choked on air.

"E-excuse me.." Stanley beat his chest, raising his hand to give him a timeout but the news of the teen surprised him. The aqua elemental looks like a total babe. How did he not see this coming? Will Cipher, the same crying Doritos down the basement, is a chick magnet?! 'How is this happening?!'

" _I'm surprised too. You're not alone._ " Mason pay the old man's back, looking at Soos who's blending in with the crowd. " _Will should brag more often. We have yet to uncover the triangle's sexual exploits. I learned this all from Encrypt._ "

"G-go jump off the pyramid." Stanley can't believe he's hearing this. 'Can no one else hear the kid?!'

 

"Grunkle Stan?" Mabel blinked, surprised how they managed to enter the area. They were escorted to this room because getting here would take ages. She looks around, sensing a soft trace of something. Aether. Aether is the ideal word to describe it. An empty-but-not-exactly-empty space that gives off this very heavenly vibe. She can no longer see her twin but she can see something close to his aura. "How did you get here?"

"I'd like to make a deal." Stanley said and Mabel noticed something whacking the male's shoulder.

"You're under no position to make any contracts human." Aquarius says tersely yet Will raised his hand and walks closer to the con artist.

" **I'm listening.** " The dream demon still sounds the same, soft-spoken and well-mannered, but there's that edge to it. A sharp tone that says don't-fuck-with-me.

 

"You let all of us go and exclude Reverse Fall and it's residents from all the plans and destruction you and your team are going to do." Stanley can vaguely remember Mason reassuring him that he can revive and rewind the town at a particular time. "If any of us do revolt against you, you can nuke the town."

" _I guess that makes sense._ " Dipper leans on Stanley's arm, staring at the team. They're all here. Cipher plans on killing his only weakness. " _Doesn't he know life_ _will be boring without a weakness?_ "

" **Does this include Stanford**?" Will wondered, sitting on the piano seat.

" _Don't include him. Just give the watch and be on your own way._ " Mason suggested.

"Yep." Stanley heard a number of face-palms but he got this. He got an ace up his sleeve.

" **Then I refuse.** " Will felt the keys of his grand piano, about to call the guards for public execution-

 

"I'll tell you where Mason is." Stanley said the one thing the magician dreaded. "And if you follow through with the deal, I'm going to give you the coordinates to the entrance of the chamber."

" _What?_ " Mason fumed, stomping his foot. How could he make such an err?! Not only did he underestimate the dream demon but he left Stanley Gleeful unsupervised in the Multiverse. This gambler might have met his freaking contractor?! " _Axolotl didn't tell you my whereabouts just to rat it to Cipher! They were telling you this because they thought you wanted to ser me!_ "

"I don't believe you." Aquarius walked to stand in front of Will, glaring at the male. "The child is dead. His life is gone from the path of the stars."

"He's _way_ down." Stanley remarked and Mason stops the urge to possess Mabel and kill his grunkle.

 

" **...** " Will stared at his piano, mulling over the conditions.

"What benefit will anyone get from him? He's just a magician?" Aquarius complained. "In fact, it's because of his absence that the zodiac will be delayed for twenty more years until the next candidate of the Dipper constellation be reborn."

" _She's right there._ " The magician tugging Stanley towards the door so they could talk on what  **not**  to bargain. " _Go back to your first deal, give the watch to Stanford and live your lives at home while watching the cities around Reverse falls burn._ "

"Can I know where my bro is later?" Mabel called out, tugging the glowing shackles around her wrists. "I want to give him a piece of my mind."

" _What have I done to you?_ " Mason frowned. " _Aside from die, abandon you in a false reality, leave you to do paperwork, take care of the business.... Paperwork... Okay. I deserve the future pain._ "

 

" **Describe the zone to me**." Will said thoughtfully, fascinated on whatever resting area Axolotl gave to her contractee.

"Will!" Aquarius pushed Cipher's shoulder lightly, pouting at the demon. "We don't need to know any of this. It's not important."

" **There must be a reason why Axolotl kept a human in an area inaccessible to majority.** " Will explained. " **I can't ignore Axolotl, Aquarius. I'm sorry.** "

"I know..." Aquarius bowed her head. "I simply worry for you, Will."

 

"She's jealous of my bro." Mabel whispered to Wendy. Wendy whispered back, "Your brother believes in soulmates."

"No way!" Mabel's exclamation made Stanley look at Dipper. The magician blinked, completely fine with his friend revealing the truth.

" _Part of_ _Axolotl's conditions._ " Mason looked at the two monsters talking. " _I ship them and I can already imagine their child.... A triangle with legs!_ "

"I disown you." Stanley stated and Mason laughed. " _I don't mind. I will adopt you instead._ "

 

"Okay fine.." Stanley rubbed his cheek. He said this deal because he needs to come up with a plan with Stanford about this impending Convergence the magician is planning. Axolotl warned him about this, something to do with an overhaul of abilities and fate. _Crazy idealist thoughts coming to life but this time, the convoluted universe could hasten the END as he knows it_. Stanley tries to ignore the noodle arms of his weak nephew, ending the negotiation. "If you don't accept it, we can still do the first deal."

" **Sorry for the delay. I accept the terms.** " Will smiles and Stanley made a U-turn. Mason is also cursing in a different dialect. " **We'll let everyone go, including _Stanford_ , and I promise no one in my group or any creature will lay a finger to Reverse Falls and it's residents..** (His eyes glowed for a split second) **Unless they defy me**. (It goes back to normal.) **In exchange, you show me where Mason is.** "

"He made his own deal..." Gideon has a sweat drop. He doesn't know what's going on, but Stanley knows where the recently erased Magician went. "Trust Cipher to be a goodie two shoe in deals."

"I dunno. Something about him is different, Gid." Pacifica scrutinizes the dream demon she thought wouldn't hurt a fly. 'It frightens her for some reason.'

"Deal!" Stanley, even when he felt the magician tugging at him and begging him not to, reached forward to shake hands with the devil.

" **The deal is sealed.** " Will smiled. _Mason is screaming in anger._

 

 

 **[ =**  3×iT  **= ]**

 

* * *

 

**A̸̠͇̳̜̰̺b̷̛̻̅̇͐y̵̜̗͑̅̾s̷̪͕̺̪̐̈͐̓s̶̡̙̃͝ͅ**

 

" **♩~** "

_Singing?_

~~_It's coming._ ~~

_Who is it I wonder?_

_IT no they feel familiar._

~~_Have I heard this song before?_ ~~

_~~This person is...~~ Do I know this person?_

_They're coming closer. ~~Why aren't they~~_ ~~_drowning?_ ~~

__"_ **Don't know where** "_

_Axolotl rarely visits.._

_They told me I need.._

**_[ Nothing and no one_]**

**[ _The soul is eternal_ ]**

_It's dark. I can't move._

_"_ **Don't know when....** "

_They're in front of me._

" **But I know we'll meet again some sunny day~** "

Mason opens his eyes, staring right at a familiar male?

" **...** " The dream demon smiles, saying something he can't hear. The demon taps the fiber glass with his finger.

 

" **...** " The stranger whispers and cracks began to form.

"..." Mason doesn't know what to say. The demon feels like he has good intentions but... [ _I have to stay_ _..._ ]

" **...No you don't.** " When the glass prison broke, the seals emerge to bind the Soul.

" **Do you even remember why you're here?** " The demon pushed the table ~~with a chessboard~~ away, destroying the binds. " **Have you thought of an alternative that doesn't involve isolation?** "

"..." Mason wonders if this person is right. He's too tired to think or move. The magician allows the demon to carry him, closing his eyes once more.

" **Let's go home.** " The demon promised, holding him close.

 

_Home? That's where Mabel is... And everyone else._

_I remember... I remember doing this for them. If I leave now..._

 

_Then..._

 

 _[_ _Who will Reinforce Gravity?]_


	13. Alter Fate [EXTRA]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sage reviews the past.

[ **R̵̻̹̱̘̺̄̒͑E̵̬͓̯̪͖͊C̴͓̰̫͖̬̀͑́A̷̛̬̻̓L̵͚͈̲̚͜͝L̶̢͚̝͎͌͊̑͂̕** ]

 

"William?" Ignoring the scent in the air, the ten-year-old male walked towards his dirty confidant. "Why are you covered in red?"

" **I...had some business to attend to.** " The supposed blue-themed butler answered. " **Do you need something?** "

"I was hoping you and Mabel were together..." The child frowned, scanning the adult. "...but you must be busy with a paint job."

 

" **Paint job.** " William(?) laughed softly, kneeling down. " **Is that what you truly believe, Mason?** "

"Yes. Father likes the color red." Mason stated, unflinching when the butler held his cheeks. "Am I wrong?"

" **No.** " William(?) kissed his master's forehead, murmuring. " **Not at all.** "

 

* * *

[First Summer]

 

" _ **I don't understand.**_ " Impaled by a thousand sapphire daggers, the white salamander raised its head to stare at the vexed entity. The carpet floor is turning red with its blood.

_Mason isn't here. The child should be here?_

" _ **I see.**_ " The thought came to it, realizing the contractee's err. " _ **You-**_ "

 

Before it could speak, someone snapped their fingers and its world turned gold.

* * *

 

**_This should not be._ **

 

* * *

 [Second Summer]

 

" **Before I forget...** " The head butler spoke at random, hugging the child before the latter leaves. " **Don't** **trust** **Stanford Gleeful.** "

"Why?" The future leader asked.

" **H** **e's not what he seems.** " The child's private tutor lets go, still kneeling down.

"I see." The child gives a kiss on both cheeks, smiling at the flustered servant. "Good luck handling the paperwork lag."

 

" **I'm a being of pure energy.** " The butler retorted, watching the child turn and walk towards the exit. " **Watch over your sister.** "

"I always do.." The ten-year-old male pulled the mahogany door open, exiting the library. "I wish you could come with us." 

William answered back: " **But** **I'm always with you, Master.** "

* * *

 

"Did you know Great Uncle has a demon named Will Cipher?" The eleven-year-old magician used the adult's lap as his pillow.

" **Oh?** " The butler sat on the couch, twirling the stray locks of the child's hair.

"He does...." Mason yawned, curling up with the butler's coat as a blanket.

 

"I promised to visit him..." Mason murmured with his eyes closed. He turned to his left, bumping his face against fabric. "Should I visit him?" 

 

" **You already did.** "

 

* * *

 [Third Summer] 

 

"William!" Mason yelled, cradling his twin who he had to forcibly knock unconscious. The entire room is red and dirty. It makes his skin itch and he wants to vomit at the sight, but he can't because Mabel did this and she didn't mean it.  ~~His beloved twin wants to kill him.~~  He knows it's all the amulet's fault but the words she threw dripped with envy and it felt so real-

" **Yes?** " The door opens and Mason doesn't have time for idle chat, pushing Mabel into his arms.

"Now go!" Mason ordered as he walked back to the mangled corpses.  He'll do it. He'll revive these two nonsensical humans he call parents, even if he's better off without them! 

* * *

 

_No matter what I do, HE comes along and kills every incarnate I create._

_I cannot understand his reason. **Cipher should not be acting on carnal desires but...**_

 

* * *

 [Fourth Summer]

 

"Before we leave..." The thirteen-year-old magician sat on his bed, fiddling with his amulet.

"I haven't seen Axolotl lately-?!" Mason dropped the amulet, letting out a yelp as arms wrapped around his waist. "Hey!"

" **Your parents didn't like it.** " The butler commented, dragging the child to bed. " **They ordered me to kill it.** "

"Oh..." Mason lay on the bed with the cuddly butler, staring at his sleeping sister. "Is Stanford Gleeful really our only choice?"

 

" **Yes.** **Temporarily.** " William tucked the child's head under his chin. " **Wait for me.** "

"Wait for what exactly?" Mason huffed. "What do you have in store?"

" **It's a surprise** **.** " William promised.

 

"If you say so..." Mason yawned, closing his eyes. "Night."

* * *

 

_**...the longer I allow this timeline to continue, the more infallible Cipher becomes.** _

_He keeps my contractee close, keeping me in arm's length for the kill._

~~_Cipher should not be acting this way._ ~~

 

* * *

[Fifth Summer]

 

It's from sheer determination and adrenaline that's keeping her awake. She doesn't know how she looks like. For defying her Great uncle, her own blood was used against her. ~~At least she saved Pacifica.~~

"W-Will...iam..." Mabel acknowledged her past butler's presence, the same aura lingering on her twin. Blood is dripping from her mouth (and everything else) as she struggles to keep erect. She can't walk nor see anymore. She's dying, left alone to die surrounded with broken statues of her supposed guests. Stanford will start Armageddon and Will...? Where did he go?

"For-get 'bout... me...." She knows there is another entity beside William, but she has no eyes. She tries to flail but one of her arms fall off. Mabel coughs, having her windpipe further shredded by crystallized plasma.

"Paz..." Mabel pleaded, trying to keep her head up to face the head butler. She felt arms supporting her but she's at her limit. "P-protect her... T-that's... _a-an... o-rder._ "

 

_And everything turned black._

 

* * *

l

l

v

[ **PRESENT** ]

 

"..." Cyan eyes stare back at the crimson pocket watch, his hand shaking from the memories.  _All this time..._  The clock's arms spun in different directions, but a particular arrow aligned to the symbol of a [◬].

"What?" Stanley looked at his twin. "What's the kid want you to do?"

"Wait." Stanford answered, unwilling to say the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [In spite of everything, the demon finally managed to catch up.]

**Author's Note:**

> Attention to subtle things can do wonders.
> 
> Get surprised (or not if you did read through the lines) for the twist.


End file.
